Happenstances
by Theresalynnee
Summary: Smith meets an intriguing girl at Comic Con. This is their story. M for much later chapters. Matt Smith/OC Amelia
1. Chapter 1

You know those days when you are sitting in your room wishing you knew someone? Today is one of those days for me. If you had a chance to branch yourself out and get to know someone you admired would you take the chance or shy from it? I'm going to Comic Con this weekend with my best friend Kaylah. I've known her since my first year in college. While she studies business I'm an education major. It's all a bit crazy in our apartment – which is located in Florida. So yes, we have driven the 2,300 and something or other miles to get here. Why would someone do that, you ask? Matt Smith of course! I may very well be a gigantic Doctor Who film, but I have seen most all of Matt's other screen appearances. He's lovely. I'm not going into this hoping to meet him (that's a gigantic lie), but I am going into this hoping to see every panel he is in. My friend is excited for the three dances over the days. I guess I could get excited for the human chess match as well, but really…it's Matt. It always has been. I mean he's a Scorpio and I'm a Pisces – what could possibly go wrong?

"AMELIA! Hurry up! You're going to miss your husband's panel. Quit sitting and thinking," my best friend screamed at me. She's an Aries, fitting because it almost rhymes with scary. She has a very…bold personality to put it lightly.

"I'm coming. I'm already dressed. No reason to get your britches in a twist," I replied standing up and stretching. My tummy was swirling at the fact that I was soon to be able to listen to Matt Smith talk, in person and for a whole hour. What in the world did I ever do to deserve this? And how can I make sure it happens every year?

We popped outside and began walking from the hotel to the convention center, amusement playing on our faces.


	2. Phantom

"Hurry! We are two hours early! I want to get a good seat!" I exclaimed to Kaylah. I ran into the convention and immediately found the door that would soon hold all my hopes and dreams. There were only about twenty people in line ahead of us and I sat at the very end.

Finally catching up Kaylah stood in front of me, "are we seriously waiting in line for this? I mean I like Doctor Who and all, but as the British would say _bliiiiiimey_."

"Oh don't even start complaining. You can go off if you'd like. I'm plopping my behind right here! I have snacks and Fifty Shades. I'm perfect," I smiled up at her. She rolled her eyes and muttered a _later_. I settled back against the wall and began reading, ever so curious about the hype of this novel.

About an hour and a half and what looked like 150+ people later I called Kaylah. "Hurry back up. We are getting ready to go in."

"Be right there geek!" She laughed out and I could see her hug a very cute guy as she meandered towards the line. Just as she reached me the doors opened and people hooted and hollered. I could even see her face break into an enormous grin. "Okay, now I'm excited!"

We both bounced on the balls of our feet until we found a spot right in the second row. I squinted through my glasses and saw that we were right in front of Matt and Karen's tags: _Brilliant!_ I took out my camera and zoomed on their seats. Then, my world came crashing down. STEVEN FRIKKIN MOFFAT…on stage…in front of me…

"Kaylah I think I'm hyperventilating…I need a paper bag. Holy shit…" I said as she squeezed my hand.

"Well hello Doctor Who fans! Pleasantly surprised…holy hell there are a lot of you this year! You're like rabbits! Matt and Karen will be out soon. Matt has just managed to break another sonic and Karen is busy being in tears laughing at him," he replied walking across the stage. He sat beside two other people I learned were the writers of the show.

One of the men began to laugh and admitted into the microphone that Matt was the clumsiest person he knew, and then flashes erupted towards the right-hand of the stage. Karen Gillan was walking out onto the stage all legs and red hair! I snapped a shot of her waving as she sat down. "Matt's busy being a baby giraffe back there. His limbs aren't quite up to par. You have to give him a few moments," she said into the microphone making Steven and the writers erupt into laughter.

Just as soon as the laughter started it subsided. Everyone heard a loud sound that sounded strangely like a screwdriver amplified. "Oi! Smith, stop the theatrics!" Karen muttered rolling her eyes. _Oh hell they are too life-like…_

"Anything for you Gillan," an all too familiar voice stated. Matt **bloody** Smith walked out onstage and waved with his stupid giraffe arms. _How does he actually exist?_

Plopping down into his seat next to Karen he turned to her and said, "I'll get Kingston on you later if you don't stop pestering me…"

"See everyone, he's really just a big baby," Moffat said. Matt pouted and thus the panel began. They threw insults back and forth at one another and Matt laughed off any awkward questions.

"Ask him your question," Kaylah muttered into my ear. I replied by giving her an incredulous look. "Fine, I will."

"All right! Gosh, I'll do it," I said slowly raising my hand.

"Ooo! Another question. You guys are full of them today! I love it. What's your name darling?" Matt **bloody freaking **Smith asked pointing to me.

"I'm…oh this is embarrassing. I'm Amelia, like really Amelia," I awkwardly admitted.

"Fairytale," he smiled out. "What's on your mind then?"

"I've been wondering this forever, and forgive me everyone because this isn't particularly a Doctor Who question…but what is the most interesting place you have ever filmed on Who or anything else?" I asked finally raising my eyes to look at him. I had been playing with my hands.

He regarded me with a curious gaze – as if it was strange I was asking about something that seemed so personal. He cocked his head to the side before giving a smile, running his hand through his hair and then leaning forward to answer, "I'll have to go with Northern Ireland for my film about Christopher Isherwood. It was very lush, the whole place just bristling with contented peace. Loved it!"

I giggled a little bit and nodded at him. I had my answer and goodness if it did appease me.

The rest of the panel was rather uneventful, though at one point he did pull out his sonic and he went all Doctor on everything. There is definitely a bit of Matt Smith in the Doctor…

After being completely fascinated by him the panelists told us it was time to wrap-up. Now I don't know if it was my imagination, but Matt kept staring at me. It was almost as if he was giving me an intrigued look. I dismissed the thought as they stood up and said thank you. He wrapped his arm around Karen and flitted off stage.

"Well," Kaylah began elbowing me in the rib. "You got your answer, what do you think of it?"

"I think I've officially fallen in love with him," I replied with a hopeless face. She laughed and we turned to go grab a bite to eat.

She went to a few more panels and I ran around taking pictures of everyone. I ended up finishing my book and decided I'd have to bring two with me the next time. As seven rolled around we headed back to the hotel to change for the Masquerade. The whole time we changed we talked about the idea of finding some incredibly charming man who would whisk us away after the dance, we erupted into giggles as we reached the center again.

My dress was a light blue bubble dress with sequins at the top and thin shoulder straps. I had flats on because if not I'd end up on my face, and we still had a rave to attend! The mask I had on was lace with blue and silver and my hair was twisted in a bun I didn't understand and only Kaylah could replicate. Her blonde hair cascaded around her face in a million different curls. She was wearing a strapless silver dress with a green mask and green heels. We both looked ravishing and delicate all at once.

A lot of people took pictures of us, due to our masks, as we got upstairs to the giant ballroom. We walked into a massive room filled with a million bleachers and a large dance floor in the middle. A carpet was spread on the ground, and we would later learn that it was for the purpose of sitting and watching the play.

They did the Masquerade in a very interesting way. First we watched a little of the play and we were released to dance. That happened five or six times. The play was amazing and Kaylah fell in love with the King. I think he even danced with her at one point because the cast was allowed on the floor, but had to stay in character.

I danced a few times with Kay, but mostly watched the scenes unfolding in front of me. I was completely enamored by the lighting at the last dance interlude and jumped a bit when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to the person with a stunned face and nearly fell turning. Strong arms wrapped around me and I looked up into the green eyes behind a deep blue mask. "Dance with me?"

"I…Mhm, a mister mysterious at a Masquerade. Very charming," I said to him righting myself. He moved his hands to allow me to smooth down my dress, but then his arms were back around me.

"Come," he implored with a voice that sounded strangely familiar. And I did just that. I don't know who the masked Phantom was, but I thanked whoever had taught him to dance. He twirled me around and made me seem as though I wasn't the clumsiest being, apart from Smith, on the face of the planet. I may not have giraffe limbs, but I certainly had two left feet. There was something comforting about his embrace and as the song ended he whispered, "Room 427," into my ear.

"Am I to come there?"

"If you'd like to figure out who I am, yes. I promise I won't hurt you. We can exchange names. I'm intrigued by you," he replied kissing my hand. And with a little bow to me, a curtsey back to him and an evening from him he walked off.

If Kaylah had not shown up two seconds later I think I might have feinted. "Who was that catch?"

"I have no idea, but he wants to exchange names because he's intrigued by me," I replied in a dreamy voice…

I vaguely remember Kaylah saying bye to the King and muttering that his name was Trevor. He was going to meet her for the rave.

I only snapped out of my bubble when we got to the hotel room. "Kay, I can't do this! What if he's a total creep?" I asked pacing the room.

"Calm down Amelia," she said placing her hands on my shoulders. She took deep breaths and I mirrored her for a few seconds before we both erupted into laughter; collapsing onto the bed.

"I didn't expect we would find suitors at this thing! It's supposed to be a bunch of nerds, not super charming sexy guys trying to woo us!"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to jam out with Trev at this rave!" She replied enthusiastically. She had changed into a pair of pink leggings, pink shorts and a fishnet shirt with only a bra under. She was so much more daring than I, but she looked classy doing so.

"Are you going to go?" She asked turning to me.

"I don't know what Phantom is going to want…" I trailed off. "I'll text you though."

"Okay, just…please be careful," she said giving me a fond look. I promised her I would and she was off to find Trevor. I got dressed in clothes that would be acceptable for a rave, but also for just hanging out. I had dark jean shorts on, black spider web fishnets and my Doctor Who shirt on – easy enough. I applied a little make-up and popped my contacts in after I pulled my hair up, letting my bangs fall. I deemed myself presentable and stalked off to find the phantom.

**A/N**_: So who is the Phantom? Heh! Hope you all enjoy! Happy reading (: _


	3. Room 427

After a lot of grumbling with myself I finally mustered up the courage to begin walking towards the destined hotel room. As I reached it the numbers seemed abnormally large stark against the white of the door. _Here goes nothing_, my inner conscience said warily. I knocked on the door and waited about five seconds before I heard someone yell, "You all are deaf! There was a knock," and then the door opened.

"Hello Amelia!" Replied the man in the door who looked strangely like Matt Smith…a LOT like him…am I hyperventilating?

"I um…hi, I…looking for…I think I'm at the wrong room," I said in a voice that resembled a question. _What is happening..._

"Oi Smith, let her in before she faints!" Yelled a Scottish voice.

"Oh I'm really confused," I replied. I felt hands on my back leading me into the room. My body was telling me to run before I made a complete asshat out of myself, but something was stopping me. Oh, MATT SMITH'S HAND ON MY LOWER BACK.

My knees hit the back of the couch and I sat, lifting my hand from my face. That was a mistake because three more people I recognized were sitting there. I'm pretty sure I said no over a million times. "Oh she's all flustered. Good going Matt. He's a bit of a goon when it comes to anything, sweetie." I looked up at my hands and took in the room slowly. There was pizza, booze and telly, but then I realized who the voice came from. Alex Kingston was talking to me…no big deal right. _Am I hyperventilating, again?_

A loud noise erupted from my pocket and I immediately flushed red. I fiddled to get it out of my pocket and silently willed it to shut up, "Hey Kay. I'm uhm fine. Sorry I haven't gotten the chance to text you," I replied standing from the couch. I needed to pace.

"_You're sure this guy isn't a creeper then?" _

"Ya no creeps here," I replied with a nervous laugh. "I won't be there tonight so be safe for me please?"

_"I promise. Love you bby!" _

" I love you too Kay. Text me when you get back please. Is Trev going with you?"

_"He is. I will definitely text you because you may not want to head in."_

"Oh, gross. That's my goodbye," I replied laughing and hanging up. I took a deep breath to compose myself and turned to the unbelievable crew behind me. "Sorry," I said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "I came with my best friend. She was paranoid I was going to be kidnapped by the random guy at the masquerade," I said with a pointed look to Matt. _Oh, that was rather bold…_

The four of them exchanged looks and then laughed aloud. Karen was the first to speak up, "A story about getting kidnapped by a man giraffe would be rather amusing," she said leaning back against the couch. I covered my mouth to laugh and Matt gave an exasperated sigh to Karen.

"So Sir giraffe man, what's this all about?" I asked hopping back on the couch next to Matt and cocking my head to the side.

He really did look like he wanted to answer, but it seemed the words just wouldn't make their way out of his mouth. "He fancies you!" Karen blurted out.

"KAREN!"

"WHAT? Deny it Smith, I dare you," she said glaring at him. They gave one another a long stare before Matt put his head in his hands and groaned.

"Fine," he replied looking to me. "You stuck in my mind at the panel I guess is the best way to describe it. I talked to you at the dance because I wanted to let you see me as a regular person before a celebrity. At least know I was a real person before becoming completely shell-shocked," he said looking at me almost shyly.

"I did enjoy dancing with you. It was all charming in the way it happened," I replied laughing to him.

"HA!" He exclaimed and I jumped about a mile high. "Sorry, sorry! I enjoyed it too. I was afraid I wouldn't find you in that gigantic crowd."

I smiled at him and shook my head a bit before turning to the others. "I'm Amelia by the way," I said mainly to Alex. "It's really quite a shocking honor to meet you all." I gave a sideways glance to Matt and he _winked _at me. I laughed and said the three words I would never live down, "Pizza, booze, telly?" And the tension was completely erased.

* * *

**(3h. later)**

"No, it's really true. She literally took over two-thousand photos our first go in America," Arthur called out.

We were all settled in Matt's room and spread between the couch and chairs. Karen and Alex were snuggled in the wide chair. I was sitting next to Matt who was next to Arthur on the couch. The beer was having a rather calming effect on us all, I wasn't shell-shocked and I was also settling in very easy with them.

We had started talking about careers and they were poking fun at Karen because if she weren't an actress she would have to be a photographer. "In my defense I had never been to that part of the States before. The scenery was utterly vast!" She replied in defense as she crossed her arms. Alex wrapped her arms around Karen, as the alcohol seemed to be running through them quite fast. We had been drinking for three hours so it made sense.

"Amelia?" I heard Matt's voice start. I turned to him, "are you in college?"

"I am, a small private college where I take online classes. I graduate this summer actually," I said smiling and reveling in the idea of finally being able to teach. "I'm graduating with two degrees so it has just been a really long few years."

"What are your majors?" He asked looking directly at me after he drained his beer. His eyes distracted me from the question until he tilted his head slightly, pushing his hair back as I'd watched him do so many times.

"Well," I said looking down flushed, "I'm first and foremost an education major. My second one is a bit embarrassing. Better not disclose that horrifying information."

The sight before me was absolutely adorable, he was pouting! I giggled a bit and turned to Alex and Karen. Alex shook her head and began to stand up attempting to take Karen with her. "Matt, sweetie, I'm going to take Karen back to the room. She's drowsy." Karen pouted at her, but obliged.

"That's my cue," replied Darvill. He stood and we all exchanged little good-byes. My heart raced a million miles when Alex hugged me because really, who wasn't a childhood fan of her?

As soon as they got to the door Karen turned rather shakily, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said poking Matt rather hard in the chest. He only flushed a little compared to my reddening face. Arthur wrapped his hand around Karen's mouth and the three giggled as they left, Matt waving to them.

I went to where we had been sitting and started to straighten everything up a little. Pizza crusts were lying about and it actually just calmed me. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I heard the microwave start, wondering how someone so small could seriously eat as much as he just did. I laughed audibly at the thought; _maybe I'm a bit tipsier then anticipated…_

"What's so funny?" He asked, and I turned to him. He was leaning up against the door-frame and quite honestly he looked beautiful.

"I was thinking that if you were making food you sure eat a lot for someone so small."

He threw his head back and laughed, "I can put down my fair portion of food, but no. Tea! I am British," he replied winking.

I bit my lip and looked at him, "British Literature…" I mumbled.

"Pardon?"

_Deep breaths…maybe he won't laugh at you. _"I…my other major is British Literature," I said still quietly.

Footsteps came near me and I looked up to stare at him. He was smiling broadly and pulled me into his arms. "You are adorable," he said holding me at arms length. I laughed and just let myself fall back into him. He did smell wonderful. The microwave chose that moment to go off and it was quite loud compared to the comfortable silence surrounding us.

He released me, but not before telling me to sit and motioning to the couch. I could hear him taking the cups out and he asked me how I wanted my tea. "Just black," I said back. My voice sounded oddly loud to me and it echoed in my ears.

He came back, walking carefully and placed the tea on the table. The rest of the evening probably would have seemed uneventful to anyone else, but it was my favorite part of the evening. He asked me why I had chosen those two majors and I asked how he had gotten his back injury. We ping-ponged questions to one another and eventually fell into laughter at something he said about me being a giant nerd for researching Shakespeare. He admitted to wanting to play at the theater company.

The tea was relaxing and pretty much detoxing me. In between our conversation I gave little yawns. He eventually pulled me against him and I didn't give any protest, too weak from being up all day. He stroked my hair and I played with the little frays of his jeans. I also have no idea when I fell asleep, but I awoke in a bed that was definitely not mine.

My phone rang loudly before I could even try and place my location. I answered it, probably sounding like hell, "Hello?"

"OH MY GOD it lives!" Exclaimed my friend, "Where the hell are you? It's about nine and the next Who panel is at eleven-thirty. Get your British loving arse down here," she whined out.

"Oh good lord, sorry," I laughed out as I sat up in the bed. "I'm going to head to the room and shower. I'll be down in like forty-five minutes all right?"

"That's fine. I'm already down here with Trev and ohhh my GOD did we have fun last night. He's beautiful," she replied in a singsong voice.

I laughed as I walked into the living room, noticing the little set up. "That's great Kay. I need to tell you about last night badly though. You're going to pee yourself."

"AMELIA LOUISE LeBLANC! Did you get laid?" She asked screeching.

"Nope! It was better! Bye," I said hanging up. That would keep her on her toes.

I sat down on the couch and smiled at his caring nature. This was all just way too surreal. There was orange juice and of course, a banana. A note sat to the side:

_Good Morning! I hope you enjoyed all the craziness of last night. Tried not to wake you this morning. I've had to run for a signing, but I hope to see you at the panel later. E-mail me if you'd like. I'd love to hear from a fan so grounded with the ladies that will be surrounding me later. Catch you later, love!_

_Matt xx_

_PS: You got your own personal signing ;)_

And on the back there sat his e-mail. I don't often squeal, hoot and holler, but when I do I cannot contain it. I allowed myself a brief happy TOTAL fan girl dance in his room, through the hallway, into my room and right into the shower. I washed to prepare for the rest of the day. GERONIMOOOOOOOOOO!

**A/N: **_Holy moly you guys! Sorry this has taken so long. Working at a hotel during the holidays really drains ya. Hope you like it and that you're looking forward to the next! We will soon figure out what happens when the convention is over! Later Xox_


	4. Backstage Pass

Walking through the convention today was an absolute nightmare. It was Children's Day, so screaming children ran all over. I had yet to e-mail Matt, what do I say to last night? Pulling out my phone, I called Kay.

"Hey lazy, where are you?" She asked.

"Hey to you too. I'm right outside of Hall H. I'm pretty sure a guy dressed as Ten just walked passed me. People keep stopping me though, I did Catwoman today."

"Oh the sex-appeal!" She laughed out, "stay near Hall H because that's where the next Doctor Who panel is. I'll be there in a second."

"All right. Is Trevor with you?"

"No, he's doing another run of the masquerade show. I told him I was going to wait around for you because you had something amazing to tell me…riiight?"

I laughed, "Yes Kay, you poor baby. Come to me and we can swoon over our boys together." She laughed and hung up the phone. It was about ten and I had not expected to be in the front for this panel, but our seats still wouldn't be too bad. We would be right in the middle if I estimated correctly. Deciding it was time to e-mail Matt I unlocked my phone and opened a blank one.

**A: Hiya. Thank you for breakfast. The heart attack this morning was a bit much mister! I'm siting in a line waiting for your crazy panel dressed as Catwoman. People keep bugging me for pictures and it's weird. It's ridiculous here today. How is the signing going? **I pressed the send button rather satisfied at sounding so relaxed as I closed my eyes and waited for a reply. Two minutes later my phone buzzed.

**M: You are welcome crazy cat girl! They have me updating Twitter today. It's bizarre. Do you have a Twitter? Oh, and what is your number? I have a surprise for you and your friend.**

I stared questioningly at the message and quickly answered because Kay was headed back to me. Right before she reached me I received another e-mail from him.

**M: Wait for Elijah. See you soon X**

Kaylah reached me and wrapped her arms around me. She pulled back about to ask what had gone on last night, but my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hello ma'am. My name is Elijah. Is this Ms. Amelia?"

"Yes, this is she," I replied walking from the line. Kay stared at me, but stayed put.

"I have been instructed to come and retrieve you by a Mr. Matt Smith. You and someone you call Kay he said. Where are you?" He asked in a deep British voice.

"Oh, we are outside of Hall H. I'm dressed as Catwoman and my friend is Rapunzel."

"I have a Smiler mask on. I will come and fetch you. Expect me within the next five minutes," he replied and hung up. I stared at my phone and turned to Kay with a dumbfounded look.

"What's the matter," she asked – clearly mistaken my confusion for that of being upset.

"No, nothing is wrong," I reassured her. I'm just confused."

"About?" She asked drawing out the 'O'.

"I sort of…met Matt Smith last night," I replied biting my lip and looking at her. She didn't quite grasp it at first, but I could practically see the gears in her head turning.

"YOU WHAT?" She asked rather loudly. I covered her mouth with my hand and she placed her hands on her hips. She removed my hands after a few seconds and asked more quietly, "what do you mean you met him? And who was on the phone?"

"I think we are about to find out," I replied seeing a man in a Smiler mask walk right behind her.

"Amelia I presume?" He asked. I shook my head as Kaylah turned around to take in the burly man behind her. Too surprised by his stature to say anything she followed me as Hercules turned around. He had yet to say much as we walked out of the building, around a corner and right in front of a slew of trailers. We didn't go towards them, but walked into doors that lead to the space behind a stage.

Kaylah and I were both extremely confused and I turned to her to explain the rest of the story, but I heard him before I saw him, "Amelia."

Kaylah looked behind me because I was too afraid to turn around. Her hand went to cover her mouth and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to acknowledge the man the hand belonged to. "Hiya," I said smiling. His face erupted into a smile and he pulled me right into him, hugging me. After a few seconds I pulled back to introduce Kaylah, "This is my friend Kay by the way Matt."

"Ah, well hello Kaylah," he said as he opened his arms to her. She pointed directly at him and looked right at me. I nodded my head and she turned back to him stepping into his arms. She stepped back as they released one another and he looked at both of us equally, "you both look wonderful."

I looked down to my shoes trying to control my blush before looking up at him and tucking a piece of fallen hair behind my ear, "thanks. So, you like surprises don't you Matthew," I said boldly using his full name.

"Oh, getting serious? Yes, Amelia. I do like surprises. Figured you would enjoy a behind the scenes sneak at the panel," he said smiling and rocking on the balls of his feet.

We stared at one another rather defiantly and eventually gave into laughing. A voice behind him interrupted our giggles. "Did he get you again sweetie?" A familiar voice asked. Kaylah made a sound that can only be described as a squeal and I looked at her. Her whole face had gone white and she faltered when Alex held her hand out, "Kaylah I presume?"

She, thankfully, let her features erupt into a smile as she took Alex's hand and turned to me, "holy shit I'm so glad you are a massive nerd." We all laughed as the tension easily lifted.

We talked for a bit as Matt, subconsciously I think, rubbed my back. Their call time came within five minutes though. Matt hugged me before they called the Time Lord himself out to stage. We watched to the side with Alex as they chatted with one another. Kaylah had even turned to me at one point and muttered _Smillian_**, **and I laughed almost too loudly. Alex asked what in the bloody hell it was and when we told her she laughed almost as loud as I did.

The hour went by rather quickly and they were soon waving as the crowd. They came backstage laughing and I swear I saw Matt and Karen both wipe a tear from their eyes as the three of them released hands. Arthur grabbed Karen's hand and led her over to a table as Matt approached me. I stood and let him wrap his arms around me, "all over," he whispered.

I was a bit shocked as he squeezed me tighter, but I responded by rubbing his back with my nails. He relaxed beneath my hands and my heart fluttered. He was losing his best friends; of course he would be mildly upset. He placed his chin atop my head and said, "I'm hungry."

I giggled and pulled back to look at him, "go eat then silly."

Karen sniffed from her seat next to Arthur and exclaimed, "let's all go get pizza somewhere!" Happiness replaced her features and Arthur patted her leg, she grabbed his hand to intertwine her fingers with his.

"Karen, we can't just go out! Can we get Elijah to order some for take-away?" Arthur's voice of reason piped in.

She pouted and said fine as they set out in search of Hercules. I looked at Kaylah as she was now on the phone, smiling like an idiot, must be Trevor. Matt gave me a small squeeze where his arms were wrapped around my waist and I turned to him, "join us?" He asked. I smiled and turned to walk towards Kay who was just getting off the call.

"We are leaving the panel now…Oh, nothing too interesting just a whole bunch of nerd stuff…of course…I'll meet you outside then…See you soon," she said hanging up.

"Trev?" I asked.

"Yeah, he wants to go for lunch so should we meet up later?" She asked smiling towards Matt. I didn't look at him because I was too scared of how flush I was.

"Always," I replied. We hugged and she waved bye to everyone before walking out.

Matt came up beside me and put his arm around my waist once more, "care to go sit a little before pizza?"

I nodded to him and we turned to walk out. Matt told Kaz to phone him when the pizza was there and we walked outside. As we descended the stairs I took a deep breath. The air made me less nervous, but when we walked into his trailer I calmed even more. He really was just like anyone else. It was just as normal as anyone else's house. I walked about as he went into the kitchen. I found the living room and smiled when I saw his mask perched on the coffee table, which had four tea mugs sitting on it. A few more things were strewn haphazardly around, but I grabbed the mugs and trudged into the kitchen to where he was, pulling out tea bags when I approached, "Matt?"

"Oh, thank you," he said after turned to me. I just nodded my head and smiled at him as he took the mugs from me. "Would you like tea?" I smiled and nodded my head – _so British. _

I sat at the table in the middle and looked down at my hands for a bit. "How crazy was your signing this morning?" I finally asked, not being able to stand the silence.

He flipped the kettle burner on and turned to sit down facing me. He sat for a bit and I watched him thinking of how to explain himself, "it was a bit frantic. Kazza loves it, Darvill doesn't really care, but the sheer dedication of fans blows me away every time. I mean, this convention is absolutely massive! I met Peter Jackson earlier. It's all a bit daunting."

I smiled at him as he settled in his chair, "so, what do you fan boy over then?"

He threw his head back and laughed. His hand went to his hair as he pushed it from his face, "I guess a few comics and Breaking Bad."

"Yeah, you have mentioned those. What do you really nerd over? Don't tell me there isn't something you jump up and down for," I asked challenging him with my eyes. If this was going to go anywhere I knew I would have to treat him like he was a normal guy. Being in his real world was certainly giving me the courage.

"So challenging Miss Amelia. If I tell you will you tell me something about you?" He asked crossing his legs and arms into a defensive position.

"Twenty questions Matthew, really?" I asked placing myself into the same position and raising an eyebrow.

We stared at one another for a few moments before his resolve finally broke, "Oh it will be fun! Come on!" He exclaimed tapping my nose from across the table.

I tried not to smile and failed horribly. Our giggles quieted and the tea went off. He smiled at me again and went to go pour the tea. Twinnings Earl Grey with two sugars and a cream, I noted. He sat back down and I took a sip of mine letting it warm and calm me. "Lord of the Rings," he said over his cup.

Happy that my tea had been placed down on the table I put my hand over my mouth and erupted into another fit of giggles. He narrowed his eyes at me and my laughs subsided a little. "I'm sorry," I said after a few, "I've been a giant fan since elementary school." He looked at me questioningly and I did something I've never done out loud before. "Im meleth Pippin (I love Pippin in Elvish)."

His jaw dropped and he seemed to be trying to close it properly. I sat back and simply took another sip of tea. "You're full of surprises Amelia." The sound of my full name was now doing strange things to my heart and I willed it to slow. He seemed to be contemplating and then I remembered it was his turn. "How many movies of mine have you seen?" _Touché Smith_. I felt my face heat and I'm pretty sure I squeaked. "Oh, spit it out," he said.

I narrowed my eyes in a death glare at him and huffed, resuming my defensive position. "Ugh, you're a devil. I've seen Doctor Who, Party Animals, Womb, your episode in Secret Diary of a Call Girl and my all time favorite Christopher and His Kind. You're almost as bad as Tennant with all the movies you have sex in. I mean having to convince Eva Green that it's usually more majestic, cute," I said winking. My mouth was definitely going faster than my brain, but at least I was keeping up with him.

He laughed at me and just shook his head and leaned forward, "don't tell me you watched me kiss all those women and never once thought about what it would be like."

_Breathing isn't a necessity, right?_ A cough erupted from me and I didn't know how red I was, "so what if I had?" I asked – all confidence erased. I leaned my elbows on the table and rested my chin in my hands, trying to calm myself.

A smile slowly spread across his face, "would you like to indulge then?"

My mind literally said **I have lost the ability to can** as it threw itself into Tumblr on it's own accord. I didn't laugh out loud because I may have cried if I did. I now fully understood the ramifications of that statement, but answered him calmly nonetheless. "I'm just a fan Matt. You don't have to, seriously. I wouldn't want to if it didn't actually mean anything. I have more respect for you than that," I said sitting back and quietly looking down at my hands in pure shyness.

Honesty always made me shy and I could feel him eying me. I heard his feet shuffle as he moved his chair, but I didn't dare look up. "Amelia," he said quietly, his breath sweeping lightly over my face. I didn't move and he placed two fingers under my chin to slowly lift it so I would look into his eyes. They were a very light green, captivating. "You're not just a fan. I don't randomly pick one girl per convention to have a few days with then just leave. I've not done this before," he said with a breathless laugh. His eyes turned serious as he regarded me carefully, "there's something about you. I haven't figured it out, but it's highly intriguing." With that he let go of my chin and rested his hands right above my knees to steady him.

I wasn't particularly thinking and against my own accord my hand went right into his hair to push it back like I'd seen him do so many times. He smiled slowly and closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his parted lips. I giggled at his sigh, "I'm not too normal for you then?" I asked quietly.

"Normal?" He asked in a voice that had dropped an octave. "You're dressed as Catwoman, and your blasted cat ears have been driving me bloody crazy all day."

I ruffled his hair and laughed. "I don't know if I took you for an admirer of comics or not."

He smiled and finally opened his eyes to look at me. They had turned a complete forest green. "Can I?" That was all he asked. I nodded my head very slowly and he gave me a very crooked smile.

He slid his hands up my legs to my waist and I gave a shiver. With his arms wrapped tightly around me he stood to press me to him. He felt a lot more solid then he looked in real life. It wasn't our first hug, but it was our tightest. His lips slowly pushed against mine and my breath hitched on its own accord.

I was vaguely aware of my hands as they slid from his neck to tangle into the hairs on the nape of his neck. He gave me a very quiet strangled moan and I used my leverage to push my hips flush against his. I don't think he cared or believed that either of us could stop as he pushed me to the wall, his hands resting atop my hips, just lightly massaging. He was pressed straining in his trousers against me.

I slid my tongue against his lips lightly; almost a tickle, and he parted his easily. We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, but he eventually brought it down. He pressed little quick kisses against my lips, and then moved to my cheeks, nose and finally forehead as I giggled. He was calming his breathing so I began on mine, relaxing against the wall. He stopped to run his hand along my cheekbone and we both jumped when his phone went off. Greenday's Poprocks and Coke filling the room. He stepped away from me, but grabbed my hand as he answered, "Hiya Kazza…Oh it's here!...Oh blimey no, just having tea for goodness sake…yeah, yeah keep your knickers on…yeah…come in then." He said hanging up.

A knock on the door literally seconds later caused us to both giggle as I straightened out my hair. He gave me a kiss on the nose and stepped a few strides to open the door for Alex, Steven, Arthur and Kaz. I took the opportunity to check my phone, which had two messages. The first was Kay saying she'd found Trevor and they were up in the hotel room. _Ew…_The next was a picture of them – Trevor had dressed as Tennant. I laughed loudly and Matt turned to raise his eyebrow at me. I just shook my head and texted her back quickly.

Just as I had put my phone back in my purse Matt crossed the room to me, handing me two slices of pizza. I thanked him and we went to sit with the others, much like last night. We laughed and exchanged weird Con experiences. I, again, found it easy to settle in with them.

After and hour or so Steven announced it was time for them to go and show for the Team Barrowman interview and then the Nerdist interview which was run by fans. Matt offered to have someone take me back in, but I smiled at him as the others walked out, telling him I'd rather walk. Daunting ideas had begun to cross my mind and he obliged telling me to e-mail him. I promised and he pressed himself against me again, taking a deep breath before letting go and kissing me once on the lips then tapping me on the nose. I giggled as he stepped out of his trailer yelling to Kaz, telling her to wait up.

I sat in his trailer for a little and thought about things like what would happen when we had to leave? Would he say oh, it's been a nice run, bye? I'll talk to you again when I'm in America?

It took me a bit to tear my mind from those thoughts, but I resolved to go to a signing with Ian McKellan and then watch the Nerdist later. Those would really cheer me up. I threw Matt a quick e-mail before I left his trailer.

**A: Can I keep your mask?**

**A/N: **Yey! I feel like this is extra long, but you all deserve it! Next up will be the evening before the last day and then leaving D: ! Anyone else extremely sad they didn't go to Comic-Con? I was! Matt on Twitter was priceless though. He seems like such a goober. Anyway, hope you enjoy this! Laters Xox!


	5. Plans

I finally stood after texting Matt and dialed Kay as I walked from his trailer. Last night had worn me out and a nap sounded more than welcoming at the moment. "Hello?" A male voice answered her phone.

It threw me off and took a few seconds for me to answer. "Er, hi. Trevor?" I asked.

"The very same. Amelia I'm guessing? Kaylah is asleep and I have to head out soon. Are you headed back here by chance?" He asked through a yawn. Poor guy. Kaylah was probably wearing him out.

"I was yeah. I've got a key so just, I don't know. Leave a note for her or something," I replied absent-mindedly. My mind flitted over thoughts of how tired Matt must be.

"Already done darlin'. No need for worrying. I am a fairly respectable guy," he said with amusement playing in his voice. He thought his fake Southern drawl was cute.

"Oh, I'm sure. She would whip you into shape if you weren't." Kaylah was no queen to be messed with. She demanded compassion and respect from anyone she met, especially men she had an interest in.

"I can only imagine," he replied with a sort of awe in his voice – _EW. _"I'm going to head out though. See you later Amelia."

"Yeah, bye Trevor," I replied kindly. At least someone was looking after her.

I walked through the convention and laughed my head off at Matt on the G4 platform in his bowler hat. Not matter how horrible he looked he was always seemingly adorable. I headed out into the fresh air, grumbling at the heat. I put my sunglasses on and lost myself in thought as I walked to the hotel.

I had just met Matt Smith. Not only that, but somehow managed to woo him. That and add Alex Kingston into the mix. That woman, I remember seeing her in ER. That was the only show I had been in love with compared to Who. She oozed sex-appeal, but every inch of her was a woman. And THAT HAIR! I had laughed when she mentioned it in Let's Kill Hitler.

As I entered the hotel I waved at the lady behind the desk. I leaned heavily against the wall of the elevator, the lack of sleep slammed into me like a freight train. I reached my floor and stepped heavily to the hotel room. I walked in quietly so Kay wouldn't wake up and threw myself onto the bed just huddling up into the blankets. I wished briefly that a certain boy had his lanky figure wrapped around me, but that was impossible at the moment.

* * *

_ Matt kissed me slowly as we entered a flat I had never seen before. It was tidy except for the drawstring pants thrown haphazardly onto the couch arm. We weren't talking, just feeling. He slowly led me to a bedroom and I giggled shyly as he plopped down on his bed, patting his knees for me to sit. _

_ I sat on him as he slowly moved my hair to one side and began unzipping my dress. I shivered at his touch as his finger followed my spine. "So soft, I love your skin Amelia," he purred out to me. He reached the bottom of my spine and spoke again. "Stand so I can see you properly." _

_ I stood with his hands on my hips. He trailed up my arms and slowly slipped the straps of my dress down. I watched as my pale skin was revealed fully. My breasts were flush and it wasn't because of the heat. We were in England during the winter; there was no such thing as heat. Matt's voice reached my ear again. "I can finally have you. Do you know how long I've waited for you?" I shook my head against his chest as he kissed my neck lightly, his left hand playing with my hair. "I never want to wait that long again. Turn around," he said grabbing my hips so I would face him. "So damn beautiful. I love you…"_

_ I opened my lips to answer him, but he placed a finger against my lips, like he already knew. His lips soon replaced his finger as he wrapped his arms around me. Moans fell from my lips as he pushed himself up against me. I could feel his need pressing into mine. He turned me to lay me onto the bed and cradled my head gently, burying his hands into my hair. "You can't imagine the pain of waiting for this. All those times I heard you bringing yourself to release over the phone, your voice. Amelia tell me you really want this. I need you," he whispered desperately into my ear. _

_ I tried to respond, but someone was rousing me awake…no, no, no. Stop, I want to respond. I want to tell him…_

* * *

**Matt's POV**

"Should we make tea for her?" I asked Kaylah. She had answered Amelia's phone rather testily when I called earlier. Poor gal was passed out cold still in her bed; the phone hadn't even made her stir.

"Yeah, sure. She always drinks tea no matter the time of day. Honestly I don't know how she doesn't have to pee all the time," she replied as she tucked her knees under her on the couch. She had been sitting there since I came in about ten minutes ago. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it, a shit-eating grin spread across her face. As I walked into the kitchen and began the tea I briefly wondered if Amelia did that when I emailed her. If only my agent had come with us on this trip. I wanted to know if I could give Amelia my proper number. E-mail just seemed too impersonal for my liking.

"So what are the plans again for tonight Smith?" Kaylah asked me. I guess she had followed me in after a few minutes.

I laughed at her formal address. She sounded like Kazza when the girl got mad or was in her nosy mood. I flipped on the kettle burner before turning to her. "Piano bar!" I half shouted excitedly. "I love whoever invented them. They're a savoir! I'm not one for clubs, not really my scene. I endure them with Arthur so Kaz doesn't have a hissy, but otherwise they are too loud for me," and Daisy had enjoyed them. I chose not to add that little bit. She probably knew of my ex; best not bring that fiasco up.

"What exactly is a piano bar?" She asked raising her eyebrow and hopping up on the kitchen counter.

"Well they are dimly lit almost coffee shop like places. Two guys are at opposite piano's and people write on little bits of paper to request songs for them to play. We went to this same one last year and they played everything from Journey to Lady GaGa. It's good fun. You can dance, sing, or just sit. Depends on what tickles your fancy. Alcohol is included and it's in buckets, which is wicked cool. They have loads of flavors," I finished as I sat down.

Kayla was staring at me like I had two heads. I only just realized I had gone on about a piano bar like an overly animated child. _Well once Matt Smith, always Matt Smith_. "Good lord. No wonder she likes you. You're both ridiculous," she said laughing.

The water in the kettle had begun to boil and I stood reaching out to pull it off. She hopped off the counter and smacked my hand away. "Go wake her up doofis." I smiled at her and bounded in direction of the closed door.

I wanted to run in and jump on the bed like a child at Christmas because she was my present, but the moment I walked into the bedroom I decided against that choice. She looked so relaxed and at peace it would be a crying shame to wake her. I snapped a photo with my phone and shook my head at how stalker-ish that was. I couldn't help it though; she was beautiful in bliss.

It wasn't my fault her hair fell from her face and her eyes were fluttering lightly in REM sleep. The closer I inched I noticed the shadow of her eyelashes against her skin. I looked down her body and realized she was cuddling a blue teddy bear with peace signs covering it and laying in the fetal position. It was absolutely precious, but why the bear? Was it a comfort or a defense mechanism? _Oh how I ached to know more about Amelia. _

She had one headphone in her ear, which was connected to her phone. _So we both listen to things while falling asleep_. The green light was flashing on her phone and I noticed she hadn't seen the e-mail that I had said yes to her keeping my mask.

I sat carefully on the edge of the bed and played with her fingers that were wrapped around her bear. Her skin was always so incredibly smooth. Her hips stirred a bit as she shifted around. I brought my other hand up to trace her check bone and she took a deep breath, muttering no over and over. It wasn't in distress, but in desperation. Her eyes began to flutter open and she entwined her fingers with mine. "Hey sleepy head," I said softly to her.

Her eyes finally opened properly and she looked at me as if she were still half dreaming. She sat up abandoning her bear, but keeping my hand. Her hair fell over her face as she rubbed at her eyes with the heel of her right hand. I pushed her hair behind her ear and she slowly looked at me. "Matt…" she said as a statement in awe. Sleep hanging onto her voice.

"That is what they call me," I replied softly.

She rolled her eyes and smiled before putting her head down on my shoulder. I kissed her atop the head and let the smell of her hair invade my nostrils. She smelled of cherry blossoms and peach. "How'd ya get in?" She half slurred out.

"I called and woke Kaylah up. She may have been rather cross with me, but I told her I was coming up with tea for you. She muttered something about us being too alike and told me your room number. So, here I am," I answered watching her pull back from my shoulder sitting up.

She smiled and shook her head, probably amused by her best friends never wavering personality. "Yeah, that's Kay for you. Did you actually bring tea?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course poppet," I replied. She quickly hopped from the bed and dragged me by the hand towards the kitchen. I was behind her so naturally I looked down and what a mistake _that_ was. The shorts she had on should be illegal; nothing was supposed to hold anyone's arse cheeks as closely as those. I reveled in my opportunity to watch her little hips swivel deliciously.

"Hey loser. Has he told you about tonight?" Kaylah asked as she poured tea into the last mug.

"Don't care. Tea. Move," she said letting go of my hand. She went right to Kaylah and bumped her hip a little trying to move her.

I laughed and walked to them. "All right ladies. Sit down and I'll get the tea before you end up killing one another." They both looked at me and stuck their tongues out. As soon as they realized what they had done they burst into giggles as they took their seats across from one another at the table. "Kaylah how do you take your tea?" I asked stirring the milk into mine.

"Two sugars and a LOT of mild," she said to me. I fixed her tea and let my mind wander as they started talking animatedly about how Kayla was getting on with Trevor.

It wasn't like this had happened before to me. I have tons of fans as conceited as that sounds. Here at this convention the three of us had people screaming for the show. The tabloids had shown I'd been back and forth with Daisy when in reality she had ended it. She was moving for more modeling and I just didn't put in the effort anymore. I knew she deserved better than that, but I couldn't bring myself to put in the effort anymore. We had run our course and we both knew it.

After the fact everyone thought Kazza and I had gotten together. I mean she's a beautiful girl. She's feisty as hell and has legs that could give any model a run for their money, but she was my best friend. No matter how good of a kisser she was.

Then there was the spectacular Hair. Her and I had almost been together and if anyone is a looker it's Kingston. Her curvy womanly graces compliment her wise mind. She always called herself old, but I refuted it endlessly. Her daughter was a dime too. I adore that little girl, but Alex had said that we couldn't be together. The attraction had been there physically and mentally, but she had someone else on the mind. I didn't mind at first, but then I missed the kissing.

Kissing Amelia was unlike anything with Kingston or Karen. They had been feisty and rather bold. Amelia was soft and bold and let me control the kiss. It may have been because she was afraid to overstep boundaries, but I was terrified of the same. She was really pushing my limits with her soft lips, those shorts and the cat ears…suddenly I was shifting uncomfortably in my seat. _Not now…_I begged my body. "Huh?" I responded rather quickly. One of them had asked me a question and I turned to Amelia.

She placed her hand over mine with an inquisitive look on her face before she started again. "What are the big plans for tonight?" She asked softly.

"Oh! Piano bar," I replied wrapping my fingers with hers.

She had lit up. "They have those?! I've only been to one once in Florida!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Kaylah gave a disapproving sound. "Ugh, you actually know what that is?" She groaned out disapprovingly. "Nerds," she scoffed out.

I would have retaliated, but my phone blared loudly with Karen's ringtone. "Hiya Kazza, what's up?" I asked.

_ "Nerdist in 20 nerd."_

"Oh right. Where are we going in at?"

_ "Same side as the Hall H entrance. We are at the trailer now. Can you make it out?"_

"Yes. Emergency exit and then Elija."

"_Okay. And tweet you dimwit." _She said finally hanging up.

I hung up the phone and turned to Amelia. "Going?" She asked softly.

I nodded regretfully. "Yeah. I'll come and get you later," I replied rubbing her arm.

I stood and scooped up my jacket and hat. "Can you be ready by say, half-nine?" I asked finally situated.

"What the hell is half-nine?" Kaylah asked using her fingers a quote signs.

Amelia and I both giggled, but she beat me to answering it. "Nine-thirty. Half. Thirty. Ya?" She answered. Kaylah rolled her eyes. My girl. She's so very smart. _Wait what, my girl? Calm down Smith…. _

"Yes. We can be ready by then. Gives us an hour and a half," she replied as she stood and walked towards me.

I opened my arms and hugged her tightly. "I'll see you then poppet," I said kissing her atop the head. "Anything but those infernal shorts baby," I said quietly in her ear. I felt her give a chuckle and she shook her head in my chest. I pulled back from her and gave her hand a quick kiss before waving and turning to the door. "Bye love," I called to Kaylah.

"Bye Smith!" She exclaimed.

I walked from the door and smiled as I placed my hands in my pocket. Kazza reminded me about Twitter again before we went into the Nerdist so I updated it quickly, still wondering if Amelia had one. I tried to put her to the back of my mind through the interview, which was rather tough.

* * *

**Amelia's POV**

As soon as Matt left I turned to face Kaylah. She hopped up from the chair and ran to wrap her arms around me. We both jumped up and down whilst squealing like mad high school teenagers. "Graces," she exclaimed as we finally collapsed on the couch. "How in the...ugh…I'm so glad I came to this thing with you."

I laughed lightly and nodded to her. "It's a bit incredible isn't it? Something like this happening to us. I think I'm still in shock," I admitted taking a deep breath.

She rubbed my back for a few. "Well Matt FREAKING GIRAFFE LIMBS Smith just kissed you so I can imagine you would be. Honestly, I'd be a little afraid if you weren't. What did he say in the trailer?" She finally asked.

I laughed lightly remembering it. "He told me that he had never done this before. Apparently my cat ears were driving him mad and he's the best kisser ever. He had me against the wall within five seconds of the kiss."

She laughed and grabbed my cheek mockingly. "My little 'melia, growing up!"

"Oh shut up," I said laughing and pulling away from her. We both settled with our backs against the couch. I turned my head towards her. "Have you asked Trevor to go tonight?" I asked.

"Would he be allowed what with security and all?" She asked back.

To be honest I hadn't even thought about that. "I'll text Matt and ask him," I replied. We talked for a few minutes before my phone rang, startling us both. "Hello?" I answered.

_"Hello. It's Alex."_

"Oh, hello Alex. What's going on?" I asked confused.

_"Well first things first, who is Trevor?" _She asked rather tentatively.

"It's my friends date," I answered laughing. Did she think I was going to bring someone else while Matt had invited me?

_"Oh! Okay. Gosh, you scared me for a moment,"_ she said with relief.

"Why is that?"

_ "Oh you daft girl. You don't know do you? You're not just a fling I'll tell you that much," _she replied kindly. "He actually fancies you and well it would be a shame if it wasn't mutual."

That put a smile on my face, but it soon fell. "Alex, he lives on the other side of the country. I couldn't possibly…" I replied trailing off. Kaylah looked at me with a knowing sadness. She would have to leave Trevor after all.

"What room are you in sweetheart?" She asked kindly.

I could feel my eyes sting with tears as I answered her quickly. I didn't want to spoil anything about this perfect trip by crying.

_ "I'll be there in half a second. Oh, and Trevor can come. Elija is going to stand guard outside," _she said before hanging up. I was vaguely aware of Kaylah putting her arms around me as my phone fell beside me on the couch. The overwhelming emotions hit me again as tears fell from my eyes. I wasn't sobbing, but I was frustrated and stressed. Kay knew me well and kept silent as she rubbed my back. I didn't like talking when I was already frustrated.

A few minutes later we heard a knock on the door and she stood slowly. "I'm going to shower. It'll be okay," she said kissing my forehead.

I wanted to believe her, but it was rather hard to at the moment. I walked with heavy feet to the door and opened it for Alex. "Hey," I said softly smiling.

"Hello. Come let's sit down," she said leading me into the room. We sat by one another and she took my hands in hers. "What in the world is getting to you?" She asked softly, as if she were my mother. I could get used to having a mother figure like her.

"I guess I just don't know what he sees in something so ordinary," I replied sighing.

"Oh you…" she said before taking a deep breath. "Honey I haven't seen Matt this calm since…well never. You are calming to him. Slowly becoming his anchor in just a few days," she said rubbing the tops of my hands.

I stared at her stunned for a few seconds trying to let everything settle in. "He's happy?" I asked. Her curls tossed wildly with the shaking of her head and I laughed lightly with her. "Do you think he would want to keep…whatever we are…after this is over?"

She sighed before speaking. Great sign. "That's where it gets complicated. Matt is a bit special and gets flush easily. I remember the first time I flirted with him on set. He nearly fell over the console, granted I was in his lap front and center. It still happens though. He's absolutely precious, but totally nervous often. Just…tell him how you feel. You do want to be with him, right?" She asked as if she were almost unsure.

A relieved smile slowly crept onto my face. "Yeah, yeah. I really do," I said nodding my head almost furiously.

Alex smiled and let go of my hand to clap. "Brilliant!" She said standing. "By my watch you've an hour to get ready so hop to it!"

I stood and rocked on my heels. "Are you coming with?"

"Oh no darling. I'm picking up my little one," she said with a peaceful smile. I briefly wondered how long it had been since Alex had seen her… "You'll see me before you go though. May meet her tomorrow!"

"Oh I'd love to!"

"She won't let me live down not seeing her Matt. She's insufferable with him. He's just as bad with her though, spoiling her like she is his kid. He's such a child," she said shaking her head fondly. I couldn't wait to see him with kids…

"Well thank you Alex. I'll try getting though to him," I said as we hugged tightly.

"It will be all right." She said before pulling back. When she did she waved behind me and I realized Kay had come out of the shower. "Make this one hurry," she said pointing to me. "I've held her long enough." She said with a fond smile and a wave as she walked out of the door.

"Well I guess I should hop in the shower," I said turning to Kayla. She was drying her hair wildly with a towel.

"Wash your hair and I'll put it into a curly waterfall braid." I smiled to her as I walked past and hopped into the shower, thinking about the dream again. If my subconscious was already imagining him saying 'I love you' then I was in big trouble. _What in the world was supposed to happen after this whole scene?_


	6. Fifties Hipsters

_**A/N: **Short little insert chapter from Matt's POV._

I knocked on their room door hearing Kaylah yell a 'hold on' behind it. My hands buried themselves into my pockets on their own accord. How obvious is it that I'm nervous? The fame really had changed me, quieter I suppose. How do you open up to people when they could be the subjects of your demise?

"Oh, hey Matt. She's just finishing up. Putting on her shoes I think," Kaylah said answering the door. She ran back to the couch and hopped on the guy there while I shut the door.

"Oof. What do you think you are? Tiny or something?" He asked her playfully. Kaylah smacked him and he kissed her, making her giggle. "Hi Matt. I'm Trevor," he said addressing me after a few seconds.

"Hiya. Ready for tonight?" I asked sitting down in a chair. _Best to make conversation_ – I thought nervously playing with my hands.

"Yeah! I love piano man. I've been playing since about five," he responded. Kaylah turned and mentioned something about him never telling her that and they were now talking back and forth. My attention had been completely diverted.

Amelia stumbled out of the room fixing her leggings. All incredibly sexy and adorable in one. Her hair was down and the right side was braided, tucking in her bangs, as the rest of her hair fell in curls. She had a black dress on with white polka dots and leggings that reminded me of spider webs. Her shoes were sparkly and red. "There's no place like home?" I instantly blurted out.

Her head snapped up at me and she laughed nervously, standing straight and clicking her heels. "Hello!" She said brightly after a few clicks.

I stood and crossed the room to her as she stepped into my embrace like it was second nature. "Hey pretty lady," I whispered softly to her. She shivered and it brought a smile to my lips.

"You look pretty snazzy in your Beastie Boys shirt. Hipster," she said pulling back in a teasing tone to me.

I just laughed and tapped her nose. "And you look like you just walked out of a fifties film. Minus the leggings, those are just dangerous," I said giving her a good size up. She blushed at my fervent study, but I couldn't stop for anything. Her legs were endless and it was beautiful.

"You'll have to show me how dangerous later," she finally said winking. I swallowed very hard and watched her as she twirled around; the dress blowing out around her.

"You're breathtaking darling," I said stopping her with a hand to the waist. She smiled and looked up at me – the perfect height. Her wide green eyes glowed. I brought my left hand up to entwine my fingers with some of her soft curls and brought my lips down to meet hers. Her arms wrapped around my waist and played with the bottom hem of my shirt tentatively. I smiled against her lips and pulled back feeling completely at ease within her arms. "Ready?"

She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hide her smile and nodded her head. The twinkle in her eye didn't dwindle as she turned to face Kaylah and Trevor, her right arm still around my waist. "Come on love birds!" She said to the couple snogging on the couch.

They laughed and gave one another a few more pecks before standing. I took out my phone and dialed Kaz. "You lot ready?" I asked when she answered.

_ "Yeah, down in the back. Elijah is right at the back entry if you're alright to make it out?"_

"Yeah. I have the girls and Kay's plus one. See you in a mo'," I said as we walked out their hotel door. We followed the stairs down and outside to the back with no problems, save Amelia tripping. "Glad it wasn't me for once," I said laughing. She turned to tap me on the chest, but I grabbed her hand. As I kissed her knuckles I watched her eyes flutter lightly. _Operation woo is on full ride._

"Insufferable child," she muttered out. I winked and we finally reached the limo.

"Riding in style. Not too bad," Kaylah said as she climbed in after Trevor. Trevor and I laughed as Amelia swatted her best friend on the bum.

"Oh I like them already!" Karen giggled out when I got in and Elijah shut the door. She already had a glass of champagne in her hand.

"I'm getting Karen duty again tonight aren't I?" Darvill asked, mocking a downtrodden voice.

" Mmmm, 'fraid so mate," I replied pulling Amelia closer to me. She snuggled into my embrace and trailed circles on my knee, much like she had played with the fray of my jeans the night we met.

"Oi! I'm fun. They'll see," Karen replied sticking her tongue out at Arthur. We all laughed in good nature as Elijah pulled out heading to the bar.

**A/N: **So…should I put Arthur and Karen together? Do we approve? Yes…no…Idk. I don't even know how that works, but I feel like maybe? Super shortie. I just…I LOVE writing from Matt's POV. BB giraffe. You all are getting late night ramble-tastic me and I'm so sorry. One more long chapter for tonight. Xox


	7. My Girl

_Back in Amelia's POV_

"Do you lot want another bucket?" Matt asked.

My brain was already fuzzy so of course I nodded. My mouth became faster than my brain. "Sex on the Beach!" I blurted out. _Good way to not give attention to your drunken stupor genius. _

Matt leaned over my chair to whisper in my ear. "You do live in Florida babe." He winked and my whole chest tightened I watched him stand back up and a violent shiver went through my body. _Is it really necessary for you to be that sexy?_ – I thought to myself. He gave a deep soft laugh and acknowledged Arthur's requests for a Blue Hawaiian bucket and stalked off. I leaned back in the chair taking a deep breath ready for the next song.

Kaylah and I both started laughing at the same time as Glenn Miller's _In the Mood_ floated through both pianos. It was the song we had chosen after our first bucket. She stood from Trevor's lap and I pulled Karen from Arthur's as we made our way to the dance floor. All three of us twirled one another around and giggled like schoolgirls as we danced carelessly. We twisted and jived until the song ended and had a little applaud and laugh from the crowd as we turned to face the boys.

"Our boys," Karen slurred out. We giggled again and headed back to them.

"You've got a pair of hips on you missy," Matt said as he wrapped his fingers around my waist. He pulled me down to sit back into his lap and I was briefly reminded of my dream. _Sure think of that now brain. _

I wiggled my hips into him, simply finding a comfortable…position. "Oh, you have no idea," my mouth retorted boldly. When I shifted and put my left arm over his shoulders I noticed his eyes had darkened. His left hand smoothed up and down my thigh, making me shiver again.

"You are so lucky you have these leggings on. I know how soft your skin really is Amelia," he purred out to me. I bit my bottom lip and he shook his head slowly to me. I felt his hips push up and felt what I was doing to him.

The world spun and I buried my face into his neck, lightly pressing feather kisses to the hollow. "So daring Mr. Smith. Please tell me you're going to do something about it later." I said as his grip on my thigh tightened. I shimmied my hips into him as a response.

"You have no idea Amelia," he replied. _When did my actual name sound so erotic?_

We were lost in our own world for a bit before I heard the drums begin a slower jazz beat. The Frank Sinatra song _I've Got You Under My Skin _floated through the room. I sat up and he tapped me lightly on the nose while singing. Giggling, I hugged him around the neck and kissed him on the cheek, feeling blissfully happy.

A woman came over to the table after the song finished with a full round of shots. _Oh good lord I'm going to regret this. _"Here we are. From a Ms. Song? Best wishes sweeties was the message sent," she said setting the rounds down.

"Awe! I love that woman!" Karen exclaimed. Arthur covered her mouth and nodded thanks to the lady who smiled kindly and walked away.

"Upside-down pineapple shots!" Matt said sniffing one of the cups.

I had never had one, but who doesn't like pineapple? We all took a glass each and clinked them together, none to quietly. "To the strangest life I've ever known," Arthur said.

"JIM MORRISON!" I blurted out. Giggling, we all muttered cheers before downing the shots.

_Definitely delicious _– I thought as I set my glass down. "You can really hold your own," Matt said as I turned to him. He kissed me and I responded rather boldly, wanting to taste the pineapple on his tongue.

He pulled away slowly after our breathing became almost inappropriate. "Mmm, come back. You taste like pineapples," I said dreamily. _Definitely past the point of caring about embarrassment. _

"As do you," he replied sweetly. A loud shriek from Karen snapped us out of our stare. "BLOODY HELL Gillian!" Matt said holding a hand to his chest. It hadn't really fazed me, which was odd.

Arthur had his hands covering his ears, but soon wrapped his arms around her. Bohemian Rhapsody was now floating through the pianos. Matt made an approving sound and soon reached his arms around me to hold Arthur's and Karen's hands. Everyone at the table sang, but no one as sentimentally as the three. Matt's eyes were a bit clouded and Karen was crying by the end. They really all were best friends.

Matt turned back to me as they all gave one another fond knowing looks, the ghost of sadness still on his face. I traced his cheek and he leaned into my touch. I thought back to what Alex had said, I made him happy. Was he sad because his best friends were leaving? Would he let me comfort him?

My thoughts were once again interrupted by my song pick this time. I sang happily to him and he held me tightly. The fear I had felt earlier about falling for him had dissipated, the look of adoration was plastered on his face as he held me in an almost cradle. Something in how soft he was being with me made me smile contentedly despite the butterflies in my tummy. Matt followed my body with his fingers as I sang.

_It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose. _**A hand ran up my leg to bop me lightly on the nose**. _Wherever it goes I always know that you make me smile. Please stay for a while now. Just take your time wherever you go. _**He hugged me tightly slowly rocking with me**. I lightly continued and emotions passed his face. He was just as scared as I, but we could do this. No matter where he was he would always give me feelings that I adore. _Wherever, wherever, wherever you go. I always know. Cuz you make me smile just for a while. _

The song ended and he kissed me with a nose rub. He didn't let go of me for the rest of the night and it took about three more songs to finish our drinks off. Kaylah was tapping on my shoulder when we had finished and people were slowly filing out of the bar. "I think I'm done in. You?" She asked.

I nodded my head and everyone stood up, chairs being moved back and stretching. Matt, Arthur and Trevor split all three buckets and the girls thanked them all, but as we walked outside I held Matt's hand and looked deeply into his glistening eyes. "Thank you Matt," I said. He hugged me and lifted me from the ground a little, making me squeal quietly with delight.

"My pleasure," he replied into my hair. He set me down as we started towards the limo that Elijah was leaning against.

"Have a good night then sir?" He asked as Matt waved.

"Yes, thank you Elijah," he said as the rest of us clambered into the car. The ride back to the hotel was filled with things that would be embarrassing, had we not all been drunk. Karen was slurring things, I was laughing too loudly and Kaylah kept clapping her hands muttering something about not being able to really feel it. Arthur kept tickling Karen, while Matt couldn't keep his hands off my bum and Trevor couldn't stop locking lips with Kaylah.

We finally arrived and Matt was the first to step out helping me hop out. I held his hand as we stood and waited for everyone to file out. Elijah pulled off to go and park while we walked into the deserted entrance. Karen immediately dragged Arthur towards the elevators as he waved frantically. _Was there something with them? –_ I wondered to myself for a few beats too long.

Kaylah opening her mouth brought me to. Her and Trevor were slowly walking backwards towards the elevator. "Smith take her, ya?" Matt, being good-natured laughed as he wrapped his arms around me from behind saying of course to her. I just stared at her absolutely horrified. Then she did something completely uncalled for. Yelling out "Laters, baby!" to me.

I tried to go for her, but Matt's arms were too strong around my waist. I stopped struggling when I felt his lips at my neck. "Kill her later. You're mine for the evening."

My heart dropped at the words _for the evening_, but that was soon forgotten when I felt his teeth at my neck. I turned in his arms. "None of this is because you're completely…oh what do you all call it? Completely pissed…" I asked innocently in a very mock British accent. _WHO DOES THAT_? My inner self yelled.

Matt laughed and grabbed my bum. "For being drunk that was actually really good. And no Amelia, I'm pleased to have you as all mine again for the evening. I have wanted to keep you hostage in my room ever since you turned up at my door sweetheart," he said releasing me to hold my hand as we walked towards the elevator.

We made it up to his floor and thoughts I'd rather expel flew through my head when he let go of my hand to insert his key into the door. He held the door open and managed to obliterate the thoughts as he pushed me up against the door roughly once he'd managed to close it. His kiss was desperate and I almost couldn't keep up with his all consuming tongue. He tasted like part of the girl drinks and the Lager he, Arthur and Trevor had a few of.

He tasted wonderful and his hands felt lovely as they explored a bit of my bare skin. His hands had reached under my dress to hold me around the sides. He soon slowed his kiss down and flattened my dress keeping his hands low on my waist. I whimpered when his lips left mine, slowly opening my eyes.

His head was down and he was breathing heavily. I ran my fingers through his hair and let him calm as his hips drifted away from mine. "I'm really terrified of buggering this up, or having the distance be too much," he said softly. His forehead fell to mine as he let out a defeated sigh.

"Oh Matt," I whispered not recognizing the softness in my voice. He lifted his eyes to mine, looking at me in desperation. "If we are worth it I will fight like hell to keep this," I said motioning between us.

His green eyes became hidden as he closed his eyes slowly. His right leg got a bit jittery and he finally opened them. A new look plagued his features and a brief panic rose in my chest. "I will too," he muttered. "I just…" _here it comes…_

He took a deep breath. "Agh!" He said slapping the section of the door frame furthest from my head. He turned from me and walked away pacing as his hands flew wildly into his hair. "It's lovely. All of this really, it's flattering. I love that I've met iconic people, become a part of history and met some of my best mates. I couldn't ask for more," he said turning back to me.

I cocked my head to the side and waited for him to continue. "Matt? You can tell me," I said walking slowly to him. His face fell briefly into relief since he probably thought he had scared me, but I understood his outburst of frustration. Someone so young dealing with such pressure, he deserved outbursts whenever he needed them.

He sat on the couch and I walked to him, grabbing his hand. He let me lace my fingers with his before giving them a tight squeeze and letting go. _No, no, no, no_ – I chanted in my head. Maybe if I wished hard enough this wouldn't happen. Was it past 11:11 yet? Of course…3:15 a.m. close enough.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "I know. I just…oh, Amelia. Please, don't cry," he said wiping a tear from my eyes.

I hadn't been aware of the tears as I silently made my wish, but now I just felt guilty for them. I was just a fan, nothing special. I sniffed and looked to him. "No, Matt. It's okay. We both probably had different expectations about this," I said motioning between us again. My voice was almost on the verge of calm. No use in making him feel guilty about this.

"What were you expecting from this?" He asked in an almost dark tone as he sat back against the couch.

_ Great, way to piss him off._ I took a deep breath and willed my tears to stop. His defensive tone really made my heart stop. He was going to shut down and I could feel it. I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them before looking up to answer him. Fear consumed me, but I couldn't have him thinking it was just because he was a celebrity.

"I was expecting to be able to keep something with us. I mean, I know you're busy and don't have much time to fiddle with a girl so ordinary considering the world you're in everyday. I thought maybe we would give it a run for our money. You know? Get to know one another and just be. Not really even being together if you didn't want, just to be able to talk. You're an intriguing person Matt. How could I not want to know you?" I asked.

I expected a blow, but his features soon relaxed. He was frustrated, but something in what I said made him visibly calm. "Me? You want to just be?" He asked in a shy tone.

He was suddenly the Matt back from the piano bar; a regular guy that had so much power over my being, but one so true to form. I placed two fingers under his chin to make him really look at me. "Matt I don't like you because you're the Doctor, Christian, or hell even Thomas. I like you because you're driven and passionate about everything that spikes your interest. I've seen you tonight. The way you smile when you see your friends happy and the way you react to a girl singing to you," I let my hand fall and looked down at my toes, lightly playing with them before speaking again. "I've seen the real you for a few days now and honestly I'm afraid this will all end when we separate. It crushed me earlier," I admitted feeling more tears fall.

He spoke quietly, but deliberately next. "Could you do this? Be with me in the midst of all this chaos? My life isn't ideal for any kind of relationship. And…fuck. It's just so incredibly unfair to love something so much, but have it completely alter your life. I don't want you to feel pressured by any of this," he said putting his head in his hands and audibly sighing.

"Like I said, I don't like you because you're famous. Hell, half the time I forget," was the only thing I could respond. I gave a half-hearted breathy laugh.

We fell into silence for a few minutes, each taking time to calm. Was he scared this was all a rouse? I couldn't like him for just his name. His name didn't say he enjoyed piano bars or more sugar than tea. It didn't tell me he smelled of cinnamon and vanilla. It didn't tell me he tapped his ring against whatever cup he was holding, or that when he sang his eyes sparkled and his voice dropped. It didn't tell me that he was heartbroken over Karen and Arthur, or that anytime they hugged they lingered too long because they were all breaking up such a close friendship. It didn't tell me that he was afraid of going on himself, but being with him did. Reading his emotions told me what a passionate soft person he was.

I wanted to know more about him. What did he do after all the filming? What were his hobbies and what books did he re-read? What music calmed him down and hyped him up? Did he cry during movies, or would he hold me when I cried during them? I lost myself in the nine million questions I ached to ask him. None of that could be told though; it had to be lived. I wanted to live that with him.

"Amelia?" I heard him softly speak from my side. It was almost a broken whisper.

I turned to look at him. His arms were held open and I immediately climbed into them. He shifted us so his back was against the armrest of the couch and I was in between both of his legs. I laid my head back onto his right shoulder and he swiped my hair to the side, peppering my neck with feather kisses. "Would you come to London or Cardiff?" He asked after a few.

I nodded my head instantly against him. "Would you come to Florida?" I asked turning my head to him. His arms were wrapped around my waist and I had my hands atop his.

"Only if you promised me a few days at the beach," he replied in a carefree voice. He laughed lightly and a weight lifted itself from my heart.

Breathing easier I replied. "We could definitely have that arranged," I said stroking his hand.

He moved his left arm and picked a strand of my hair to twirl it between his thumb and pointer fingers. "Will you say you're spoken for?" He asked quietly.

Willing my heart to slow I gripped the hand that was still lying on my tummy, playing with my dress. "Matthew, are you trying to ask if I'll be your girlfriend?" I asked shimmying my shoulder against his chest.

He laughed and picked his arms up, smoothing them up and down my arms in an almost massage. "I'm asking you for texting and scones."

_Trust him to make everything feel at ease _- I thought to myself. I laughed brightly and turned to nuzzle his neck, my hair falling over my face. "Of course," I replied brightly.

He squeezed me tightly against him as I rested there. He hummed a song that made me think of the Enya song _If I Could be Where You Are. _We could do this. He would only be a heartbeat away.

**A/N**: _So many songs in this one! Ha. So one more chapter for the evening. Cannot wait to hear from all of you tomorrow. The next one is them leaving so be prepared! Heh. Hope all of you enjoy and thanks for the support. Xox_


	8. Goodbye

I woke in the morning with a very warm weight draped over me in a bed. _When did we move from the couch? _– I wondered briefly. I detangled myself slowly from Matt's warmth and sat up, remembering my braid was still in. I unwound it on my way to the bathroom. As I looked in the mirror I noticed my face was rather flush, but I looked happy. I had a boyfriend who I hardly knew anything about, but had all the time in the world to learn about. I washed my face quickly and stole a drop of his toothpaste to rinse my mouth out a bit. I resolved to just hop in the shower after attempting to wash the make up from my face. There hadn't been anything I was dying to see today and if Matt needed to be up surely Karen would have bothered him already.

I washed my hair and reveled in the scent of his body wash; the hot water relaxed my muscles and calmed me. When I finally stepped out I thought I heart Matt going about, but I slipped my dress on and tied my hair into a high tight bun. I walked out of the bathroom finding that he had gotten up. I heard him talking and followed his voice into the other room. "Yeah, we're not needed are we? Oh okay. Yeah, she is here. Slept like a baby. Nope, she got me up – had a wash. Yeah. We are leaving at seven. Okay, sure. OH, you've got her! Alex! Bring me her! Ha, I love her too. All right. Yeah, perfect. Get Gillan and Darvill, they slept at hers. Bye, love," he said finishing putting his cell on the table.

He had not noticed me yet and I smiled at his yawn and stretch speaking to him after it from the doorway. "Hello," I said more softly than intended.

A smile spread like wildfire as he turned to me. He walked to me and began singing, making me blush. "Good morning beautiful. How was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side," he sang.

I laughed brightly as he spun me dancing into him. "Country Matthew? I thought that was my territory," I said turning to face him.

"Oh I am a man of many Ms. Amelia. You all right if I go shower? Alex is bringing Salome so I figure we can have a snack and chat," he said running his hand through his floppy hair.

"Of course," I said briefly hugging him. "You go. I'm going to give Kay a call."

"All right," he said turning to the bathroom. He shut the door and I let out a huge sigh of content.

I walked to the couch and opened my phone, finding a message from Kay telling me to call when I got up. I smiled and pressed call. "Hey," she answered groggily.

"Hey crazy. How are you?"

_"Meh, all right. Trevor is ordering breakfast. How are you?"_

"I'm fine. Matt's just hopped in the shower so he is going to order something when he comes out."

_"They don't need to be in today?"_

"Nope. Alex is bringing her daughter over around 12:30 if you want to come up. What's Trevor doing?"

_"He is good until seven, but guess what?"_ She asked, her voice raising a few octaves.

"What?"

_"He lives in Clearwater, right near us!"_ She said excited.

"Oh Kay. That's great!" I exclaimed. She deserved someone who was as sweet as Trevor had been recently.

_"Yeah. It's good. But hey, what about Matt? Has he said anything?"_ She asked almost shyly.

"He asked me last night, but I'm afraid it may have been because of the drinks, ya know?"

_"I doubt that honey. He sang to you for Christ's sake. That was sickeningly cute by the way_," she replied laughing.

"Yeah. We'll see. Hey the water just turned off so I'm going to go, but be up around 12:30 okay?"

_"Course babe, text me the room number. Love you_," she said fondly.

"Love you too Kay," I responded before hanging up. I was happy for her and if Matt wasn't speaking drunk last night I would be happy for me too.

He disturbed my thoughts as he came from the room with low riding black pants on and a dark green shirt. He was drying his hair wildly with a hand towel and his hips peek-a-booed out with his raised arms. He stopped and smiled at me. "Hiya!" He said brightly.

His hair stuck out at all ends and I beckoned him to me. "Commere and sit," I said adoringly. He came to sit next to me and I bent his head down a bit to finger through his disheveled hair. He sighed contentedly and began running his hands up and down my now bare legs. His baby soft hair made my heart stutter.

"Such smooth skin. You smell a bit like me," he said grinning.

I put my hands down, finishing, and flushed. "Yeah, none of my stuff... since Kay thrust me on you last night. Sorry about that," I said looking in his eyes. They were a brilliantly bright shade of green.

"Oh I didn't mind a bit. Probably would have asked you anyway. She saved me the denial," he replied lacing our fingers together.

"I would have come up Matt," I said softly. I bit on the inside of my mouth to keep from saying something utterly stupid.

"Really?" He asked in a hopeful tone. I nodded my head and he kissed me atop the nose. "I really do like you, ya know. I meant everything I said last night Amelia," he said fondly looking me straight in the eye.

I shrunk a little under his gaze, but he smoothed his fingers over the tops of my hands calming me. "Promise?" I asked quietly.

He nodded and I smiled slowly to him. The look in his eyes burned through me, butterflies danced happily in my tummy. His lips soon crashed to mine. His hands found their way apart from mine and onto my waist pulling me astride him. My own hands flew into his hair. If we were going to get anywhere this kissing would be no help, but I wasn't about to stop him. He tasted faintly of the Lager from last night and toothpaste.

He groaned disapprovingly at the sound of a knock on the door. "Room service," he muttered before moving me back to the couch. He grabbed his wallet and politely thanked the poor flustered girl at the door. He turned with the tray in his hand, obviously pleased with himself. "Fruit, granola bits and cheese!" He exclaimed happily.

I laughed, his childlike attitude just reaffirming why I adored him. "Thank you," I said as he sat next to me.

He nodded and we fell into silence eating slowly. He rested against the couch soon enough and I followed suit preparing to finish off a cheese cube. "This whole thing may be really difficult. I mean, the distance and the time difference. One of us may only be able to call the other on weekends. Sometimes we end up filming really late as well," he said looking guiltily at me. It was as if he expected me to deny him.

"I still think it's worth a go," I said smiling fondly. He smiled right back at me, relieved. "Matt, we can work through it. I graduate soon as well!" I said doing a little happy dance.

"Could I…er…come?" He asked tentatively.

I don't know what my face mirrored, but I know it was some form of shock. "You'd want to?" I asked perplexed.

He smiled at the ball being back in his court. We were batting back and forth shocking one another this morning. "Amelia, I don't know what it is, but you have apprehended me. My whole being." He replied as he pulled me back astride him. He ran his hands lightly up and down my back and I relaxed into his touch. "I want to get to know you. I want to be able to make you smile and hold you when you're upset. I want to see you in my pajamas and kiss you when I've had a long clumsy day at work. I want to be able to argue with you and have ridiculously good make-up sex and argue about what to watch on tele."

By the end of his admittance my smile was so wide it hurt. "I want all of that too. I want to smack you when you interrupt me reading and bother you while you're trying to learn scripts. I want to learn how to make you a good cup of tea and yell at you for using too much sugar and being hyper before bed. I want to call you stupid names and cuddle up to your warmth naked in the winter," I finished kissing him heartily on the lips.

He smiled into the kiss and pushed my hips against him, his hands on my bum. "We can do this?" He asked pulling away after a few moments.

I put my hands on top of the couch pinning him as he slowly opened his questioning eyes to mine. "We can and I want to. I want to know you Matt," I said sweetly.

He sighed and pulled me by the waist to lie against him. "I'm comfortable with you missy," he finally said playfully.

We talked mindlessly for about twenty minutes before a knock came to his door. "Oh just open it Gillan!" He shouted loudly.

The door opened and he kissed me briefly, getting up to greet who ever was at the door. Something told me it wasn't Karen, she would have shouted back to him. I heard an unfamiliar voice as the door hit the wall. "Matt how could you think I was Karen?" A small voice asked accusingly.

"Oh goodness. Sorry lovebug. Commere! I haven't seen you in eons it seems!" He said happily. I looked from over the couch and saw him lift a small girl into his arms. She was absolutely beautiful. Dark wisps framed her face and her hair fell just below her shoulders.

"Matt you're going to break your back picking her up. She is eleven now," Alex's voice chimed in. She stepped through the door with her hands on her hips.

Matt pecked Salome on the cheek and set her down striding quickly to Alex. "You're just jealous because she's not going to reach my height, but she may reach yours." He said hugging her.

"Oh shut up," she said smiling and stepping back from him. "Where's my new favorite?" She asked.

Matt pointed to me and I stood shyly straightening my dress. I waved to her as I crossed the room to her. She enveloped me into a hug and I relaxed. "Salome this is Amelia. Matt's…" she trailed off questioningly as she pulled away from the hug.

"Girlfriend," he quickly said looking to me with a sparkle in his eye.

Alex erupted into a smile and I looked at Salome, holding my hand out. She let go of Matt's hand and quickly grabbed me to hug me, locking her little arms around my neck. I bent and hugged her back, bending slightly. "Amelia! Is that really your name?" she asked bouncing on her feet and holding my hands.

I laughed and nodded. "It is surprisingly. Yours is more unique though. Do you know what your name means?" She shook her head and I looked at Alex who shrugged and smiled at me. I turned back to Salome. "It means peace in Hebrew."

"Mom! Why didn't you tell me that?" She whined out.

Alex just laughed and tapped her nose. "I actually didn't know darling."

Salome turned back to me. "How do you know?" She inquired in earnest curiosity.

"I know a lot of weird things," I replied laughing.

She turned fully to Matt who was staring at me in awe. She still had her little hand holding my left. "I like her Matty," she said definitively. She turned back to me. "Will you help me draw a peace sign?"

"Of course," I said nodding to her. I followed her to the couch and shrugged at Matt and Alex. Both of who were smiling fondly at me.

* * *

**Matt's POV**

I watched Amelia turn to the couch with Salome unable to keep the shit-eating grin off of my face. She was fantastic. "So she's still here?" Alex asked quietly.

I turned to her rather perplexed at her tone, but saw her cheeky smile. "Oh Kingston, when will you stop teasing me?" I asked.

"Never sweetie," she replied. She turned and I followed her into the kitchen.

I sat across from her at the table. "So how's everything on your end?" I asked marveling that my heart didn't shatter watching her wrap her lips around her water bottle. Amelia really was taking precedence.

"It's good, ya. I've got a girlfriend taking Salome in a few days so I can go on a date," she said rolling her eyes, unable to keep the smile from her voice.

"Oi, what's wrong with dates?" I asked pretending to be offended. I had taken her on a few after all.

"Oh nothing, just pulling your chain," she replied playfully smacking my arm.

We both laughed and turned at the knock on the door. I opened it to Karen in sunglasses and an amused Arthur. "Rough night Kazza?" I asked.

"Don't start Smith," she said smacking me.

"Oh come here darling," Alex cooed fondly from behind me.

"Oi! Don't take her side Alex. She hit me!" I said complaining. Those two were fiery nightmares together. A little hand smacked me right above my hip. "Hey!" I said turning around. I was now facing a very stern looking, but adorable eleven year old.

"Ladies are always right. You deserved it," she said with her hands on her little hips.

"Hey. Since when are you on their side? I thought we were mates!" I said motioning between us.

"We are, but be nice to Kaz," she replied crossing her arms.

_Honestly, everyone against me. _"Fine," I grumbled out as Kaz let go of Alex to hug my supposed best friend. **Traitor.**

"I knew I like you munchkin," Kaz said hugging Salome tightly. "Where's Amelia?" She asked as she stood up.

Salome stood in front of her mom as Alex pushed her nails through Salome's hair. "She's my new best friend. She's in the other room doing cursive for me," she said grabbing my hand. "AMELIA!" She yelled.

Karen leaned her head against Alex's shoulder and let out a groan. Arthur giggled, _so incredibly mean to someone he adored._ Amelia came striding back into the main room. "Yes?" She inquired of Salome.

"Nothing. Kaz asked where you were," she replied simply shrugging. Kaz lifted her hand and waved as Arthur gave Amelia a quick hug.

"Ah. Well hello everyone," she said taking hold of my other hand.

I turned slightly to her. "Where are Trevor and…Oh hello you two!" I said as they showed at the open door. Kaylah look a bit rumbled, but Trevor had bags under his eyes.

"Can we order food?" Karen piped up. We all nodded in agreement and they sat in the little living room as I ordered food for everyone. Salome insisted we had pizza. Room service was bound to despise me at this rate.

We all sat and talked over food for a few hours. Salome flipped between my lap, Amelia's and her mothers. We all randomly entertained her and heard stories of her best mates at school. Before we knew it the clock struck four. Kazza, Arthur and I had to be out by five so good-byes were in store. I was sure Amelia had to pack as well.

Alex was the first to go and we wished her and Salome a safe trip back. Alex had handed Amelia something, which I assumed was her number while Salome hugged me. She told me I had better not visit without her new best friend. Arthur and Kaz left next since Kaz had brought her house in a suitcase. They said bye, telling me not to be late. Trevor left with Kaylah who told Amelia to take as long as she needed. "I'll pack your bags hun," she said hugging Amelia tightly.

Amelia thanked her and said bye quietly before shutting the door. She took a deep breath and turned to face me with teary eyes. Her green eyes sparkled. "Salome was right. You do look like a ballerina with your hair up like that," I said stuffing my hands into my pockets. _Why was I so shy to just take her in my arms?_

She smiled and shook her head fondly. "All the flattery Smith. You would think we were together or something," she replied with a half laugh sob.

"We are." I replied definitively. I wanted to know every bit of her. "I want to be. Even beyond today. Surely you know that?"

"I've never loved and hated Kay so much in my life," she said sighing with a deep breath.

"Why?"

"Because she can take Trevor home," she replied. Tears finally broke through the dam as she sobbed.

Her small frame shook as she put her face in her hands and that was all the motivation I needed. I quickly stepped to her and wrapped my arms around her protectively. "I will come and see you darling. Nothing could keep me from you now," I whispered into her hair. She laughed between a sob again. I pulled back from her and placed my hands on either side of her beautifully blotchy heart-shaped face. Her green eyes probed at me with a hopeful look. "We can do this. Me and you. We'll be good ya?"

She placed her hands softly over mine and laced her fingers with mine. She brought our hands away from her face and down to hang at our sides, holding on to one another tightly. "We are good Smith," she said fondly.

"Thatta girl!" I said, unable to stop myself from pulling her into me again. She giggled and I felt her arms come around my waist.

"So sexting and cyber scones until next we meet?" She asked in a tone muffled by my chest.

"By cyber scones you mean these?" I asked as I pulled her up for a kiss.

She kissed me incredibly too sweetly back. I parted her lips with my tongue and reveled in her unique taste. She tasted faintly of the fruit we had earlier, pizza and just…her. Her arms came to wind around my neck and she pushed her soft body into mine, she had such a responsive side to her. How was I to pull away and let her go when she was writhing under me as such?

Thankfully she slowed the kiss down and scratched my shoulders lightly with her nails. She pulled away completely flushed after a few and I realized my breathing had become particularly ragged. "I simply cannot get enough of you," I said leaning my forehead against hers.

She laughed and lightly kissed me atop the nose. "Behave," she said stepping from me.

"Let me know you're all right when you get home?" I pleaded her.

"Course. Same to you though, we are only five hours difference so I'll keep my call on high." She said trying to hide the emotion from her voice.

"I will. Be a good girl and do well in school so I can piss Steven off and come for your graduation," I said winking at her.

"He deserves it!" She said finally letting go and turning. She opened the door and stepped halfway out. She waved softly and I pulled the door from her hand holding it open. I waved to her and kissed her. A shy smile made its way to her face and she stepped away…I watched her walk for a bit and shut the door…slamming my head against it. Missing her already. One last … and I'd pack, right?

I threw the door open and said her name tentatively into the hallway. Her retreating figure turned to me shaking her head inquiring what. I held my arms open and smiled as she began running down the hallway. She jumped into my arms and I immediately spun her making her giggle wildly. I set her down with a kiss and suddenly remembered something. "Hold on!" I said as I ran into my room. I walked back to her, item in hand. "Brought it up before I came to get you yesterday!"

She smiled and realized what was in my hand, fingering it lightly as I held it out. "My phantom," she said smiling and looking up at me fondly.

"My biggest fan," I replied.

She smacked me playfully before giving me a quick peck. "Get packing. Karen will kill you."

"I know," I replied kissing her again.

She giggled when I pulled back and turned to walk away. I surprised her by smacking her lightly on the bum. She turned swiftly placing her hands on her hip. "Matt!" She said trying and failing to hide her smile.

"Mine!" I said pointing to her.

She leaned over giving into her laughter. "Yes, yours," she replied finally leaning up. She was flush and very happy.

I clicked my tongue and held a peace sign to her. She held her arms up, making a heart with her hands holding the mask between her teeth. She turned after a few seconds, skipping away.

I watched her until she reached the elevator and shut the door. My room had become quite a mess, but I gathered everything thinking of what I now had. Even when we got caught doing signings through the airport I was giddy. I fell asleep to piano music, ready to talk to my girl again…my girl…my fairytale.

**A/N**_: Awe guys...last one for tonight. Sorry for mass posting and like blowing up people's emails. Love you all! I hope you all enjoy this. Bright future in store for these two. Ah...if you all don't stop me i probably will write Kazza and Darvill together so you have been forewarned. Also, looking forward to writing an M. Too much tension between these babies. Xox _


	9. The Call

_Alarms had to be the most dreadful invention on the face of the planet. Really, who wants to wake up to a loud beepy thing? _– I thought to myself after pickup my cell phone. It wasn't an alarm…it was a number calling me at 9 p.m.

"Hello?" I answered tentatively. I knew who I wanted it to be. I'd spent the past two days in bed hoping Matt would call and maybe it was him.

"Well hello there. It's 9 p.m. your time, were you already in bed my Sleeping Beauty?" A familiar voice began.

I sat up and bounced on the bed a few times – thrilled to finally hear his voice. "Hello love! How are you?" I asked excitedly.

He laughed a little before answering. "I'm well enough. Jet lag hit me a bit hard, which is why it has taken me a few to call you. It's also why I happen to be up at 2 a.m. How are you though? You sound quite happy." He said with a smile in his voice.

"I am quite happy Mr. Smith. I finally go back to school and work tomorrow. I'm ready to get this graduation bit over with," I said lying back down with a smile plastered on my face. I felt like a teenager who had just gotten the first call from her crush.

"Ah, what day is that so I can tell Steven I won't be on set for a few?" He asked. I heard him begin to fiddle about with something.

"It's on July 20th, but don't get in trouble you crazy goon!"

"Ah, brilliant. We are done filming for a bit after the fifteenth. That's perfect. Almost exactly a month until I get to see you again," he muttered softly.

"Yes. Are you sure you can manage to hold off that long darling?" I asked coquettishly.

He hummed a bit. "I'll only make it with these talks, Skype and sending one another hilarious pictures depicting our lives. Can you survive missy?"

"Oh whatever will I do?!" I inquired mockingly. His laugh rang through the phone and made me giggle.

"It's really good to hear that again…" he trailed off softly.

"Me laughing? You're ridiculous Matthew." I replied fondly.

He yawned a laugh out and I smiled. I had the most adorable boy ever. "I miss you. I just want to curl myself around you."

"You most definitely can in about a month for however long you'd like," I replied squeezing my bear.

"Would you want me for longer than a day? I mean, I don't want to impose or anything," he said nervously.

"You wouldn't be. You'd be with me, here…if you'd like."

"You're biting your lip…"

"Am not!"

"Amelia…"

"Fine. So what if I am?" I asked with a pout.

"While it's incredibly sexy – you have no reason to be nervous baby. I'd love to come and stay with you. I can find entertainment while you're at work."

"I can request off crazy. I'm sure they would understand. Plus, my name has been sent into a list of editorial companies so I may not be there much longer at any rate. So a whole week with you…"

"That does seem rather brilliant. Think you can keep up with me for a whole week?"

"Smart ass! You'll be the jet lagged one. Let's see who has to fight to keep up with who mister."

"Ah, touché," he said with a yawn and contented sigh.

"You had better get to bed hon," I said suppressing a yawn of my own.

He moaned disapprovingly. "I want to talk to you and see you."

"I'm going to hop in the shower. I'll send you a picture after and we can Skype tomorrow, okay?" I asked sweetly.

"Well fond thoughts of me wen you sleep then?" He asked sleepily.

"Always, Smith." I said with a laugh.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Nighty, night darling." I replied before hanging up. I rolled over onto my stomach and squealed gleefully into my pillow. _I'm actually properly with him…_ I thought before running off to the shower.

The hot water fell over me and I washed through my hair. The whole time I thought of Matt's fingers flitting through it. I knew this whole process would be difficult, but with starting up school I should be able to make it through. Would I move there with him? Would we ever even get that close? I wanted to be that close to him, I knew that already. It wasn't a want that stemmed from him being famous, that wasn't it at all. I wanted to know him, the regular Matt.

My mind danced around what he wore to bed at home and if London was really as cold as every one said. Did he like snow or did he prefer the warmer weather? Did he have a pillow he was particularly attached to, or was that just a girl thing? What was he like when he was sick?

I snapped a picture of myself smiling with a bit of lip-gloss on. He hadn't seen me completely natural yet. Hell, my hair was down and wet. I sent it to him and quickly brushed my teeth. By the time I had meandered back to my bed I was tired, but the red flashing light sent butterflies into my tummy. I opened it and a picture began to load.

_You are beautiful sweetheart. I miss your beautiful sea green eyes. I cannot wait to have you wrapped in my arms later. I'll literally be counting down the days until I can do so again. Falling X_

That was the caption below a picture of him in his glasses. From what I could tell he was shirtless and his hair was flopped over his eyes a bit, but he looked happy. His eyes were wide and shining, and his lips. Oh, how I wished I could kiss his lips. Falling? Falling asleep or falling for me…?

I quickly texted him back: _Oh Matthew. You're such a charmer. Is that a little sparkle I see in your eyes? You look so incredibly happy and I can't wait until I can kiss your lips. They're quite tempting in this photo. I'm hoping your 'falling' is intended as what I'm making it into. If it is, I am as well. You sign an X and I'll sign an O. Go to sleep silly boy. Butterflies O._

* * *

_**A/N**: Very short bit. I'm writing the rest of this later. Graduation day! So sorry for the long waits. Thank you all for staying with me. School is kicking me while I'm down. xD. Thank you though lovelies.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**June 30****th**

This wasn't any other big deal than the rest. It wasn't like he hadn't seen me before. We had finally found the time to have a Skype date and I was pacing my room, more nervous than I had ever been. Being able to stare at the planes of his chest and his broad shoulders…nope that didn't calm me down any.

We had been talking non-stop recently. The distance had yet to affect us, but had we been together we would have breached intimacy at this point. I'd sent him a picture of Kay and I at the beach; that had set him off. He had cursed me for a few days, telling me that the want was driving him rather insane.

I threw on my white tank and yoga shorts. We didn't want to reveal any parts of ourselves to one another yet, wanting to explore in person. I would endlessly be thanking the Universes for giving me such a chivalrous creature to have care for me.

I lay down to finish my paper and by 6 p.m. it was completed. He always called around 11 p.m. his time. They generally got done filming around 9.30, so it gave him time to finish up a shower and grab a bite before calling. I'd just finished my dinner when he called. He was calling through the Skype phone first, bless.

"Hiya lovely. How are you?" He asked.

"Swell, but do you not want to see my face Smith?" I asked jokingly.

"Ha, I want nothing more. Just making sure you're still all right with it. Should I press the video?"

"If you don't do it now I may just chicken out and only let you hear my voice."

"Oh now we can't have that…Hm…There!" He exclaimed. His face popped up on my computer screen and his hands were thrown up in the air, as if he was proud of himself. Oh, and those glasses…he must be reading a script.

I waved lightly to him. "This is just giving me more of a reason to miss you."

"You know what I miss the most?" He asked pushing his hair from his face.

"What is that?"

"Holding you…Seems as if it has been eons. Doesn't help that Karen and Arthur are gone as well. This whole filming set has been a completely different dynamic. I've had Kingston with me a few times, but it's weird adjusting…" he admitted looking directly into the camera.

I knew he'd been rather torn about his best friends leaving, but he didn't often talk about it. "You should get together with them and have a day out. I'm sure they miss you as well…"

"Kazza has texted me asking about you a few times actually, so we've had a few good talks. Darvill is working with Tennant so I think the three of us may go out one night. He's got to watch it because of Georgia and Olivia though. But enough of that! How was work?" He asked putting his happy face on.

I just shook my head and giggled, always the happy boy. "It was good. We had a kid come in looking for Fifty Shades to give his girlfriend. He looked too young to be reading it honestly. How is the new script?"

"You know me too well," he replied slipping the glasses from his face. I marveled at how green his eyes were. "It's good, yeah. Steven is giving us time off in about five days so I think I'm finally going to see them."

"Ha, Kay's birthday is in five days. That should turn out to be an interesting evening for us both."

"Oh blimey, we're both going to be pissed. That should be…intriguing…"

"You're lucky I know what all your British terms mean Smith. Otherwise I'd think you were jealous of me going out…" I said winking at him.

"Well I am a bit. I mean what if some random bloke whisks you from me? He will live closer than I do." Matt said flipping his fringe from his eyes.

"Oh you're such a child. I'd rather live a million miles from you than with some random guy who I would have to tell all my super nerdy secrets to!" I said leaning back. I pulled the laptop up with me and Matt pretended to fall out of screen.

"Bloody hell woman! Are you trying to kill me? I'd never want to get stuck in a car with you driving if that's any vision to how you drive." He said sitting up. His lips were put together as if he were trying his hardest to not laugh his heart out. It really was a beautiful sight.

"What in the world did I do to deserve you?" I asked smiling into the camera.

"Flash those pretty teeth and walk with those devilish hips. You're a twentieth century fox." He said winking.

We had just most recently discussed our common love for music. I'd figured out his soft spot for Radiohead as he had figured mine for The Doors. He had taken to being able to insert a line from any number of their songs sometimes, endearing really.

"You are impossible." I replied giggling. He clicked his tongue and winked at me. "So Smith, tell me how work was! How's Jenna?"

He rattled on for a bit about their most recent episode and how he had managed to break one of the stabilizers on the TARDIS. Honestly, the man was a liability to the whole scene. Bless his limbs. By the end of the talk he was in full-fledged Doctor mode. _I'm allowed to have kinks, right?_ – I thought as I bit my lip silently, watching him move his arms about as if he were in the filming this moment.

"No, no Clara. Really, that means something completely different in Dellirium than it does with us!" He said in a panicked voice.

I don't know what particularly made it come out of my mouth, but watching him exert passion really just warmed my heart. "I love watching you act." My dreamy voice pointed out.

He looked up to me with a curios gaze, one that revealed how blatantly scared he was of me just using him. He didn't often elaborate too much on his feelings and I vowed to give him the time needed. "Why?" He inquired sitting back against his pillows.

I regarded the question honestly for one minute. Why _did_ I enjoy watching him particularly? I had reveled in watching many brilliant actors pour passion into their roles. Why Matt Smith?

"I'd say it was because you're incredibly sexy and the thoughts you've planted in my head about that bow tie drive me ridiculously insane, but while that's true you wouldn't accept that as an answer would you?" I asked biting my lip.

He cracked a smile and shook his head to me. "No, although that is flattering so thank you darling." He replied as I nodded my head in a thoughtful manner.

"I think it has something to do with the way you act. The amount of passion in your eyes…it ensnares me every time. This may also be an American versus European star ordeal, but you're so humble. It's like you can't really believe this opportunity is yours. I noticed at the convention as well. It's an endearing quality." I said seriously to him.

He tilted his head to the side, seemingly deep in thought. He sort of pushed his hair back at one point and his green eyes flashed brightly. "So it has nothing to do with my endlessly flailing and being clumsy?"

I giggled loudly at him. "I was trying to be completely serious, but fine. I watch you because of the way you flail and the way you speak when you get flustered. It's such an adorable childlike quality!"

"Oi! No room for the sarcasm here. Kingston say's I have such old eyes with a young soul. I can be childlike whenever I please. I am a Time Lord after all." He finished with a wink.

"Do you have any…preferences that are sexual like that?" I asked him shyly.

"Preferences? I do say I prefer to be with a woman and that she be intelligent." He replied cheekily.

"Matt stop, you know what I mean!" I exclaimed playfully.

"As in like Doctor kinks? I do actually, but you'll just have to find out when I can finally see you!"

"Almost less than a month. I'm quite ready for it." I said smiling fondly to him.

He nodded his head and pushed his hair back again. "I am as well, but I do have a question for you. You know him…well from screen…would you mind terribly if I brought a friend along? He's been down and out, needs a pick-me-up. He said he'd book a hotel if you didn't have an aversion to it."

"Oh please! We have a spare bedroom crazy. The big graduation party is here that night so that should bring a smile to his face. Is he a big drinker?" I asked idly wondering who it was. He wouldn't tell me, but that didn't stop me from wondering.

"I don't think he is actually. Darvill and I haven't done much, but play a few times with him. I figured we could serenade a few of you girls."

"I know a few ladies who would definitely approve. I've got a girlfriend who's very single and very into British men…She has a giant celebrity crush on a few of you."

"Oh you'd know all about that wouldn't you?" He asked cheekily.

"Tell me you don't like it Smith. I can turn my affections elsewhere," I said crossing my arms.

We had often come to have playful fights with one another. Honestly, not being in person and having that flirty aura would have killed us. We were both too silly in nature to be able to handle the serious weight all the time. He made me giggle with his nonsense and I made him fight for me by pretending he wasn't my world. In all actuality he had quickly become someone I was easily falling in love with.

"I'd be daft to say I wouldn't be disappointed. Letting someone else kiss you and hold you would be a drawing end for me…" He smiled almost sadly up at me.

"I wouldn't Matt. I can't tell you yet, but I have a feeling that when you get here I won't be able to keep anything from you."

"You don't ever have to keep anything from me silly girl. Whatever it is I'm sure it's wonderful, or at least possible to work through. I have an inkling that if we had been in person for this whole time a lot of things would have come to, all good."

I smiled and we talked for a while about what would happen when he finally managed to get his butt here. I told him we needed to go to Universal and explore the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, to which he laughed loudly at me. Telling me I was just too dorky. We said our goodnights and we once again fell asleep looking at one another through the darkness. By the time I woke he was already out and about and I smiled at the note that he had left so I could see.

_Now only about nineteen days until I see you again and I can't wait. Send me something funny today? It'll be a rather sad filming day for me. I'd like to laugh. _

_X Your Matthew_

* * *

_**A/N**: Woah! Hello again! So, just let you know this is not all you will be seeing of the dearest sweet couple tonight (or at least by the end of tomorrow night). I have a band concert so I decided to put this little one up. Next up is Kaylah's birthay/adorable drunken Matthew aaaand *drum roll* GRADUATION! Hahaha. The next chapter will be a lot longer than this. Thank you all for staying with this though. Gawrsh. So, school has been kicking my butt, BUT good news is I will be finished with the tedious ish by the end of this month! Hoorah! There will be another actor inserted in this chapter for a dear friend of mine who is reading this 3 her to bits! So yeah, happy reading! _


	11. Countdown

_My mind imagines all the bold stuff as a sort of typewriter, heh! Happy reading! Big reveal at the end, woo!_

* * *

**Kaylah's Birthday** **- July 5****th**

"Yes! Brittany is on her way so we are set to go!" I exclaimed. Kaylah and I ran out of the house towards Trevor, who was waiting with his car in the front driveway.

He was leaning against the car in a dark blue shirt and light jeans, looking like a movie star. Kaylah screamed and ran to him as she jumped in his open arms. I snapped a picture and sent it to Matt with a text: _when can we do this again?_

I threw my cell in my purse and trotted up to the happy couple, slapping Kaylah swiftly in the bum. "Come one kissy faces. Let's go!"

We were headed to a classy club on the main strip apparently. We were meeting two other girls there and just planning on having a smooth night. Savannah's boyfriend would be driving her and Brittany while Trevor drove Kaylah and I. I wasn't sure what to expect before we pulled up, but when we did I was a bit impressed. The place was actually classy.

"Blue Martini ladies. Hop out and I'll drive the car around." Trevor kissed Kaylah, who was practically bouncing in her seat by the time we arrived and we jumped out. The inside was a lovely undertone of dark blue and at the moment there was a jazz song playing. We stood at the entrance to wait for Trevor and I pulled my phone from my purse.

"Kay, I'm going to run out really fast. I've got a bit too many missed calls and voicemails. Either Matt's drunk or he's in trouble. I'm going to guess drunk because he doesn't normally suck royally at spelling." I showed her the text that literally read: _I wanted ot hear youre vioce. _I mean, I gave the man credit because some of those vowels were easy to mess up in one's brain.

She laughed and shook her head. I turned to head out and Trevor was walking in, which made me feel better since she would be alone. I clicked the send button and heard ringing on the other side.

"Aaaaalo?" The much familiar and quite intoxicated voice answered.

"Hello drunkie. Where are you?" I asked sitting on the sidewalk ledge. I had a feeling this was going to be a longer amusing conversation.

" 'Melia Bedelia! Oh that's a rubbish title; you probably got called that in primary. I've just walked in my flat and hopped on the loveseat, which you're not here so it's a denial seat. I don't like it. How are you darling?" He half slurred out. There were moments when I couldn't tell whether the Doctor influenced Matt or Matt influenced the Doctor.

I laughed loudly and his sound of protest just made me double over with laughter. "Oh this call was worth it. I'm fine. We are just now out for Kaylah's birthday at a place called the Blue Martini. I'm sitting on the sidewalk so no loveseat issues here."

"You're lucky. I'd much rather be doing what this seat told me than pretending later on."

"Pretending to love the seat? Rather bizarre of you Matthew." I knew exactly what he was getting at, but who didn't enjoy playing games with the tipsy?

"Nooooooooo, pretending to make love on the seat. I hate that! I'd much rather have you here in the flesh and bone. I want to nuzzle into your hair…" he trailed off with a yawn. I looked at my watch and he should be tired, rightfully so. It was nearly 1.15 a.m. in Cardiff. He had probably been filming all day too.

"Do you have to work tomorrow, love?" I asked him in a quiet voice. He would eventually drift off if I didn't mention anything exciting to him. It was frighteningly easy to control his emotions with my voice.

"We have a night shoot, so nothing too bad. How many days Amelia?" He asked in a half whisper.

"I'll tell you if you stand up and make it to your bed. You and I both know you'll fall off the loveseat and I don't think you can put love and floor in the same sentence when it involves a face plant."

He chuckled and I heard him shifting around, groaning when he finally stood. "Officially too old to stand. How do you get down on your knees every…oh that's a naughty image…"

"Matthew! Ha, I do very carefully. My knees crack all the time though. In your bed yet?" I asked in mock impatience.

"Give me a mo' woman. I'm not bloody well sleeping in my blues. Hold on, I've got to throw the phone down or else I will face plant." The phone landed with a muted shuffle on the bed and I let the giggles go. Who calls jeans blues, seriously? He really was just human and seemed harmless enough, but I couldn't just assume he'd stay. _I've done that too many times to count. _

"I found it! Hullo again. Ahhh, I feel much better." And with that I could tell he was lying down. A smile immediately replaced my smug face.

"I wish I could just hop on top of you and lay my head in your neck…" I replied happily.

He sighed and I believe he turned. "You know, I've started hugging a pillow because of you. You slept in my arms for two nights and I couldn't get enough of it. Now I can hardly sleep otherwise."

"Sometimes you just need something to hold on to. I can definitely relate to that one…" I cleared my throat and shook my head. I was on the phone with my boyfriend for Christ's sake. No good in thinking on that. "Fifteen days by the way. We're almost under two weeks."

"I wish it were sooner, but I really can't wait. I miss you Amelia."

"I miss you too Matthew," I replied. My chin was resting against my knees, which were hugged up to my chest with my left arm. Brittany would be here any minute and I knew he needed to get rest if he was going to be any use to the crew tomorrow. Something told me that a grumpy Matt Smith on set would turn into a clumsy fiasco.

"I like that…" he said sleepily. He'd be out like a light in a minute. His voice was becoming gravely. While it was not meant to be sexy I couldn't help that warmth pitting in my stomach. He would always be sexy in the most ridiculous of situations.

"Like what?" I asked curiously. I hadn't giggled, which is normally what he says he misses or loves.

"When you say my name. It sort of sounds, I don't know. Soft. Can something _sound_ soft? Well other than a whisper, but that's literally. It's figuratively soft." He let out a frustrated sigh after he finished. It sounded as if he was now face first into the pillow attempting to hide his face.

I giggled and tugged my legs closer; the butterflies in my stomach were driving me mad. "It makes sense silly. It's the sort of comforting warm feeling, just how vanilla smells soft to me. You don't have to try so hard all the time. Just be you and I'll catch on, trust me."

"Are you hugging your knees like you always do on Skype? If you are, squeeze them tighter for me and pretend I'm hugging you. You always know exactly what to say. How do you do that?" He asked sweetly.

I hugged my knees closer and made the sound I always do when I hug him. It's a mix between a sigh and a little squeak because he tends to put that extra half squeeze into every hug. "I guess I'm just getting to know you better."

"I want you to know me inside and out…" he trailed off. A yawn fought through his body and I could tell he was starting to stretch out sleepily. He always did this little move where he'd put his right hand under his hip and his left would wrap around whatever pillow he was holding. He'd nuzzle into the pillow and kick his feet a few times before taking a deep breath and letting his breathing even out.

"I will silly boy. Sweet dreams for me?" I asked. My voice even sounded a little dreamy and a yawn rose up through my own body.

"Someone else is sleepy too, hm?" He asked chuckling.

"Sh, I can't be sleepy yet. Bed Matthew."

"Yes ma'am. I won't have sweet dreams for you I'll have them of you…"

"I think I can accept that. Nighty night love."

"Night my 'Melia Bedelia."

I laughed and took the phone from my ear, hanging it up. I sighed and rested my head face down on my knees for a few seconds. It didn't often hit me hard, but when I missed Matt Smith I _missed _him.

"And why are you not in there having a few drinks on me?" A loud voice yelled. I slowly smiled and picked my head up.

While Kaylah had been my best friend for years, Brittany had become what we described as my nerd twin. The both of us are writers, readers and lovers of our British men. I had first met her in school and we talked non-stop about The Hunger Games and of course Potter, but then I got her into Doctor Who and she was sold. At some point we had agreed that I was allowed to have Matt if she could take Pattinson. That was a hard trade, but somehow Matt's fringe won over the bedroom hair.

"Hey! I was just relaxing. I haven't seen you all summer. How are you?" I asked giving her a quick hug. I waved to Savannah and her boy of the month, Tyler. We all walked in and quickly found Kaylah and Trevor. They were sitting at a large round table.

"Really good. I'm ready to graduate though. Have we gotten the graduation party planned?" She asked. I had yet to tell her anything about Smith and I had a feeling this would be the night. She seemed to notice that Trevor was someone new for Kaylah, but the waitress came and we all ordered our drinks before I spoke again.

"We have got it mostly planned. It's going to be at the house, but there's sort of something I have to tell you. There may be a surprise for you at the party. I'm not sure who because boyfriend is being a stubborn ass, but I'm sure it will be good."

She cocked her head to the side and her eyes widened. "Oh my GOD. Who in the hell did you meet at Comic Con?"

I took a deep breath and Kaylah laughed. Britt was about to freak out and we would both soon be screaming. "IsortofmetMattSmith…" I said quickly.

She braced her hands on the table and looked at me. "Matt Smith? I heard that right?"

I nodded and she started. We both high-fived one another and she asked me a million questions about whether his limbs were actually like spaghetti. I told her about my guesses with Karen and Darvill. And then the big question came. "Who else is coming to the graduation?"

"I really have no idea. All Matt says is that it's someone he has jammed with before and that he's British." I said shrugging. Our drinks had arrived and I took a long sip from my Amaretto Sour.

"Tell him new boy better be ready for me then!" We all laughed and started talking about school.

The night was exciting and we all danced a few times with one another. I sent a few pictures to Matt, but never had a reply. I wasn't expecting one because he was probably asleep, but it was nearly one in the morning my time. I understood what he said when he wanted to hear my voice. It was some force the alcohol didn't stifle. We all hopped into our respective cars around one thirty and headed back home. Kaylah was about as drunk as I've ever seen her and she had Trevor cracking up in the front seat.

I was just anxious to get into my room and when I did I leapt on the bed. My phone was in my back pocket and I wrestled with it before pulling it out. I sent Matt a quick message to tell him to call me _whenever_ he wakes up. I really did want to hear from him and apparently my dreams agreed.

_"No bo ho sho coro to so!" The Doctor shouted. He was in a longer jacket and his hands were on his hips. I was standing beside him completely and totally lost. Two gigantic rhino's moved aside and behind them stood a familiar face. _

_"Oh hello Doctor. Changed the face again? You're a bit younger this round. I had a good run with Alonso, thanks for that by the way. Who's this new beauty?" He asked. He walked straight up to me and took my hand in his. I was flustered for a moment as he kissed my knuckles, but even more so when the Doctor spoke. _

_ "Girlfriend, Jack. You can't have this one…" He spoke. He turned to kiss me and it felt slightly like Matt's lips and then I realized it had to be Matt, but why were we in an episode? He pulled back suddenly to kiss me on the cheek. "Keep her here! I'll be back. It's not safe in Manhattan presently." _

_ And with that Matt was off. I knew he was the Doctor, but something slightly broke inside of me. He had actually left, again. Jack's hand rubbed my shoulder. "Don't worry. He leaves us all, but comes back." I shook my head and leaned into his shoulder. The loud noise that came from under me scared me. Why did it sound like the TARDIS landing again?_

Phone. Phone. Phone. That's what it was. I sat up quickly and took a deep breath; him leaving was only a dream. I picked up my phone and swiped it to answer. "Hello?" I asked in a voice that didn't sound like my own. I sounded distracted and slightly scared.

"Hiya. Did I wake you?" It was Matt and he sounded slightly concerned.

"Yeah. I'm glad though, really terribly weird dream. How did you sleep?" I looked to the clock and realized I had only been asleep for about five hours.

"I slept well. I just only woke to run to the loo and looked at my phone. You're incredibly talented while drunk if you were. Nothing was spelled wrong and your pictures are actually cute. Looks like you had fun, yeah?" He shuffled around on the other side and I assumed he was hopping back into bed.

"Yeah, long night. I told the other girl in the pictures that you were coming down with another Brit. She's more than thrilled and nearly punched me in the face when I told her I was with you."

He laughed and I smiled, rolling onto my stomach and resting the phone on my ear. "Well I'm glad to hear it. I just figured since you basically put me to sleep last night I should give you a call and pretend to bother you."

"Oh you're so charming. I've got to get up and do homework later, but not at seven in the morning. That's just a bit early for me."

"I know. And you had better finish up that homework. I want my little teacher here as soon as possible. I can't quite handle not being in her class anymore. I can teach you some useful British Literature," he purred out.

"I think I'll be teaching you how to actually behave Smith."

"Yes Ms. Bedelia!"

"Ass."  
"You like it."

"I hate you. Can I go back to bed now?" I whined out. He laughed and we said our goodbyes in much more sincere voices. I finally fell into an undisturbed sleep with the pillow over my head.

**July 6****th**** Matt's POV**

I hopped out of my bed and downed the bottle of water that was near me on the nightstand. Kazza hadn't been kidding when she said we were going to do shots last night. Thankfully, my head wasn't spinning and I actually fell asleep on the bed. I had a feeling that had something to do with Amelia though. Like I told her last night, she knew me too well already.

Before my I could hop into the shower my phone went off once more, but it was my normal ringtone. I had most of them preset to songs that reminded me of the person who was calling, so who was on it now. "Hello?" I answered curiously.

"Hullo. It's me. Just checking what time the flight leaves on the 19th?" My good friend asked with question. If I'm correct half of Amelia's friends are going to absolutely die with him around. I felt sort of bad, but maybe he needed to be surrounded with flattery.

"Oh, hello. It leaves at 7 p.m. so we'll be there about 7 a.m. and then from where we land it's about a two hour drive to the graduation venue." The sound of all that just made me tired without even having to go through it yet.

"Good lord. Okay. Am I booking something near you all?" He asked with a deep breath. I had no idea where he was and didn't want to ask because I knew the media was hounding all around for him, _poor bloke_.

"No, no. You're clear to stay with her. She has a guest bedroom and apparently one British loving friend. I haven't told her who you are yet."

"Probably for the best. I don't know how many women that are around my age actually enjoy me. I know the teenyboppers are all infatuated, but that should be fine. What time and where do you want me to meet you?"

"Just at London's at say six. We can get on early and you've got your ticket, yeah?"

"I do have it. We're there until the 27th?"

"Yep. Meet me at the back. We won't be able to get you through the front. I may be able to pass. Orlando may be a nightmare." He would get noticed easier in America than I would. California was gigantic and I could still walk down the street for more then half an hour without getting too much hound.

"We should be alright. I'm not too worried about it if Elijah is going to be there?" He asked. He didn't have his own publicist and chose not to take too many people around with him. We both got along in that sort; we were more private people.

"Yeah, he'll be meeting us there. He's already in the U.S. on some training. So I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, and thanks Matt."

"Anytime," I replied before hanging up. Now it was definitely time to go and shower. My mouth tasted like a badger's arse and that blame was going completely on Kazza.

**July 19****th**

_Finally_ I was packed. It's really a hassle to have to pack with an eclectic style. Also, what were you supposed to wear in the beating sunlight of the Floridian sky? I packed swimmers and trousers. Deciding if anything got really bad I'd just go shopping in town. I sat down with my computer on my lap and set up Skype for my date with Amelia. This past month and four days _(yes, I am counting thank you) _had been the most ridiculous, scary and hilarious time of my life. I was going through the loss of my two best friends, but building what seemed like an entirely new life.

She had been on my mind the whole entire time and I couldn't quite grasp the fact that I was going to be seeing her in t minus roughly 15 hours. I was really glad to be getting a friend out of the house as well. He really did need it and if Amelia's other friend was anything like her, well he was going to mesh quite well.

I clicked on her number from Skype and waited for it to ring. Her smiling face popped up and I waved. "Hullo darling."

"Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi!" She said accentuating each _hi_ with a bounce. She had been getting increasingly more excited about seeing me and it warmed my heart each time.

I pushed my hair from my face and shook my head at her. "Such a little girl sometimes. How is the start of your day?"

She stuck her tongue out at me and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Wonderful now that I've seen your stupid face!"

"You know...I don't _have_ to fly over missy." I crossed my arm and looked pointedly at her. She'd see right through me, but no harm in trying.

"You do and you know it. Could you really handle more than what 15 hours until you see me?"

"I actually don't think I could, no." I replied chuckling.

"Well I'm ready to see you. My advisor is making me want to rip my face off with these last few things I have to do for school." She blew a piece of hair from her face and rubbed at her eyes with the heels of her hands.

I finally just took in her attire and realized she must have just woken up. Her teddy bear was still in her arms and only half her hair was up. "Aye. Don't do that, least not until I've arrived with a few reasons not to…" I said wiggling my eyebrows. She hated that I could move both of them, but teased me saying at least you could see both of hers. Every time she did I had an urge to tickle her and in a bit I would actually be able to.

She slipped her shirt off and I watched as her torso expanded. She had a black tank top on with lace at the top and she took her hair fully down with the shirt. It fell around her shoulders and I nearly choked on the water I was drinking. "Smart Water doesn't always make you smart you know. What are the reasons I shouldn't tear my face off?"

She had leaned in and given me a near straight eye shot down her shirt. I rubbed a hand over my face and her bright eyes shined mischievously. "She-devil…" I muttered out.

"You love it."

"You're getting it when I get there…" I replied relaxing against my couch. No use in being uncomfortable until I left. My laptop was right below my hips and if I tilted the screen she'd see…well that's for a later date.

"Matthew! What ever are you talking about?" She asked feigning innocence.

"Oh nothing dear!" I cleared my throat and she smiled at me. "I'm just ready to watch you walk down the aisle."

It was her turn to flip out. She flipped her whole body to lie on her stomach and nearly flew her computer off of the bed. She caught it with her left arm and I simply hung, looking at her blinds. "I HATE YOU," came a muffled scream.

"I thought we were going to play nice though!"

The screen shifted as she lifted it back onto the bed with a pouty face. It was red and she was attempting to not be a smiling mess. "This is embarrassing." She said as her hands went to cover her cheeks.

I chuckled and moved a finger to touch the screen, pretending to touch her cheek. "Nope, no it's not. I can see my favorite freckle now."

She shook her head and her hair fell over her face, but she looked up quickly when she heard my phone going off. "What song was that?"

"It's my song to remind me that I get to go and see you. It's also my ringtone for you, but that's not important. The important thing is that I'm headed off to come to you. Are you ready?" I asked. I was sure she would find a way to get my phone to ring while I was there and I'd much rather hug her than smile stupidly at her when she heard it.

She made several fist pumps with her arms, briefly reminding me of Kaz, and nodded her head quickly. "I am Mr. Smith."

"I'll see you in a few Amelia." I replied with a wink and a wave.

"Goodbye Matthew." She said.

I chuckled and closed my computer to stick it in my carry on. I had set everything by the door so I could just head out at five, which was the time now. I checked for my keys and made sure to bring a bottle of water with me. We all knew I'd be laughing with him tons on the plane.

**July 20****th**** – Amelia's POV **

A loud scream was coming from outside of my bedroom and as I listened I realized it was Kaylah screaming at me. "Wake up dork!"

I groaned loudly and turned over to look at my alarm clock, one more minute until it would have gone off. "Whatever you whore of Beelzebub," I yelled back. I leaned up to slap my alarm clock before that screamed at me too, but my phone decided to take it's place. "Damnit!" I yelled as I smacked my hand reaching to grab it.

"Hello?" I answered before I even looked at the caller ID.

"Well hullo poppet. I'm slightly awake, kip on the plane. The coffee is helping though. Where are we meeting you?" A very hyper Matt Smith sputtered out.

I immediately felt something stir within my stomach and got extremely nervous. "The school, silly. We have to line all around the auditorium. Are you two okay to get in and not be bombarded by people?" I started bouncing on my bed to try and stifle the butterflies, but it literally was not working. I just wanted to run around and scream for an hour.

"We'll be fine. I'm more concerned about him than I am myself…"

"Who is it? If he's bigger than you…Matt tell meeeee…" I wined out.

He simply laughed at me like he always does. "You'll see soon enough Amelia. T-minus four hours. We are going to grab a bite to eat since it's only two hours to Tampa from Orlando. Speaking of, where are we going after the ceremony? I have my car, Elijah kept it here with him." _Oh, right. Forgot about that whole family thing after…_ "Amelia?"

"Sorry!" I quickly replied. I had gotten a bit stuck in my mind again…he was going to meet my mother. "We're actually going to my grandparents. Grammy is making lunch as usual."

"Oh! Lunch! Lovely. Well I'll see you when you walk the stage. Don't break a leg, eh?"

"That's your job honey. Plus, I could only fall for you." I added sweetly.

"Good luck silly girl."

"Thank you, love."

I heard him move the phone off his ear, but also heard a muffled, "Lunch Rob! Did you hear that?"

_ Rob…As in ROBERT…No, nope. This really isn't happening. Brittany is going to shit herself…_ - I thought, as I idly got dressed. Suddenly not much mattered other than sitting through that God forsaken ceremony and being able to climb on top of Matt.

_**A/N:**__So, there we have it! Sir Pattinson (: For all of you who guessed Tennant and Barrowman we will see them later in the story. We'll also see Moffat. Thank you so so so incredibly much for all the reviews and awesomeness. You guys rock my socks off and I write for YOU. Next is the full graduation chapter. I figured that would be a lovely chapter to make incredibly long since it will be their reunion and a few agreed with me. Most everything when they're together will be from Matt's POV as well. I prefer writing from his, haha. I'm going to stop rambling, thank you. Love you all!_


	12. Graduation

**11 a.m. Graduation Day – Matt's POV**

We climbed up the bleachers and all the chairs on the field were filled. There weren't too many students, only about 200. I mean she did tell me she went to a small private college. For that I was thankful because a slew of girls had hounded neither of us. Rob was relaxing with his elbows against the bleacher rail behind him and I did the same. We were all the way at the top so no one was behind us.

"Can you tell which one she is?" He asked, looking over at me with his Ray Bans.

I looked out to what looked like a bunch of ants below me and attempted to spot her. It seemed as if every girl in her class had brunette or black hair so deciphering between all of them was a bit difficult, but the minute I saw purple high heels I knew. "Third row in the purple heels. It's her favorite color."

He smiled at me and moved his head to look below. Just as he did the girl beside her tripped, but Amelia caught her. They were laughing and waving it off like it was a normal occurrence. "Cute friends," Rob said chuckling.

We both leaned back and let the ceremony drawl on. Amelia had said something about the way these things normally ran. She also said she wasn't in the band for this one so I wouldn't see her play, which I had made a detested face at. Before either of us knew it they were calling people across the stage. Brittany was called and she walked across with no trips. I assumed that was the Brittany from Kaylah's birthday party and the one who would be excited to see Rob.

Amelia was called right after her and I stood to yell along with a woman about five rows down from me. She looked up at me curiously and I just waved back to her. Probably from Amelia's family, best to let them know I was enthused about her finally being done with school. I could truly be a selfish man when I wanted to and right now I was being one. I wanted to bring her over to Cardiff to have all for myself.

Rob and I were both antsy as they called the rest of the students, but the minute the caps were thrown up we both bounced up and clapped. I couldn't see Amelia and Brittany anymore, but I decided it would be safe enough to walk down there and try to find them. We both kept our heads down until we got to the grass and I finally found her. She was walking towards the open doors ahead of her. "Amelia!"

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, her hair fell across her face. It wasn't like I had forgotten how beautiful she was, but I had missed the effect her beauty had on me. Her smile widened and she kicked her shoes off as she took of running. I braced myself even though she could run at me full force and still hardly knock me over.

The minute she was in my arms I spun her and her hair flew around us. The feel of her legs wrapped around my waist was calming and I took a proper deep breath. I hadn't know what I was missing without her in my arms. She was giggling like mad and I just wanted to collapse into the grass with her. Her arms tightened around my neck as we both squeezed one another in pure elation. "I've really really missed you," I whispered into her hair.

I heard Rob chuckle beside me and I realized I'd have to put her down, but there was no way in hell I was ready to let her go. She fit perfectly into the pocket of my arm as I wrapped my left arm around her waist. "I've missed you too Matt." She said with shining eyes. We looked into one another for a few moments.

The blush finally started to creep up her neck so I kissed her on the forehead and pointed with my thumb to Rob beside me. Leaning down, I whispered into her ear again. "Pattinson."

She put her hand over her mouth, but quickly recovered and waved to him. She nodded her head quickly and spoke with business in her voice. "We need to leave soon then. Someone is bound to recognize him. Let me grab the papers and just head out to your car. Audi?"

Of course she was on top of everything. I nodded to her and she waved, unwrapping herself from me. She picked up her shoes and jogged off towards the door and I turned around to watch Rob walk _right_ into Brittany. His hands immediately flew to steady her as they both righted themselves. Brit smoothed down her dress and looked up at him through her aviators. "Hi. Christ, sorry."

He waved it off and she nodded to me and ran off in the direction of Amelia. I walked up to Rob and clapped him on the back. "Walk much, eh?"

"Oi! She was just sort of there after I watched your sickening PDA with Amelia. She's adorable by the way. Not the sort I'd assume you'd go for. She's a bit shy."

"She is. It doesn't hinder her from getting to business apparently. She just hugged me and ran off, like she could stand not staying attached to me. She's a bit like a koala bear…"

"Eugh. Come on, before someone spots us."

We both started jogging to the parking lot and since no one was there we did the best thing we could think of, sing the mission impossible theme while ducking between car aisles. I mean, honestly, if you couldn't have fun in the middle of a parking lot what could you be doing with your life? We both got to the point where we were laughing so hard we just leaned up against my car doubled over.

"Definitely coming out with you more often. It's like a giant childish nerd session." He leaned against the car and took a deep breath. I laughed along with him until we both quieted down. By the end he seemed a bit too interested in the clouds and I turned to look at him. He was just lost in thought.

"You sure you're alright? I don't know how any of them are going to react to you, but I don't think this grad party is going to be too massive. Has Kris called yet?" I asked apprehensively. He hadn't said anything about her yet, but he also hadn't taken his phone out once. She was probably still trying to find him and I felt sincerely terrible.

"You know, for someone who hides from publicity I never thought it would quite come to this caliber. I don't think I'll be able to really go anywhere for another five years. Of all people I really thought she understood that and maybe that's what hurt the most. She turned so much attention to something that was so comforting to the both of us. I actually did love being around her, but I can't ask her to stay committed when she'll be off roaming about in America and I'm back in London at the flat. It doesn't seem fair or plausible now that I think of it…" He put his head down and shrugged, choosing to look back up at the passing clouds.

I stared at him in shock. He could honestly be the most humble human being on the face of the planet and sometimes I forgot that. Arthur was a bit like that as well, but that all comes with the shock of being thrust into a life where it's hard to walk out and get the papers. God forbid you're in pajamas and the press catches wind of it; all of a sudden your being monopolized and told that you had a ruddy romp in bed with someone you met at a pub.

"Was she much of a home body like you?" I finally asked folding my arms. People were starting to file into the parking lot and I was starting to get a bit nervous. My little fireball of a car was fast, but I didn't think running over a bunch of Amelia's mates would get me too many brownie points.

He must have noticed because he walked to the other side of the car and motioned for me to unlock it. I did and we both climbed inside. "She was in the beginning, but I didn't particularly want to come to America and take cover while she was off filming. I just wanted to stay home and get through writing a bloody song for once."

I nodded my head and tapped a bit on my legs. "Well hopefully we can play for them later tonight. You brought your guitar, yeah?"

"Good ol' Bobby, of course I did." Music would calm the both of us and this was the first time I had seen him _genuinely_ smile in content.

"Really? Because most males name their guitars something feminine, Rob. You're a different one." I replied chuckling. He nodded and the knock on my window made both of us jump. Amelia was standing there with her hand laced in another guy's hand. I really couldn't bring myself to think anything of it, but who was he?

"Follow the Alero you're parked next to darling. It's fate." She said winking. They turned and hopped into the white car that was right next to us. She called me darling so that was good, right?

* * *

_**A/N**: Oh I don't know what's the matter with me. I don't do cliffies. That was terrible of me, sorry! :) Hehe. Just to let everyone know this is a teaser chapter of sorts. I wanted to post something to let you all know important information at the end of this. I didn't expect this story to be such a big hit, but since it is I'm announcing a posting schedule! I'll be posting on Friday's, so that sort of gives you all something to look forward to eh? Hope you've enjoyed what you have read so far and again, thank you for all the support. Special thanks to Sapphire who is just incredibly motivational and to Blazin (my outside inspiration LOL). I love you all and I'll see you on Friday! Feel free to shoot me any little plot things you'd like to see between them. I have their existence charted out, but I love doing cute little quips. I'm originally a one-shot kind of gal, so yeah! I also love reading so send me some stories and I'll put them down as shout out's for you all to go and read while you await the next chapter here! XOX _

_**PS: **We will be seeing a **much** bigger reunion alone scene with Amelia and Matt. Who's the mysterious guy? ;)  
_


	13. Reception

Rob and I followed the Alero to what I presumed as her house and parked behind the car. He was starting to get a little jumpy because there honestly were a lot of people here. It looked as if there were eight cars outside, and of course each car held a fair amount of people. By people I assume girls because there had been an excess of the double X chromosome the ceremony.

I turned to him as we walked up to the house. We had dawdled in the car long enough, singing to Imagine Dragons, and Amelia had long gone inside. "You going to be alright mate? I can always tell Amelia that I had to take you back to her flat or we can…I don't know…not stay here?"

"No, I'm fine. Let's just head in before I lose my nerve. This will be the biggest thing of the trip right?" He clapped me on the shoulder and we both laughed.

As we walked reached the door I looked to Rob for reassurance and he simply shook his head. He reached past me and knocked on the door himself.

An older lady came to the door and waved us in. "Hello. I'm Amelia's Grandmother. Call me Grammy! Who are you lovely boys?"

We looked at one another and quickly laughed before I turned back to her. "I'm Matt, Matt Smith. It's a pleasure to meet you Grammy."

"Oh! You'll have to stand and talk to me later. I love your accent. And who is your lovely boyfriend?" She asked turning to Rob. Grammy was surely going to think we were both intoxicated because Rob and I busted out laughing before he finally recovered and answered her.

"I'm just his friend Grammy. I'm Robert, but just call me Rob."

"Where did Amelia meet a pair of British boys at? She only went to London her sophomore year. AMELIA!" _Well, Granny had a set of lungs on her. _

Amelia came around the corner with whoever her friend was. They were hand in hand, but he let go as she went to hug her grandmother. "Oh Grammy, I see you've met Matt and Rob. Hi guys!" She replied waving happily.

She was acting quite strange towards me and I didn't like it. I wanted to wrap my arms around her, but the male behind her was stopping me. His hands were deep in his pockets and he was rocking on the balls of his feet. He was a tall fellow with a sort of burly look about him. His eyes were a lighter brown and his hair a dirty blonde that was quite messy.

"Did we Matt?"

"Hm? Sorry, what? I didn't here that." Rob had asked me a question and I quickly diverted my gaze from the offending boy behind Amelia. His presence was rather infuriating and it was only because I was unsure of who he was.

"We didn't have much trouble getting here?" He was quizzing me with his intent gaze and I just shook my head – both to tell him not now and simultaneously answering the question.

Amelia was attached to her grandmother so I assumed why that's why she hadn't yet hugged me, but it didn't make it any more unsettling. "No, we got here pretty fine. We had a great tour guide." I winked at her and watched her blush furiously. _There's my girl_.

Grammy looked back and forth from me to Amelia and back. I watched as the gears turned in her head and she patted Amelia's back lightly. She turned around to go back into the kitchen whilst shaking her head and muttering something like _lovebirds_.

It was only quiet for a few seconds before I spoke to Amelia, holding my finger out to beckon her. "Commere?" I asked quietly.

Amelia bit her lip and approached me. I took in her stance, realizing that she was rather guarded. She had a light yellow sundress on, but on the right side of her head rested a little bow tie, which was white. Her hair fell around her face as she approached me and she put her head down, her bare feet apparently becoming fascinating.

I scooped her up from around the waist and squeezed her to me. She nuzzled into my chest after a few seconds, and I immediately took a deep breath. Her hands were at the middle of my back as she rubbed her hands gently along my sides. I heard, but didn't see Rob and that other bloke walk off. I really could have cared less if they stayed, but the lack of their presence made me more bold.

I pulled back and tilted Amelia's head up to look at her. "Why so coy, sweetheart?"

"I just, I'm not really sure I guess. You're actually here and it's a bit surreal I suppose…" She pushed herself back into me and squeezed her hardest, which was not very hard to say the least. I chuckled and rubbed her back.

"You have me for at least a week, yeah? I've spoiled you. What ever will we do with all this time?"

She laughed into my chest and then pulled back, completely detaching herself from me. I frowned and she threw her head to laugh brilliantly. "Oh Matthew, it's not nice to keep our guests waiting. Come!"

And with that she took my hand to lead me into what appeared to be her living room. There was a large wrap around couch with a gigantic telly in front. The sunroom off to the far left was completely open and enticingly beautiful. Cardiff is great, it really is, but there comes a point where you just inherently _miss_ the sunshine.

I tore my gaze from the beautiful room to look at Amelia who had tugged lightly on my hand. She was sitting down and everyone in the near vicinity was watching the video game currently going on. They were playing the Mario game and failing miserably, but it was a whole bunch of girls. I pulled Amelia closer to me and rested my lips against her hair, rubbing her arm. She settled back into me and we watched the two toads bounce on top of one another's heads.

**Rob's POV**

The other kid and I had walked off to leave Matt and Amelia to one another. It was touching to see him so happy with her after knowing what happened with him and Daisy. I meandered over to the table with the cheese and inwardly laughed at my nervous habit of eating.

I grabbed a cube and went to get a cracker, but a very long pair of legs with a very short skirt was in my way. I looked up at her and groaned inwardly at her sultry look towards me… "Can I get by you for a sec?"

She pouted at me and pushed her chest out a bit. "Oh Rob, I know you're not American. Can I hear your British accent?"

"If I do it will you move so I can grab a cracker?" I asked flatly. This wasn't going to end well and I could tell. Her hand reached out to the buttons on my shirt and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"It may, but why not give a girl some convincing?" _Was she fucking serious? _"Oh you poor baby. I've read and heard you say that you're shy, but this – it's precious." Her eyes were glowing and she was biting her lip. If she wasn't a whore I may have considered her cute with her long blonde hair and stupid sundress. She was the complete opposite of Kristen…I was lost in my own thoughts, but quickly stepped back when her hand reached my bare arm.

"Oi! Rob honey, could you come here for a minute? I want you to try the cake I made!" I turned around and had a death glare in my eye until I realized who was yelling at me.

Brittany was standing there in a green dress and as soon as she saw my face she winked…she was saving me. I put my head down to hide my smile and waved shyly. "…but…" What's-her-tits muttered behind me, but I was already making my way to Britt.

I had hardly even introduced myself, but I could already tell I'd like her. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, as I got closer to her. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She smiled as we turned and I leaned down to speak in her ear.

"I kind of love you right now…"

She threw her head back and laughed, situation completely solved. We plopped down onto the floor in front of Matt and Amelia who looked curiously at us. "Crazy bitch problem number one solved," Britt said as she looked at Amelia. They high-fived and we all turned back to watch the game ahead, my hand felt oddly empty…

**Matt's POV**

Rob and Brittany sat in front of Amelia and I with amused looks framing their faces. Brittany talked to Amelia for a moment, but I didn't really catch what was going on because I was too busy trying to decipher what was the matter with the beauty beside me. She was letting me hold her and even playing cute with me, but we had yet to kiss or really _say_ anything to one another.

I watched her play a bit of the game with the guy she held hands with earlier. His name was Jason and they teased one another relentlessly. She settled back into me and cuddled to me so I played it up and his face didn't bat a frown once, probably just friends. She was incredibly animated as her yellow Toad bounced around, but she was also giving Jason a run for his money. The minute they finished the level she was up and doing a little happy dance. She was obviously not afraid to be herself around me and that comforted me a little; maybe she really was just shy. When the pizza came we all grabbed a few pieces and listened to the girls talk about how long it had taken to get through their degree program.

Rob wasn't sitting near Brittany, but she didn't seem to mind. He was actually writing something, which I quickly assumed was a set of song lyrics. He was forever writing lyrics and notes down just as I was forever running through lines in my head. We were a pair of blokes to be reckoned with.

It had just gone half six when Amelia directed her attention back to me and I smiled at her. "Hiya…"

She blushed and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Shall we all get out of here and head back to mine? I'm about prepared to break the ice."

She looked down at our entwined hands and I just pulled her to me. "You've no reason to need a break of ice, love. I completely understand…I just want you close to me and you have been."

She took her arms and wrapped both around me to rest her head on my chest, facing towards the group. "Those who are coming are we ready to go back to mine? Kaylah is already there with the set up done."

I assumed that must have been an inside joke because everyone sort of nodded and laughed. Some of them got up and waved bye, while others were muttering 'meet you there soon' to her. She nodded at them and slowly lifted her head from my chest to say bye to Jason.

"I'm glad you came…be safe at FSU for me, will you?" She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was rather tall compared to her. His arms came to wrap around her waist as he held her tight. I have no idea what he said to her, but when she turned back to me she was wiping at her eyes.

I cocked my head to her, but she just shook her head. I stood and walked to her, placing my hands on her arms. "You can't be perturbed by something and expect me not to ask…drive with me and tell me?"

"Let me go and talk to Brittany really quick because if I do Rob will have to go in her car. There's not enough room for three in yours, love."

She turned, but kept my hand in hers. I smiled inwardly and squeezed her hand in mine. Rob and Brittany were sitting on the steps outside and both were laughing. "She gave you the look of absolute death…" He said to her. He popped a piece of cake in his mouth and made a loud sound of approval.

"This was definitely worth of pretending for, mmmm. You'll make some man very happy one day." His head was thrown back in pleasure and he looked absolutely ridiculous, but happy.

She laughed, but turned around when she saw Amelia and I in her perriferial. "Hey snogbirds, what's going on? Are we finally getting out of here? I'm ready to kick a few back."

"Yes ma'am we are, but Rob would you mind terribly going with her? Matt won't quit asking me questions…and I sort of feel bad…because we haven't talked and…yeah…" She shuffled her feet and Rob looked at her, amusement playing plainly on his face.

"No, it's fine. As long as you don't mind Brittany?" He ran his hand through his hair in a nervous tick and I watched Brittany's face go from complete panic to composure in a split second. She was playing cool with him and I already loved her.

"It's fine by me. I need to stop by mine and grab a suit. We'll meet you there?" She asked standing. She brushed off her dress in the back and gave a salute to Amelia.

Amelia turned to me as Rob and Brittany walked down the steps towards her car. "I need to say bye, thanks and give everyone a kiss. Think you can handle meeting the 'rents?"

"I've met Grammy and she was an absolute trip. I think I may be able to handle it."

I kissed her atop the head and she, once again, grabbed my hand. We walked back into the house and her Grammy was standing in the room with two other people. One had dark, thick and wavy hair. She was about an inch shorter than Amelia and stood with her back to the door. The other person was a stocky older man. His hair was like a salt and peppershaker, and the man had a Santa stomach on him. He was the first to notice us and he stepped aside for us to join the circle. _She had said 'rents, implying mum and dad. So, where was her dad?_

Amelia hugged the lady with wavy hair and I instantly remembered her as the lady who stood up and cheered for Amelia at graduation. "Nice scream Mom. I think Matt here was screaming with you too."

They let go and she waved to me. "Hello Matt. I'm Amelia's Mom. It was nice to see you at her ceremony."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world ma'am." I held my hand out to her and she took it in a shake.

"Oh please, don't with the ma'am. It makes me feel old. If I feel old I know those two have got to feel ancient." She nodded to what I assumed to be Amelia's Grandfather, who was rubbing his wife's back.

"They've outted us again, Jan. They know we're older than them. What gave it away?"

Amelia and I both laughed at his self-joking as Grammy shook her head. "Don't laugh at him. It'll give him a complex and he's too old for one of those."

It was everyone else's turn to join us in laughing. Surprisingly, Amelia was the first to regain composure. "That's Grandad by the way, Matt."

I held my hand out for him to take and gave him a fascinatingly strong handshake. "Hello Sir. It's really great to finally meet all of you. This one is constantly talking about how crazy her family is, but now I see where she gets it from."

"Oh darling, you ain't seen nothin' yet!" With that Amelia began muttering good-bye's and hugging everyone so we could head out. I waved nervously to them all and headed out the door.

"Interesting, erm, note to leave them with. Don't you think?" She giggled as I started the car.

"First taste of my family..." Her lip was pulled between her teeth in a nervous manner.

I decided to leave the real questions for later and turn everything back to the light-hearted. "I'll kiss that lip if you don't remove it from that infernal hiding spot…"

"I would much rather have you bite it than me obey your request. We haven't kissed the whole time, which seems odd for us." She didn't take it from between her teeth and I just smiled and shook my head.

I grabbed her hand and kissed atop it. "We'll have the chance to later though? How many people are coming to your house? If it's not too many I am stealing you and popping you on my lap, I don't like dealing with this hardly touching you thing."

She pulled her knees to her chest and rested my right hand on her knee, which she affectionately rubbed her nose against shortly. "I'm yours for the rest of the evening, so you don't have to let me go."

"Who was the man who was stealing your hand from me?" I squeezed her hand and looked at her, showing through my eyes she could trust me.

Her smile faltered for half a second before she giggled. "You know I didn't even realize I was holding his hand. I guess I've always been like that with him; a bit like you and Alex really. Before he moved we used to call our relationship a lot like River and the Doctor's, minus the marriage of course. He's my best friend and he moved last semester. I used to see him at least twice a week in band, but now I'm lucky if I see him once a month…"

She looked out of the window distantly and something about it made me uncomfortable. If she was that torn about her distance with Jason then how could she possibly handle the distance with us?

"You don't like space…time wise…between you and your friends?" I asked making the last right.

"Stop in front of the house with the Buick in the front. And that kind of distance only bothers me in certain cases. You've seen how often I'm home anyway, so I don't often go seeking people. I just don't like change and that was a drastic change for me, especially since we had just started to get close. Something always happens when I'm close to people…" She took her hand from mine and started to pick at her nails.

I parked, turned the car off and turned to her in my car. "There is so much more to you that I want to know." I took my hand and ran my pointer along her cheekbone, which she turned easily into.

"I know and I'll tell you in due time. Just, let's have fun tonight?" Her face relaxed and she put out a smile.

"Come on then silly girl." I hopped out of the car and took her hand as we walked to her front door, which was unlocked. She threw her keys on the table near the door and went through the right side of the house. Kaylah was sitting on Trevor's lap, Rob was by the table eating, Brittany was rifling through movies, and there was a group of three girls eyeing Rob like hungry tigers. It was a bit disturbing to be honest. I walked in with Amelia who pointed to the couch. I happily sat and pulled her down on top of me by the hips.

"What movies are we going to watch Britt?" She asked as she leaned into me.

"I don't know because yours have no semblance of order. Honestly, if you're going to be a teacher you should at least learn to alphabetize." Her voice was in a tone of mock exasperation and Amelia giggled against me.

"I'm terribly sorry my movies don't fit your need for order, but I have you to organize everything. Kaylah is useful for knowing what to wear, what more do I need?"

I started rubbing at her shoulders and she let her head fall to accommodate me. Brittany chose that moment to look up as she rolled her eyes. "I have no idea because you have giraffe-y over there for after stressful days."

"I resent that statement, I like to think we are both good for one another stressful days."

"I have Trevor for when Amelia makes me have a stressful day with asking too many questions about what to wear." Kaylah finally piped up. Everyone in the room laughed, including Rob. He was idly paying attention and sat in a chair across from the three girls who had come to sit on the floor with Brittany.

"Star Wars marathon?" Amelia finally asked.

"Seriously, nerdy much? I'm game though." Brittany was now sifting through the various pins in her hair to let it down.

Amelia yawned beside me and shifted out of my grip. I scratched lightly at her back as she turned to me. "I'm going to hop in the shower so keep our house guests entertained darling."

She was talking in _my _accent and I just wrapped my arms around her. "I will sweetheart." She gasped because I replied in her accent and her hand tightened on my back.

She pulled back after a few seconds and kissed me on the cheek. She tied her hair up quickly and gave me a wonderful view of her swaying hips. My mind disappeared for a while, but when I came to I realized only Kaylah and Trevor were in the room. She was nearly asleep on his shoulder when I turned to them.

"Want a drink?"

"Yeah, they should all be done in a second. Rob's phone went off though, so he's outside. Brittany is as well, but I think she went out for a smoke. Twat 1, 2 and 3 are probably pouring themselves some pansy as girl drinks. Figured I'd update you since you have been in another Universe for ten minutes." He laughed lightly.

"Yeah, thanks. It's hell when you haven't seen them forever. There are little things I'm realizing now with her and it's hard to take it all in," I replied. My hands went through my hair and I stood up after clapping a hand on my legs. I stood and looked outside to see Rob talking animatedly to someone on the phone, but I couldn't see Brittany.

**Rob's POV**

Matt looked like he was nearly asleep and he didn't even bat an eye when my phone went off loudly. I stood and walked to their balcony. Brittany had walked off earlier without explanation, but I didn't question her. I really didn't _get_ her. She had saved me, ignored me, had me eat her cake and then ignored me again. She was blindingly confusing and I was slowly wishing she could save me from this call from Kristen.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone.

"Hi, Rob. I just, er, wanted to know how America is? I was in London with a friend and didn't see you home…"

"Who told you I was in America then?" I asked bitterly. I understood the heartbreak of the whole situation, I did. I just wasn't prepared to be hounded by press asking how I was handling the whole situation.

"No one. I just figured if you weren't being sulky at home you would be in America with whatshisface." I could tell she had been drinking and that made me miss her even less.

"Where are you?" I asked feigning concern. As much as I detested her at the moment I couldn't be a complete arse about everything.

"Why would you care? I came to see you and you'd gone off."

"Kris, where are you? I just want to make sure you're safe." On the outside I was pulling my hair and had a white-knuckle grip on the phone, but my voice was steady.

"That's none of your business. It's not as if you actually love me, do you Rob? I thought I had taken the time to understand you…really learn you. I was obviously wrong. I became what you pleaded for and you threw me away…"

Something in her voice made my blood boil and I, for the first time, fucking _lost it_ with her. I didn't even take a deep breath before speaking. "You are an absolute conundrum, you know that? We started out perfectly and you turned into a miserable petulant child. I tried to protect you and I made an effort to console your every worry. That was why we worked; we played off of one another. You didn't deny happiness when you were with me; so why would you go off and make the world think I couldn't please you? I couldn't keep up with your great new life. You threw me away Kris, and you didn't even give me a chance to break out of my comfort zone. I'm just sorry that you're getting all the heat placed on you, but maybe someone will be able to take away the smugness I replaced all your happiness with. Be safe and bye."

I hung up my phone and slammed my fist against the railing. It was wood and it wasn't that hard of an impact. I just needed something to remind me I was real. My voice had almost broken and although I hadn't yelled at her, I had spoken with authority. She didn't understand, or didn't want to understand, what she had done to us. We could have worked through it if she had just given me some bloody time and she knows that.

My hands found their way into my hair as I sat down heavily into a chair. I exhaled deeply, but a groan came out after. My heart was racing and I just wanted to call her back to make sure she was all right. You see I don't do well without any distractions.

"Ex's are a fucking pain in the ass, aren't they?" Her voice scared the bloody wits out of me. She had talked to me enough for me to recognize her voice, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

I went to clear my throat before answering her, but it came out as more of a nervous laugh. "I guess they sort of are. How long have you been out here?"

She moved her chair into the light and I could now see her. She had apparently changed without anyone seeing her and her hair was now down. She just smiled and held out a pack to me. "I'm assuming you could use one?"

I took it and thanked her, choosing to recline back in my chair. We were silent for a while, but she laughed after a time. "What's so amusing?" I asked her.

"No, nothing actually. I was just thinking that those three girls are still here. They eye you like hawks. It's a bit creepy actually."

"Mm, that it is. Sadly I'm a bit used to it. How come you're being all nice to me now? I thought you hated me or thought I was ruining your graduation. You've been incredibly confusing towards me all day…" I was nearly to the end of my cigarette and I had seen Amelia walk back in the living room, but I was determined to know what was going on with her.

She pushed her hair back with her left hand and let it fall to frame her face. She had pretty green eyes that I could even see in the darkness. It would be so easy to tryst anything she said…

I don't hate you and I'm glad you're here to be with Matt. I just figured you wanted some space and if you wanted to chat you would. And here you are. Just because you're famous doesn't mean you automatically like every person you meet so I figured I'd just back off and if you thought I was cool you'd make an effort... And here we are, sharing a 'fag' like your people say right?" She took the last drag of hers and I finished off mine with a soft giggle.

She was right of course; I didn't like even half the people I met. I didn't like them enough to strike up a conversation with them at least. "Well thank you, honestly. I think it's safe to say that you're cool enough for me. If I make an effort will it be ignored?"

She scoffed as we both stood. "It won't be ignored if we play an icebreaker game."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked cautiously. She looked like too much fun.

"Each time one of the girls looks at you like a piece of meat you have to drink and each time one of them gives me the eye of Satan I have to drink. I figure it will make for a very entertaining evening…"

_Oh she was fun_. "Challenge accepted. I don't drink often, but when I do I can pack it down. I guarantee you'll be done in by the end of the night."

She had opened the door and laughed brilliantly as I spoke. She turned back to me with a wicked sparkle in her eyes. "You have no idea what it's like to be with a professional Rob. I almost feel sorry for you, but good luck." With that we walked to fix drinks and sat next to one another for our movie marathon.

**Matt's POV**

I had safely gotten out of the kitchen and back to the couch. Amelia was still in the shower, but I only had to wait about ten minutes before she came back down. I texted Darvill to inform him that Rob was doing fine. When I looked up Amelia was stirring her Sonic Screwdriver with a determined look on her face. She also had a set of adorable glasses on.

She had a grey sweatshirt on with the words _mi amore_ and tiny little cheerleader shorts. Her hair was hanging over her shoulders and it looked incredibly fluffy. She looked like a complete and total college girl, which made me want to slam her against a wall…_That_ was not how the night was going to end though. I was determined to learn more about her first. She seemed like the type that needed reassurance through actions not constant words.

She suddenly looked up from her drink, seeming to realize that she was in the room with everyone, and shook her head. "You guys didn't have to wait for me."

"They were busy snogging, they were busy fangirling over Rob and I was waiting patiently for you. I wouldn't have been able to concentrate much without you here." She smiled and went to say something, but Rob and Brittany suddenly walked in. They were both laughing and Amelia gave a questioning look to Brittany. She just shook her head and waved her hand. Rob plopped back down on the couch and got comfortable quickly.

Amelia finally made her way over to me and placed her drink on the glass table in front of me. She faltered for a moment, but then climbed atop me with her legs on either side of my hips. My breath hitched, but she snuggled into my neck. "I'm sorry I've been such a dumbass. I'm fine though; it's just hard to go from hardly seeing you to being with you all day. I'm not complaining, but I just needed a bit."

She sighed after her very fast speech and I rubbed her back. "It's quite alright, love. Just glad you're back with me." My arms automatically tightened around her to give her a hug. She let me for a few moments before she pulled back and _finally_ kissed me on the lips.

I was vaguely aware of everyone else in the room as she ran her soft tongue across my bottom lip. Her hips only shifted a fraction of a centimeter and I was thankful. Somehow having to hide an erection during this marathon didn't seem ideal. We were also going to be drinking and I wasn't the most intelligent being whilst drunk. She was the first one to bring it down as she showered my nose with quick little kisses. I laughed, but soon got her back by tickling her.

Kaylah, who had been making her own drink in the kitchen, walked back in. "Bleugh! Let's start this movie before these two turn into rabbits."

Her puking sound made everyone, but Amelia laugh. She gave her the death glare and Kay just popped right back down next to Trevor. One of the girls on the floor pressed the play button and leaned back onto her hands. Her cami was showing her breasts and it was disturbing. She kept glancing quickly at Rob who only had eyes for the movie, and Brittany. Brittany would tap him whenever one of the girls gave him a look and he would drink. If one of the girls scoffed Brittany would take a drink. There was plenty of time to ask them later.

Amelia settled against my side and threw her legs over mine. As we made our way through the films I noticed her little ticks. She was forever bouncing her legs or shaking her foot. Whenever she started I would move my hand to her calf or thigh to rub around. She seemed to take a deep breath and just relax into me further, and by the end of the second movie her breathing was even.

Her hand was resting on my chest and her little fingers twitched against it. I finished the second movie out, but spoke up before the start of the third. "I'm going to take her upstairs. She's asleep."

Kaylah turned around and nodded to me. She looked tired as well, but I had a feeling her and Trevor had _much _different plans. "Her room is the second door on the right. Be careful, it's really dark."

I nodded to her and turned to Rob. "You alright to stay here then?"

"Yep. I actually might hit the hay. Alcohol is going to my head…" He sounded a bit silly, but it was completely carefree. One of the girls laid down and muttered about being tired as well.

"You guys haven't had anything to drink, but you're welcome to stay here. Rob's stuff is already in the guest room so feel free to head up. I'll get blankets for you guys." Kaylah muttered to the three on the floor.

Brittany made to stand up and giggled a bit when she hit her knee. "I fucking hate doing that. I always end up bruised somehow in the morning. I'm going to head out Kay."

She went to go turn but Kaylah spoke up before she did. "You are not going anywhere missy. I have your keys. You just graduated so no DUI for you. You're stuck here darling."

Brittany groaned and sat back down. "As long as I have a cup of tea, whatever."

She looked incredibly smug about having to sleep with the girls who had been giving her the evil eye all evening and I didn't blame her. I was just about to inform her that she could sleep with Amelia instead, but Rob spoke up. "With me Brittany, come on. I'll make you tea."

He held his hand out to her and for the first time she was completely speechless. She took his hand and stood, quickly removing her hand. The other three stood up and hugged them both, heading for the door. They hadn't had a sip and figuring that Rob had no interest they left.

I was the last one to stand and I picked Amelia up into my arms. Brittany and Rob followed us upstairs. I muttered goodnight to a sleepy Rob and a terrified looking Brittany. They seemed like best friends and maybe that was exactly what he needed.

When I set Amelia down on the bed she immediately grabbed for something to hold onto. Her arms had been wrapped tightly around my neck, so I concluded it was a comfort thing. I watched her for a few seconds before pulling my shirt and jeans off. I climbed onto the bed and traced her face with my fingers.

"If you're wondering why I latch onto things in sleep and everyday life it's a comfort mechanism…" She whispered to me and I pulled her to me.

The pillow was between us, but I kissed her on the shoulder anyway. "You don't have to tell me now, but I can still comfort you even though we aren't on Skype. I can still say the same words and listen the same way…"

I pushed a bit of hair from her face and realized her eyes were open. A small tear was running from one, but she sat up and threw the pillow to the side. Her small little body jumped into my arms and I pushed her to me. Her right leg fought its' way between my knees as she pushed herself closer. I let her bury herself to me before she finally looked back up at me.

"I have had a lot of people leave. I don't want to talk about the specifics because it's my first night with you in forever. I want to be surrounded by you…"

I wiped a little tear from her eye. "You are surrounded by me Amelia. Trust me when I say I simply want the same."

She smiled shyly and went to put her head down, but I brought her chin back up to face me. I kissed her softly and let my right hand roam along her sides. Her hips arched into mine when I reached her bum. I squeezed it and she mewled deliciously. She bit my lip softly and I couldn't help but roll my hips into hers. She gasped into my mouth at feeling my erection and I pulled away to laugh breathlessly.

"You still do it to me 'Melia."

She giggled and bit my neck. I groaned and tightened my grip on her arse. She smoothed the bite over with her tongue and turned quickly in my arms. Her back was facing me, but she shimmied her hips into my groin, which of course got a moan out of me.

"Did you mean it when you told me I'd get it?"

I smoothed my hand over her stomach and then wiped her hair from her neck. She shivered from it, but I just kissed her softly between her neck and shoulder. "I did mean it, but I meant when you wanted it…"

She laughed seductively and slowly pushed back into me. "Matthew, Matthew, Matthew. I'm ready whenever you are…"

"Oh poppet. It will be when you least expect it, but sleep now. I want to know what it's like to wake up with you in my arms again."

She snuggled back into me and laced her fingers with mine. I pushed up against her and sighed comfortably as she pulled my hand to rest against her chest. I could feel her heart and I let's its slow beat lull me to sleep. Amelia was in my arms and she was coming back to herself because we _could_ do this, her heart was telling me so.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_DONE! Good lord. So, I intended to get this up at like ten. That obviously didn't happen. Reid and his incredible brainz got in the way. Enjoy! Thank you for all the support again! Sorry for any crazy mistakes in here. I've been watching Criminal Minds and whatnot while typing. Figured I would just put it up regardless of any craziness in it. Hope you enjoy! I'm intending to start a story called Meanwhile. It will feature Britt & Robs relationship along with Darvill & Kazza - I realized how little of that there is out there. Yey! Hope you enjoyed. _


	14. Philosophy

"What are you looking at, King of Curiosity? Is that one a good title?" I asked as I dried my hair. I had a towel wrapped around my body and was just headed to go grab some clothes. Matt was sitting on my bed with my MAC in his lap, no doubt snooping through. I had nothing to hide except a plethora of embarrassing photos and terrible amateur pieces of writing. _No worries._

"Mm, you women and your Apple products." He was clicking furiously at something. I walked to him and put my hand over his before he broke the bloody mouse pad.

"Easy, Smith. Oh, pictures are easier to see on iPhoto. Do you really have to look at the NASA photos? Please don't break anything while I go to slip into something more comfortable while you…yeah…"

He eyed me questioningly and I just shook my head. Best let him go down that picture road himself. I hid in the bathroom and had just finished slipping on my hoodie and spandex shorts when I heard his loud, very amused, and so incredibly sexy laugh. _Is that even possible?_

I finished pinning my hair into a bun, and walked to lean on the bathroom doorframe. Out of habit, I pulled at the sleeves of my hoodie to hide my hands under them. "Which one did you find?" I asked, promptly fixing my lower lip between my teeth, nervously.

Matt was pointing excitedly to the screen with a bright smile on. "You're in a space suit! Well, your face is in a cardboard cutout, but still! You look so happy. You're like my little Space Girl!"

My hood was now covering my face and it took nearly all my courage to look at him. "I forgot there were photos of my face actually in that album…not fucking cool."

He looked over the computer screen incredulously at me. "Oi! I'll be the judge of cool! This, this is very cool sweetheart. I only have half a mind to figure out what this stuff is, come and explain them to me dearest astronaut." His green eyes were masked in wonderment and I only briefly thought of denying him.

"Are you really that intrigued?" He nodded and opened his arms for me to climb into. I obliged and hopped up to lie against his chest. He buried his face into my neck and took a deep breath, which caused me to giggle quietly.

"Shut up. You smell the same and it's giving me butterflies. Now, talk nerdy to me." And I did just that for about an hour.

I had taken a trip to NASA in my junior year of college, and was soon figuring out places I obviously needed to take Matt. Each picture I showed was either of a different spacecraft, an astronaut, or of friends and me doing something nerdy - like hiding in one of the escape pods. At the time it was incredibly normal for a twenty-one year old.

I got to the last picture and almost teared up at the forgotten quote. It read: The mind of a child contains a Universe of possibilities. "This was the last thing we saw before we walked out of the teacher's conference room."

He hummed against my shoulder and scooted me up closer to him. A contented sigh slipped from my lips and I shut my laptop to turn in his arms, facing him. "Do you believe it?" He asked. His eyes were batting around both of mine.

I looked down at our entwined hands and really thought about what to say. Of course I believed it, but how do you make someone understand the philosophy of your own thoughts? Especially when those thoughts are just _so_ _personal_.

"It may sound silly if I tell you what I believe it means, because yes, I do believe it."

"Tell me?" He kissed me briefly, no doubt a sign of implanting trust, and waited for me to answer.

I was leaning back into his chest and his back was resting against the pillows. It would have been incredibly comfortable, but I was about to get rather philosophical with him. The nervousness drowned out most any relaxation being felt against him. A philosophy lesson of my mind with Matt Smith. _Here we go…_

"I do believe it because we're quite blank when we're children. We are shaped by the society and interactions that befall our view. Yes, very Tabula Rasa-esk. We take our own opinions, which are sometimes shaped because of others, or with others. It's a societal learning curve. Children's minds are like sponges. We can feed them so many things in the early years and they just sort of assimilate it, and make it their own. It's fascinating to just watch the mind of a child grow and expand, let alone the physical changes they undergo. Children are the greatest compartmentalizers, but they're also the worst actors. I learn so much from the children I teach, and that's all of my children. It's the reason I became a teacher; to learn from them." _Word vomit: check. Look at Matt's face: uncheck._

"What in the hell God did I please to land you?" His fingers splayed across my right cheek as he turned me to face him. He was searching both my eyes, looking for a trace of deceit.

"Honesty about children isn't something I fluff Matt. Creation is something I truly admire in them. And don't, I'm not special or anything. I'm just me, Amelia. I think you've proven yourself well enough for me to show that."

His mouth moved a few times in an attempt to form words, but it wasn't working in his favor. His lips crashed against mine instead as his arms tightened around my waist. I had managed to throw him off once again, my Matthew. His left hand slid down my leg as he curled my knees up to him. I was now in a bitty cocoon, and I couldn't stop giggling enough to kiss him back properly.

"Don't ever say you're not special. You have such a rapturous fascination for the small wonders of the world. I mean, I thought I did, but you flourish with the everyday. I'd be so incredibly bored if I lost you now," he said.

I snuggled into his chest and we both just listened. Our hearts were out of sync, but beating to chase the other. It was like a great pursuit for synchronization. Of course it would only happen about once every few minutes. I couldn't tell if he could hear the beats of our hearts, but it entranced me so.

It fit us quite perfectly as of late. One of us was always trying to balance out the other. We'd not dare to stand in a race on our own. "I did a cloud presentation once with a Harry Potter connection…I guess it's just that I see little insignificant vast ideas and I piece them together in a way that never quite makes any bit of sense."

"You know, being with you is rather refreshing. Your mind is so openly free and focused… It's actually a bit scary…" My hair was being untied and wrapped around his fingers to play with; it felt incredibly soothing. "Your hair is like the best thing since sliced bread. It's all fairytale wavy and long. You shouldn't tie it up."

"But it's always getting in my face and tickling my nose!" Just as sure as I said it, a strand of my hair escaped his fingers and slid down my face. I attempted to blow it out of the way but it just ended up smacking him in the face.

"Oi! I like your hair, but not when it's up my nose. I don't care if it hits yours. You make adorable faces. I wish I could swish and flick this damned piece right back into my hand. HEY! Speaking of swish and flick, isn't the Harry Potter world here?" His whole entire face was now in a merry wonderment as his fingers tapped anxiously against my hand.

I sat up and shook my head adoringly at him. _Child_. "Yes, yes it is. We can go if you'd like? I've only been once, which seems like a sin because Potter was my childhood!"

"I've never been, and you need to go about twelve more times! Brilliant! Open up and let's round a pair of tickets up. I've always wanted a pint of Butterbeer," he said as he pointed animatedly to my computer.

I popped it open and Matt's fingers flew across the keyboard. He obviously wanted Butterbeer quite badly. I attempted a protest as he bought my ticket, but every time I went to go say something he tickled me. I really wasn't on the winning side of that argument. Twenty minutes later we had a resort suite that we were booked in for the 22nd – 24th. The 24th we'd agreed on doing just a day at the pool, a nice dinner, and then driving back home.

"Come on, it has gone half-one and I'm starving!" I exclaimed, hopping out of the bed energetically. The sudden burst of energy must have been from thinking about Harry Potter World, not from Matt… "First one down there is a loser!" And with that I ran off down the stairs, through the hallway, and into the living room.

I came down to find Brittany sprawled on the couch with a book in her hands and Rob fiddling with my piano. They looked incredibly too cozy in one another's presence. I was about to say morning, but Matthew happened.

He came out of absolutely nowhere and scared the hell out of me. His arms were wrapped around my waist and he was spinning me, so of course I was screaming bloody murder.

"MATTHEW ROBERT SMITH, put me down. Now." He laughed and started tickling me relentlessly.

"Not until you say I'm not a loser!"

"Stop. Stop. Stop! Stop! Fine you baby! You're not a loser. I can't breaaaaathe…" Tears were in my eyes and my face hurt from smiling so incredibly hard.

He stopped, and I slid down straight onto the floor. Rob and Brittany were looking at us like we were complete and total lunatics, which about summed us up in a nutshell. _Could you really expect anything less from the both of us?_ He plopped down right next to me and laid his head in my lap, looking up at me and drumming his fingers on his chest.

"You're absolutely insane, you do realize this?" I traced my fingers against his ribcage as my other hand ran through his hair. It was getting rather long as of late, not that I'd complain.

"I do, but what am I so incredibly insane for? Wanting to scare you senseless or wanting to hear you laugh wildly as I amuse you with my fingers at your waist?" He traced my breastbone with a feathery touch and I shuddered.

Matthew—he was so earnest sometimes. Everything he said seemed to come from some sort of passionate drive within him, but he never articulated his need for much. It was always about doing something for me. _When would I get to do something for him? When had been the last time someone did something for him?_

"Earth to space girl? What's on your mind?" Matt had moved to a sitting position and was now playing with little strands of my hair.

I just shook my head and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Go sit, and I'll make breakfast. Are you all hungry?" I stood swiftly, and headed to the kitchen after Brittany said yes.

Rob hadn't answered but he was a guy. It was just understood that guys are _always_ hungry—the bottomless pits that they are. What in the world was my problem? It wasn't often that I couldn't ground myself but at the moment nothing was curing my insatiable need to figure Smith out. Given, we have only been together for a little over a month, but I needed to know more than his…_oh what am I saying?_ He hadn't had time to actually react to me for fuck's sake. I needed to finish this bacon and get on with the day. Breakfast for lunch was always a good start!

I threw eggs into a pan and just drifted as they cooked. This, this I could do. I started thinking of emotions that I would finally get to see from him. We would eventually stop the honeymoon theatric phase, and I could see him just coming home to lay whatever hardship it was on me. I'd be able to read what was wrong the moment he walked in the door but I'd let him engage in a release. That or I would be made to watch him attempt to get whatever fleeting emotion he was feeling out in the wrong way, but I'd be there to set him right. I would be there to read him perfectly and turn around and shock the hell out of him with my perceptiveness.

"Is it done?"

I turned to see Matt bouncing on the balls of his feet, and looking at me excitedly. "Why, are you hungry dear?" My tone was teasing and I knew we had fallen back into our playful banter.

"I was actually just wondering how long it was until Rob and I could play…We sort of brought instruments and well, I haven't played in near 6 months. It's odd to not play for that long because that's really the most brilliant way for me to get anything done. It focuses me and puts me back on a one-track focus, and, I'm rambling aren't I?" He swiped at his fringe and exhaled as he leaned against the doorframe.

"You're rather handsome when you do that, you know?" His joggers were hanging low about his waist and his mask of confidence was replaced. Giving into him was just too easy; he was still unsure with me.

"You're rather adorable when you're cooking. Can I help?" He started walking towards me, but I pointed firmly to the door.

"I'm going to bring it out Matt. Go in there, get your instrument out, and strum me a tune. I'm ready to hear you play. Wait, what are you playing? Because don't you play like three different things?"

"Awe, you're intrigued. I love it!" And with that he ran off. _ASS!_

Of course I was…oh…he doesn't know I'm a musician. I forgot about that bit.

_Oops? _

Well, there was time for that later. Right now it was time for my famous, un-greasy and healthy, egg sandwiches. I plopped four onto their respective plates and poured out the tea. I quickly ran the plates in there and thanked Brittany as she grabbed the four teacups when I went back in for the milk and sugar.

We girls plopped on the couch and listened to Matt and Rob bicker over which song to start. They both had guitars out and music was sprawled at their feet. We couldn't quite hear them, but the sandwiches were too good to particularly care. They went back and forth like an old married couple and we giggled occasionally at them.

Matt took his foot and landed it onto a piece of music that looked quite old. It was rather tattered among the edges and he was looking at it fondly.

"Seriously?" Rob's voice rang out deeply and Matt simply nodded his head.

Matt smiled, seeing as he had won his way and hopped up. His guitar was left on his seat as he settled himself at the piano, and I nearly died. His fingers gracing that piano was almost too much to think about, and then he started singing after the introduction. I had heard him sing before but this was completely different. _He was playing_… _On my piano…_ His hands dug into the keys as his voice wrapped around the soft lyrics. We all joined in at the chorus, but nothing would quite cure the dull ache to just be near him.

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the milky way_

They dropped out and I was at Matt's side before I even knew what was really happening. He scooted the bench out and turned his legs to stand up, but I was atop him in a flash. He locked his arms about my waist as I giggled softly into his neck… "You sang so ridiculously before, but that was lovely." I kissed him, and he picked me up. My legs and arms were wrapped around his body, but he deposited me back to my spot on the couch.

"Not. _Kiss._ Done_. Kiss_." And with that he made his way back over to Rob—who was shaking his head in Brittany's direction.

"What are you two…?" I made to ask her, but she simply shook her head in an amused manner. I giggled and turned back to them. I knew she'd tell me eventually.

"All right, your pick mate." Matt plopped down next to Rob and pulled his guitar into his lap, but I wanted it to be me in his lap. I wanted to wriggle around on there until I got comfortable and pretend to nip at his neck. He always smelled so incredibly comforting, and I wouldn't mind being buried six feet under his scent. _Or just directly under him, period._ I shook my head to get _those_ thoughts out of my brain. We weren't at that point quite yet, but I could feel it coming. It was only a matter of time before the dance we had started between us would come to a climatic finale.

I had spaced out long enough to be completely dazed as they started singing but Matt's voice brought me back to. They were harmonizing with one another within the song. I had never heard it pulled into an acoustic set, but they made it sound just so comforting. Matt's eyes were searching mine and I looked over to Rob. His head was down, and Brittany was biting her nails, but still reading.

_I won't let them hurt_

_They're hurting you, no_

_Ooh yeah_

_When your heart is breaking_

_You can follow me_

_You can follow me_

I turned back to Matt, who immediately smiled at me. They finished off the last little strand and Britt clapped with me. Rob cleared his throat and stood to walk off. There was something wrong with him and something had affected him, but Matthew's breath at my neck distracted me.

"I'm going to go and shower. You're going to have to show me the beach here…" He hugged me around the waist from behind me and pressed himself into me. I was very much so distracted by the feel of his long body against mine but the warmth was soon gone. He was walking with large strides, sandwich in hand, around the corner and up the stairs. He had a deafening power over me, and it was frightening, but so exhilarating.

Brittany laughed and told me she was going to head out because she had an interview with a school later. Starkey Elementary had wanted to hire her out of her first practicum, but we still had two very long semesters to go at that point. She contacted them halfway through her internship and they said it would be a pleasure to welcome her on board. I had been welcomed back to the first place I ever interned at, but wanted to see where this editing/publishing bit was going to take me first. I was banking on that call back by the time Matthew would be gone, and as luck would have it…it was in London. That little detail was just a bit more than embarrassing.

I sat down at my piano and picked up my headphones to plug in. _There was no way he'd hear me play piano._ He had sounded _so_ beautiful as his fingers danced along the keys and I'd sound complete rubbish in comparison. _Definitely been around the Brit's for far too long_. It wasn't long before I lost myself inside of learning my newest piece.

* * *

**Matt's POV**

I hopped in the shower and let the water run over myself. Her shower felt incredibly warm and the showerhead was nearly massaging my back. There was only one word to describe myself right now - k_nackered_. I had nearly been exploding with joy, but the jet lag was now catching up to me. The whole idea that this was all so very real was terrifying as well. Amelia was a bit more intuitive than I had taken her for and she was going to be able to read straight through me.

_How would I know if I was overpowering the amount of time we spent together?_ It had been fine time that I figure out something incredibly personal with her and what she let go today pulled me just that bit closer to her. There was always that lurking feeling whenever I got close to someone though. It was the striking feeling to have her be _mine._ That near growl that builds in my chest each time I pull her to me was getting louder and deeper in my chest. She was just sweet little Amelia who had danced blindly in my arms—_but I had known then_. I had her the moment I wrapped my arms around her and now that we had begun… _I never wanted to stop._

I naturally tripped getting out of the shower and happened to stumble over a plastic bag that was lying on her floor. The contents were now sprawled on the floor as I gazed curiously at them. She had about 4 different smelling body washes and just…_why? _Why was she making me even more inquisitive about her? Why did she not even have to be in my presence for me to wonder about her? It wasn't fair, really. She can get her head stuck in the clouds while I'm grounded here on Earth wondering what it is that makes my little 'Melia tick.

I threw a pair of swimmers on and walked downstairs. My hair would sort itself out or she would run through it later. I did quite love that tick of hers. She probably didn't notice that she did it… If she did I'd never mention it because she could eliminate stress in a second with those small hands of hers.

Which, speaking of, were now gliding along the piano. Her eyes were shut tight and the headphones in her ears were stopping me from hearing what she was playing and I didn't like it; not one bit. I watched her for a few more moments, marveling at the peaceful content look upon her face. When I stepped behind her it never registered, but she nearly flew off the seat when I rested my hand on her lower back.

I chuckled and she looked up at me with wild eyes. I nearly felt bad, but in a second she was taking the offending music muting devices out of her ears and stabbing a finger into my chest. "You scared the beejeesus out of me!"

Her elementary use for words simply egged me on to laugh even deeper as I easily wrapped my arms around her little waist. She attempted a struggle but eventually pouted and rested into me. I ran my lips over her ear and spoke softly to her.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but you were so lost in what you were playing. Can I hear?"

She went a bit rigid in my arms, as if she had been afraid of me asking that. "I'm really not good at playing. I only taught myself just last year." Her voice was small, but I still marveled at her. _The things she's capable of_…

"Darling, I don't care if you play me Mary Had A Little Lamb – I just want to hear you play. You looked so incredibly at peace and I want to know what in the world could have possibly put that look on your face…"

She looked to me with question in her eyes, but soon turned to sit back down on the bench. I made to move onto the chair but her grip stopped me. "Sit by me, will you?"

Her bottom lip was worrying between her teeth, so I reached out to tug the delicate plump flesh from her torture. She looked so incredibly vulnerable in that moment that I thought I may have to gather her into my arms. She surprised me again and merely turned and took a deep breath. I settled next to her and laid my hand over hers, which had been positioned on the keys. A smile snuck through her and she seemed shocked to have gained her own confidence back.

She took a deep breath and I did not expect her to start singing—but she did. Her voice rang out sweetly and it made my affection for her swell even more. It was all just simply one word, as it always would be with her: _captivating._

_Come away with me in the night. Come away with me and I will write you a song. Come away with me on a bus. Come away where they can't tempt us with their lies. I want to walk with you on a cloudy day in fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high. So won't you try to come, come away with me and we'll kiss on a mountaintop. Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you._

Her hands stayed on the keys for a few moments, but not for long. I pulled her straight into me and hugged her so tightly she may have been near broken. "Whether you meant it or not, that song just meant everything Amelia."

She giggled and her little body rocked in my arms. Amused by my reaction, no doubt, but I wasn't kidding. That short little song held so many promises and she had to have picked up on that.

"Which part? The bit about escaping with just me, or the loving you?"

I hummed against her skin and pulled her tighter as she shivered. "I know how close I want you but I feel like I'm cheating you out of the whole experience—the getting to know me ordeal. How am I intended to expect you to show your true feelings when I can barely let mine go?"

"Oh, but you are letting them out. Don't take this the wrong way, but I hardly need you to tell me your feelings. You're so easy to read." She twisted from my immobilizing grasp and took my face in her hands. My own hands fell to rest in my lap as I let her trace my eyes, as I had done so many times to her. She was forever steadfast in what she seemed to feel, and _how does one do so? _

I knew my own emotions when they were inside of me. Getting them to come through was the game I was hard-pressed for. _I wanted to tell her, and badly._ I wanted to tell her that each breath she took drove me near mad, that the passion inside was willing to break through and that I adored her whole entire demeanor. I couldn't just assume she _knew,_ but she had to.

I gazed back up at her, and for a moment I was afraid I had said everything out loud. She kissed me atop the nose and stood up. Her little shorts had risen to cup her arse gracefully and I shook my head at the sight _Indefinably beautiful in the smallest of ways_.

"I do know… And I trust you don't have to tell me. I'd love to hear one day but for now Smith," I watched as she completely transformed herself. It was infectious the way she became all smiles and giddy. "Beach!"

I put my head down to hide my stupid smile because I had just been serious moments ago, but no. Amelia was once again transforming everything I knew about myself to be true and I couldn't be bothered to give a damn. I clapped my hands atop my legs and stood to advance her.

"You're going to make my pale, British, sun-stunted body go out into _that_?" I pointed towards her window which now had the sun brightly shining through. It had gone about three and it was gorgeous outside. I did actually want to run out into the water and attempt to drown her. _All in good fun_ _though._

"What say you Smith? Should we just run out there and hop in, or should we go and put suits on like normal people?" She was standing with her hip cocked and a challenging grin.

"Oh Amelia, is that a dare, or a double dare?"

She threw her head back and laughed brightly as she started towards her front door. "Try a triple-dog dare!" And with that she was off into…Well not the sunset exactly, but it still sufficed.

I stood taken aback for a second before I darted out after her. There was a wide expanse of sand behind her condo that ran straight into the water. If there ever was a hurricane it would drown that place out. Otherwise? It was quite peaceful. Not too many people were on the beach either and I was content to run as stark as needed.

She wasn't too far ahead but she was running with purpose. Since I'm _such a gentleman_, I let her hit the water first but soon followed in after her. She came up practically sputtering as I swam over to her. Her face was bright and she just looked like she _belonged_.

"I used to swim around when I was little and pretend I was Poseidon's daughter." Her arms floated about her as she bobbed almost effortlessly. I made a reach for her waist and she pouted to me; I could stand and she couldn't.

"You're pretty enough to be Poseidon's daughter…" That had her legs instantaneously wrapped around me as I sighed into her. Her tank top was obscuring me from her skin and I didn't quite appreciate it, so I lifted it to her mid torso.

Her arms moved to wrap around my neck as she leaned down into press a kiss to above my collarbone. I eagerly massaged about her waist as she let her warm mouth gently bite down. In that moment she became all encompassing. There were a fair amount of people at the beach, but I didn't _care_. Her arse was in my hands, and it was raking havoc to my lower body. She let passion flow from her lips to press into my body as I sought out that possessive friction and sadly never found it.

She eased her tongue over the generous flesh that was just taken between her teeth and the feral groan that ripped through me was not particularly loud. Yet it was enough to have her ease a nuzzle to my neck. "Soon, I promise my love…" And with that she was off like a little fish.

The rest of the day was a bit like that and I couldn't find it within myself to complain. Kaylah and Trevor had returned for her to grab clothes. Amelia said she had been spending a copious amount of time at his house within the past two weeks. It wasn't like I minded—never being one to meddle in others affairs and all that…Unless it was highly significant to me.

By the time we had finally managed to make our way back to the couch we were both blinking lazily at the ceiling. "Is it always like this?" She inquired from beside me. Our hands were rested atop one another but I was too tired to pull her to me. She must have been utterly exhausted to not have flop down on me lap.

"Hmmm?" I hummed back to her. I had an inkling to what she was referring to but best find out for sure.

"This sort of happiness. My emotions have all sort of settled right here." She took my hand and placed it directly atop her navel. My fingers curled automatically play with her belly button ring as she sighed, letting her head fall to my shoulder.

I thought in earnest for a minute, _would it stay this way_? I highly doubted it would stay this way, but that didn't mean the worst was yet to come. I surely didn't want things to stay this way—content as I was. _I wanted to bury myself within her little body and feel her squirm at the intensity of it all._ She was so flighty at times that it was rather unsettling. I wanted to have her undulating beneath my touch. _My girl… My Amelia._

I had somehow managed to say that whole bit out loud but thankfully she was now softly asleep against my chest. She had mentioned earlier that my chest was like a wide expanse of pillow for her. Sometimes it was just the things she said that had me done in and I wouldn't want to change it for the world. Other times it was the things she did, like now. I had managed to lift her slight frame and she pulled herself up to snuggle against my neck—making little moans of content into her spot. I had deemed that little crook between my neck and shoulder as her spot because her heart-shaped face fit so perfectly just there.

I set her down on the bed and quickly covered her. She nearly always pulled the covers further up around herself when I tucked her arm under them so I gave up that approach. I flipped the switch and made to climb into bed with her, but I was accustomed to a completely different approach. Normally I'd wait for her to wrap herself around me seeing as the pillow was generally between us, but there was an expanse of space.

Her hand suddenly flopped onto my stomach as she tried to twist my hips towards her, but to no avail. I chuckled and aided her a bit by scooting into her. Her left arm draped over my side as her left leg fought its way between both of my legs. She was like a mini spider monkey when she cuddled. I didn't mind because she was so warm, soft, and… _Oh, she smelled so tempting._

I pushed thoughts of her body pressed pleasantly against mine and favored thoughts of seeing her beautiful face light up at Universal tomorrow. She was so animated over the smallest ideas, but _Harry Potter_. Even I was excited about those bits. We would either be too knackered in the suite, or _something_ was going to happen. I just wasn't quite sure what, but I'd be damned if I didn't want her…beneath me…

Beautiful, brilliant, sexy, adorable, secretive Amelia…

* * *

_**A/N**: Yey for lovely beta-ing from Blazin'. She makes my world go 'round. I may actually get the hang of this and literally post on Friday! Hahaha. Yippies for Universalz!_


	15. Universal01

_Whoa, we're halfway there. Whoa, we're living on a prayer!_

Whatever that dreadful noise was it needed to stop and now. I did not appreciate being roused from sleep by loud eighties music. The Doctor Who theme song – that was a totally different story. I rolled to the other side of the bed as Matt fought with his phone to try and shut it up. I giggled softly as I heard him drop the phone, _so him_, onto the floor and curse.

"I swear if my hands worked I'd be capable of so much more…" He had flopped back onto the bed in exasperation. I didn't turn to him as he stretched, but I certainly imagined it in my head. _His lanky legs stretched as his hips peaked from his…Never mind, bed - no shirt. His pale skin stretched taught over his ribcage…_

"You're already out of it today. What's taking your mind from me?" He had taken to running a finger down my arm, lightly tickling, and I had successfully lost myself in the thought of his body.

I stretched contentedly against him and felt my heart stutter as he graced his hands down my body. His hand settled on the curve of my hip and bum as he massaged lightly. I squirmed to turn in his grasp and was met with his stupidly gorgeous face. His eyes were dark with sleep and one side was quite red. I knew I was a still sleeper, but if he didn't move at all then his face was bound to be warm on that side.

"Morning honey." He preened a smile as I addressed him affectionately—finally paying attention to him.

"I don't think this adventure is quite ready for us. I mean I am beyond ready, but are you ready to spend two hours in a car with me? I can't sit still for five minutes and I always have to use the loo…"

"Ood in the loo…" I sang out, interrupting him.

Although he was laughing I immediately covered my face in my hands. "You can't stop the things that burst from your mouth and it's absolutely simply precious. Makes me feel like I'm not _as_ ridiculous in a fair comparison to you."

"No, you are, don't fear." I flopped into him and cuddled easily into his chest. My voice was muffled against him but I was too cozy to care. "Let's just stay here. I'm too sleepy to want to leave." I was smiling against him, knowing that he was too excited to stay in any place that wasn't Universal—sane.

He made an adorable attempt at a whine and rolled me atop him. My legs were on either side of his hips and I leaned up with my hands placed flat on his chest. "You promised!" He pouted.

I rubbed my pointer finger along his nose affectionately and smiled at him. "'Course we're still going, Smith. You just have to let me up so I can get dressed. Go get my iPod and make a fun playlist. I trust I can handle your taste in music?"

His legs bounced beneath me as he fiddled with my hands. "Definitely!"

I hopped off of him and excused myself to go get ready in the bathroom. We had packed everything up in the yesterday afternoon, sharing a duffle. He'd laughed at me because I brought two different body sprays. _I didn't like having the same one on all the time._ By the time I had finished my thirty-minute brush up in the bathroom, Matt was already downstairs. I had my toothbrush and paste in a Ziplock bag to add to the duffle. My phone, thankfully, rang before I started to head downstairs. I wouldn't have remembered it, had it not.

"Hello?" I answered. I was bending to tie my Pumas and didn't look at the I.D. before answering.

_"Hiya, it's me. They're having me do a demo at the PTA meeting tonight and I need to show parents how I teach their kids to using manips—since half the kids are clueless in math. Can I pop over and grab that big bag you got from the math convention last year?" _

It was Brittany. I smiled, knowing Rob would be the only one here if she did come up. "'Course! Matt and I are going to Universal, but Rob will be here. Just come right in. Let me know how it goes."

_"Awesome, thanks. And heard! Brittany—out!"_

And with that she hung up. The both of us tended to develop weird speech patterns in life. We had specific sayings and her most famous one was _heard._ I laughed each and every time she said it. I wanted to give Rob someone to interact with while he was here so he didn't feel like he needed to constantly hide. He could trust Brittany, I knew that much. And I don't mean that in the 'to not out a lover's quarrel' –way when they get married; I mean it as someone to pull him out of a dreadful state. Brittany didn't stand for wallowing and he needed a good mate. Who cares if something comes from it? They both _needed _someone good in their lives.

I hopped quickly down the stairs and noticed Kay was home—her car was in the driveway. I quickly scribbled a note and placed it in the fridge before turning to head out. Matt was bent over the trunk of my car attempting to stuff the pillows in. He finished, clapped his hands, and shut the top. It was like watching a child complete a task they assumed was particularly difficult.

He turned to me and a smile was plastered on his face. "It's all in the boot! Ready?"

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. "I was born ready, Smith."

"Haha, yes!" With that I hopped in the driver's seat and we were off. I would have never believed that he _was_ the antsiest person on the face of the planet, but he was a bit more jumpy than I anticipated for a car ride.

**Evening One**

We both stumbled into the room and I flopped down on the bed, face first. He hopped next to me and rubbed my back. "Baby, I need to hop in the shower. Do you want to go first?"

I shook my head softly against the bed and snuggled against it further. I was _tired_, but I was also incredibly frustrated. The whole day Matt had taken to being extremely adorable and also immeasurably sexy. The minute we hopped off the water ride his shirt came off, and I nearly drooled.

_ "It feels bloody wonderful out here! You can't ever walk around without a shirt on in England, lest you're running 'round on a football field." And he spun with happiness. _

His lanky form had wrapped around me relentlessly, like a spider monkey. I had felt his desire against me most the whole afternoon and I was nearly close to just slamming him against this mattress. He, thankfully, stood up before I could shock him with bold movements and moved into the shower.

_Would he go for it or was it too soon? If he was hard-pressed to me then something had to be sparked for him, right? _– Those thoughts invaded my mind before I finally groaned against the bed. I was two seconds from putting my own hands between my legs, but I figured what would be the harm in letting Matt watch?

I stood up boldly after hearing the shower running for roughly ten minutes. My stomach swirled, but I was determined not to lose my nerve. It was fine time we bridged that gap in our relationship and I wanted him to know that I trusted him with my whole being. I transformed as soon as I opened that bathroom door.

The room was steamy and smelled faintly of Matt. There was something incredibly sensual about being surrounded by his scent. He popped his head from the curtains, having heard me open the door, and looked curiously at me. "Everything alright, poppet?"

He pushed his hair from his face and cocked his head at me. _Deep breaths, Amelia_. "If I were to tell you something would you promise to not take it the wrong way or judge me? It's actually a little terrifying to do this."

"I, um…" He looked behind the shower curtain to address the inside of the shower before turning back to me. "I promise, but you don't want to wait until after I'm not erm…indisposed?"

I hopped up onto the sink and for the first time he realized I had only a long shirt on. I crossed my ankles and looked pointedly at him. "I've been driven into some sort of frustration and I can't kick it, but I feel like maybe if we share an intimate moment it may fix itself." I was suddenly shy and looking down to my feet, which were kicking themselves childishly.

I heard the curtain move, but didn't make a sound. He cleared his throat, but my eyes were transfixed onto my feet. "Hon, 'Melia, please look at me."

I took a deep breath and looked up to him. Nothing could have prepared me for the sight of Matthew standing against the back shower wall, one knee bent and he was holding his cock against his stomach. The shower was turned down only a little, but it was still reaching the very bottom of his lanky legs.

"Oh God… I was going to be brilliant at this and now I just cannot. I think I thought I could be good at this, and now I can't." I fidgeted as I watched him slowly start to stroke himself, but something clicked within me. He was already hard and he had walked around all day pressed full and ready against me.

"Had you been, _ya know_, before I came in?" I asked shyly.

He looked desperately at me with dark green eyes, his fringe falling against his nose. "Yes, and I don't want to come without your voice wrapping around me anymore. I've done it so often, and Amelia, it does you no justice. Please?"

I nodded my head mutely and watched as bent his knees a bit, moaning in earnest. I hadn't noticed, but my own hand had fallen between my legs in order to cure the ache. "Amelia…" Matt had managed to moan out to me and I peeled my eyes from his handiwork against his cock.

"Matthew, tell me what you want please." I leaned heavily against the counter. My knees would hardly support my strokes against myself and I arched my back into the pleasant gestures.

"Hop up and prop your leg for me, I want to see you beautiful and glistening before me…ah…"

I did as he wished and lifted myself onto the counter. My leg shyly lifted to reveal myself to him and he moaned at it, moving to collect the wetness at his tip. I moaned as I watched him and let my hand slip down once again.

"Is this how you wanted to see me Matt?" I asked in a quiet coy voice. My bottom lip was now pouted and fixed between my teeth.

"God, yes. You're fucking beautiful Amelia. Beautiful in _all_ your glory. Do you do this often?" His hand was moving at a quicker pace as he breathlessly attempted speech.

"Only when I can't stand thinking of you pressed against me anymore. You drove me incredibly insane all day, and I couldn't take it. I wanted to push myself back into you and drive you into insatiable need…" I arched my hips into my hand and let my eyes drift unabashedly to the evidence of the effect I had upon him.

He twisted his wrist along himself and nearly lost his footing. "You are never, ever to do this yourself again. You elicit feelings from me I've never felt before and I have no idea how to stifle them. Watching you...Your little hand rubbing at yourself; it absolutely ruins me."

I slipped a finger between myself and watched as Matt's eyes nearly came from his head. The act simply encouraged me. "You like this don't you? Watching your girl pleasure herself under her own touch… You must know I'm thinking of you each time. With each stroke and flick it's only you Matt…"

"Fuck…Say it again, _please_?" His hand picked up and his head was bent down as he stroked himself faster.

I followed suit and pressed into myself faster. "Say what? Matt…You like it when your name falls from my lips? Matthew I'm so close, please tell me you are there with me." And I wasn't lying. My head was thrown back and I was moaning freely now.

"Yes, I bloody love it 'Melia. I can feel it building, God. You're incredible—all spread for me. I am so close. I just need you to, fuck, let me hear your beautiful voice my love." He picked his head up and looked at me desperately. His hand was working relentlessly and the thought of replacing it with mine had me done in.

I nearly screamed as I came around my own fingers. Matt doubled over himself as he came in streams against the water. I huddled my knees to myself as I came down and watched as he kept himself from sliding down the wall. He finally looked over at me with a set of sated eyes. I giggled as he released deep breaths and chuckled with me.

"Suppose I should have yelled 'surprise'." I was back to being incredibly shy, but he looked simply content. He was still standing stark and I let my eyes wander along his long body – uncut and patched with light muscle. He was beautiful and the water made bits of his skin ripple.

"That cannot be the last time we do that. You're fucking incredibly enticing. The way you hands move and your body arches…" A shiver shot violently through his tall frame.

I giggled and hopped from the counter. I kissed him and rubbed a hand through his sexy wet fringe. "The sooner you hop out then the sooner I get to hop in and cuddle next to you afterwards..."

He pressed his lips to mine and smacked me on the bum as I walked out. _Had that really just happened?_ It was fine time we experienced more than just puppy adoration with one another. I was frighteningly terrified when he came from the shower, but managed to pull myself together when I laid back into his arms.

"Thank you…" I muttered against his neck. I was wrapped protectively in his arms as he kissed me atop the head.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, luv. If anything I should be thanking you. That was the most erotic intimate experience I've ever had, and you're beautiful."

"Me? You're beautiful…You're so long, everywhere." I ran my hand along his torso and felt a pang of pride when he shivered in my arms.

"I can't wait until your hands are actually on me."

His voice was strained and I snuggled further into him. We fell asleep just like that, both completely sated. Tomorrow we would be examining Ollivander's and tasting Butterbeer. For now, it was just two people wrapped in one another. _That had to happen again soon because my body would crave it_. Maybe one day I would tell him the truth to exactly why I couldn't, at least not yet, allow him to completely take my heart. Truthfully it was his, but I needed to hold onto the last shreds of fear a bit longer. They made me feel human and there was no rush to show Matt how utterly vulnerable I am.

_**A/N:** Woaz with the M! Hehehe. So Universal.02 tomorrow. All the Harry Potter! _


	16. Universal02

_M, like for real M...like holy beejeebis. Marked by the M near the start of the M-ee-ness._

* * *

**Matt's POV**

She was still sleeping soundly when I returned with the pastry and orange juice—_but it was five-thirty!_ She may not want to be the first person there, but I did. I had hopped up early to go scavenge breakfast for us both. Luckily, the coffee shop next door was alight twenty-four hours and fully stocked with muffins. I gently set the bag of goods down and approached her.

She was laying flat on her tummy, her breathing causing her back to rise and fall evenly. Her bear was tucked firmly under her arm since I hadn't been there and she had just made a snuggling movement further into her pillow. I traced my finger along her cheekbone; much as I had the first time I woke her up, and spoke softly.

"Ameeeeeelia. We get to go explore Potter Land today, but only if you're up fast enough." She huffed and smashed her face into the pillow adorably_. Poor girl wasn't one for late nights followed by early mornings._

"What time is it? If it's before ten I'm killing you," came her pillow-muffled distaste of the wee hours of the morning.

I climbed into bed, just nudging her over a bit, and she wrapped herself around me. "Not fair, you're awake and going back to sleep is not an option. We have to see Harry, shop for wands, and I'm craving Butterbeer. Never mind the fact I haven't the foggiest idea what it tastes like or what's in it, but I want it. I'll allow you five more minutes of cuddle and then I'll pick you up out of this bed and throw you into a cold shower."

A muffled _mffph_ of distress came from her face, which was currently beneath my right arm. She told me I wouldn't because I loved her. I sort of petted her and hummed a chuckle as my mind danced around the idea_. Did I love her? -_ _Incredibly probable._ I lost myself in thoughts of how I would tell her. She was a simple person. I could just pop out with it one day and watch her little heart-shaped face light up at the revelation. Last night had certainly proved I could be very intimately aroused with her… not that it had ever been a doubt. It was strange to think that she'd allow herself to just prop a leg up and allow me to watch as she pleasured herself in a most secretive way. Most women never flaunted that they knew how to make themselves come apart at their own hand. Yet my dear sweet Amelia was willing to give me that as opposed to letting me explore her.

_Had someone torn that from her so ruthlessly that she was ashamed, or worse frightened to let me take precedence? _I shuddered at the thought and pulled her frame closer to me, forgetting that was a telltale sign of protection and comfort.

"Whatsa matter?" She sleepily slurred out to me.

I chuckled and turned to her since she was now sitting up out of my arms. She reached her own above her head in a languid stretch and yawned _quite_ loudly. "Well hullo there sleepy head."

She stuck her tongue out at me and leaned to the right, looking past me and right at the food. "Tea?" _Should've known that'd be her first assumption._

"Only the best, care for some?" She nodded her head wildly but hopped out of bed to run to the bathroom. Her large shirt covered right over her bum as it had done last night, though unfortunately she had knickers on now. That affair seemed so much more…intimate than just shagging. Well, I would never be able to _just_ shag her now. It'd be a full on caressing nuzzle fest considering her staggering hold over my body. The woman didn't even have to touch me, nor apparently need to be within a foot of me, to unmake me.

"It has only _just_ hit me that we're going into The Wizarding World, and today! Can we go? I don't want to wait anymore. I'm quite ready. Pack up, let's go!" Dearest Amelia was now spinning around with a bright smile plastered to her face, but still in her jams.

"Prospect of a cuppa' has now run from your mind in a fleeting second of elation about a Wizard?" I teased her.

"'Fleeting elation'? Are you kidding? I'll be like this all day! I haven't been in way too long, and now I can get a full on Hogwarts outfit! Maaaaatt." A pout now plastered her face as I shook my head.

"Ameliaaaaaaaaaa," I whined right back at her, but she knew my resolve had broken. "Luv, go get dressed and I'll toss everything into something we can carry out."

She rightly squealed and ran to me, planting a kiss right on my lips. She pulled the duffle in with her as I set to the task of throwing stuff into portables. If one of us wasn't an adult while the other was being an insufferable child, I didn't know where we'd be. But oh it was _fun_ like this. She amused herself as I whined for more attention and I gave into her pleading as she insisted upon childish things like wand shopping.

Once everything was fixed to go, I hopped back onto the bed and drummed my fingers on my chest to a beat I didn't quite know. _Maybe… Maybe one day I'd write her a song and drum it for her._ Perhaps, when all of this calmed down and we settled, I'd start the tradition of singing her to sleep so she didn't have to listen to the noise behind her. Eventually she'd settle for a guy like me. _The ordinary me who happened to be calm, quiet, but so vehement on happiness and love. Above all things—love._

"Well then Doctor, off to see Harry are we?" Her soft voice rang out.

I looked to her and marveled at the sight. She had on a pair of short bitty yellow shorts that made her legs seem endless, a white V-neck shirt, which showed a decorous amount of cleavage, and her hair was braided into a waterfall; which seemed as if it should have taken _hours. _She only had mascara on from what I could tell, but her cheeks were flushed with her characteristic shade of pink at my unrelenting gaze.

"I do believe you're the most adorable creature I have ever set eyes on. I'm judging by the yellow that you're a Puffin?" She giggled and turned 'round to show me her braid. Yellow and black ribbon laced between the twirls, _and what's a man to do but cross the room to his girl?_

My palms fell delicately and instinctually with purpose over her ample bum. It was near six now and I had a sudden desire to sod Potter. He was taking me from the delicious creature before me. "I take it you approve then, Matthew?"

She turned in my arms, but my hands fell back to their position – giving her a right firm squeeze. "You'll be bloody lucky _if_ I let you out of this room." And mind, I hadn't meant to growl that against her ear, but I did.

She let her neck fall back gracefully as she laughed at me, my warmth against her neck being abandoned. "I promise there will be a reward later… Now Potter!" She insisted as she twirled from my grasp. As graceful as her strokes against the piano keys were, her feet cavorted her from the hotel room.

* * *

It was going noon and my stomach was protesting _loudly_. I was standing outside a shop waiting for Amelia to slip her blasted Hufflepuff skirt on. It was nothing but a bit of scrap, which was black with a yellow line at the bottom and _frilly_. But she loved it. She was already deeming the most offending bit her 'baby'. It wasn't as if it was a terrible skirt, no – therein lays the problem. It was, as I said, a bit of scrap – tiny scrap, which revealed her legs in a most tempting way.

I huffed and leaned against the wall. Tired, hungry, and sexually…Well, it just wasn't dignified to have these _feels_ in a children's park! I swiped the fringe from my hair in pure exasperation. _She had better live up to that promise later. _

"Fit for the house of Badgers?"

I sensed her before I turned to her, and for that I was grateful. I spun to her after a deep breath and smiled immediately. "Beautiful! Shall we pay homage to The Three Broomsticks? I'll keel if I don't eat up soon."

Her face immediately lit up as she bounced on the balls of her feet. My hand was shoved in hers as she nearly dragged me along into the restaurant. I couldn't tell you what I ordered, but I did scarf it down – along with the chips.

"Aren't you going to take a sip of your Butterbeer before you choke on those chips, Professor?" She inquired in a mock British accent. _As if the damn skirt wasn't enough._

I shot an eyebrow up at her and reached for the bevvy, never mind that it was virgin. She smiled over her tiny glass of pumpkin juice as I took a swig. Three things happened simultaneously. First, a taste exploded in my mouth. Two, I fucking _moaned_ at the sheer taste of it, and lastly I had found my new favorite drink. I took about ninety more sips before rightfully draining the glass. Amelia was giving me a coquettish grin as I sat the mug back down on the table.

"Necessary to call me Professor then? Tell me," I implored – leaning against my elbows with my shin resting in my right hand, "do you have some insatiable Professor/student fantasies?"

She sputtered and choked as I sat back, chuckling lightly. If she was going to torture me I had to at least dish _something_ back. It wasn't fair for her to hold all the control over my traitorous trousers and me. "So what if I had?" She asked defensively.

Her tone encouraged me to laugh even further, and she puffed hair from her face at my actions. "You must know I'd be happy to oblige your needs in any way you see fit, Ma Cherie."

Her eyes darted quickly to mine, having realized I just spoke French to her. "You know it, don't you?"

I nodded and took her hand in mine. That full language bit would be held for later, but for now it was off to snag Dumbledore's wand because seriously – _it's fucking Michael Gambon_. I held her as we walked about the shops and occasionally whispered for her to look at the ridiculous people around us.

"Amelia! That one, oh my God that's terrifying! It's on a leash!" I was outwardly pointing to a little boy who looked no older than four attached to a leash. He was being held captive by his mother, who looked _thrilled_ to be here…Yeah, about as thrilled as I was to realize we had a whole 4 hours left until I could get beneath 'Melia's sinful skirt. _Drats_.

* * *

"It's leviooooosa, not leviosa! Honestly Matthew, no wonder you haven't made anything float yet!" She was hyper and I was trying so hard to steer my thoughts away from under her skirt.

We were walking on the garden path, which lead back to our resort. She was dancing ahead of me – reminding me of a fairy. Her hair had nearly all fallen out from the long sixteen hour day, but not a thing in sight was stopping her. Innocence framed her face as she stopped to turn to me, bouncing on her heels.

"I had so much fun! I want to spend everyday at Hogwarts! Do you remember the Chocolate Frog bit? Cannot beli_eve_ I got Dumbledore this round. And you! You have his wand! Come on, brandish it Matthew! I challenge you to a duel!" She ran off a few feet ahead and turned back to me, wand out - ready to strike.

I laughed loudly at her; it all seemed rather barmy. Here we were, poised in dueling stances, with bloody wands in our hands! _A right pair for one another._ I still couldn't help wanting to run my fingertips along those long legs as I threw a _Locomotor Mortis _her way. We had discussed spells in depth with none other than Ollivander earlier and learned a few tricks (mind you he was just a very nerdy old man who knew too much about Potter, and my legs had hurt). She was now leg locked, and if she were a good girl she'd play along. I knew she was….

"Locked legs Matthew… hardly fair!" Her face was a pout as she crossed her arms. "Just because your legs are crazy doesn't mean mine have to be locked!"

I chuckled lightly at her, finally reaching her. I could see the resort from here; we'd traveled quite a bit in our duel. "You can move, or counteract the spell upon me. You know these things, what's keeping you in place?"

Her jaw dropped at that. She didn't _know_ what was keeping her in place, but to her it was just as if I'd told her to stop – she always would. I smiled at her and kissed her lightly, which she didn't approve of. Her hands flew into my hair, and I felt her wand being pressed lightly against the back of my neck.

"Legs," I said pulling back, and she obliged. She used my shoulders for leverage as she jumped to wrap her legs 'round my waist. I continued to kiss her and nip at the flesh of her breast as we made it into the resort. Strange looks befell us, but I didn't let her go. She just rested her head against my neck, biting softly, but no one could see that.

Once in the elevator I slammed her none to easily against the wall and rightfully snogged the hell out of her. She tasted like sweets, chocolate, and _Amelia._

"Yes, Matthew?" _Oh, I'd said that aloud_.

"Nothing, it will always be your name at my lips…"

_**M**_

She stared at me as if I had just jarred her whole playing field. I chuckled and continued down the hall with her in my arms. Once inside of the hotel I was all hands again as I set her down on the table, which was literally two paces from the door. The slamming of said door was loud but nothing compared to how hard she slammed her head against the wall as I sank my teeth into her left breast.

"All day Amelia… Did you not think once that it would be hard for me?"

She was useless to reply, but knew I expected some form of response from her. _How was I intended to learn what she wanted – needed from me?_

"I – Fuck Matt…I didn't think it would matter all that much. I thought it was just me who was terrible at controlling themselves, but now I know it's you too. That's a comfort if you don't mind me saying…"

I was rubbing between her thighs as I slowly stepped between them to stand. "Amelia, look at me…" I implored heavily.

She did, and her green eyes were luminous within the dark room. "Hmm?" She hummed out gingerly – as if she were scared I was going to deny her the oncoming pleasure.

I traced her cheekbone with the pad of my pointer and smiled at her. "You know I don't expect _any_ of this from you, yeah? I mean – it's fantastic, but please don't feel as if it's required. I would hold onto any sexual denial just to _be_ with you…"

She nodded her head, but her face soon turned playful. It was a signal that now was not the time for promises, now was the time to come apart – together. "Can we try something?"

I nodded, kissed her atop the head, and brought her down from the table. She seemed to stop right before the bathroom door and I watched as she stripped herself of clothing before walking right in; leaving the door wide open. My breath stuttered as I tried and failed to breathe properly. The water turned on and crashed loudly through my eardrums. I resolved to give her a few moments before I stepped in there. _Anything like last night in the water and I would come undone in a matter of seconds. _

I stripped myself and attempted to subdue the desperation growing within me. The bathroom light was significantly dimmed and the water must have been sweltering on her pale skin. I peeled back the shower curtain and was met with a sight which almost had me coming at the sensuality of it all.

Amelia's back was against the wall, her hips pushed out, as her right hand was dipped between her elegant long legs that I had been admiring all day. I'd been cursing that enticing skirt, but now I had the urge to kiss it. _My girl was exquisite._

She opened her eyes in a seemingly bleary state and nodded her head in front of her. I was meant to stand in front of her under the water…_It's deemed acceptable for me to come right now, yeah?_

I did as she proposed and the water immediately relaxed my senses. She was only slightly wet from the steam causing sweat to glisten upon her. "I want to watch you again, but you have to promise me something different this time…" She began as she fixed her lip between her teeth. Her voice was drenched in need, and I knew I had no reason to fret –_ she was close too._

"What is it poppet?" I inquired softly. Her eyes darted as soon as my hand stroked along my shaft, and I nearly doubled over at the sheer gratification I felt towards fingers in that moment. Her fingers delving into soft warm flesh, mine wrapped around hard velvet flesh – _what a pair we make, eh?_ "Oh, 'Melia. Please, pray tell…"

She shuddered and met my eyes eagerly this time. She wanted pleasure out of this, my silly little girl. "When you come, it must be mine."

"Ma petite, it is _always_ yours. I know now that you envision me before you, above you, below you – twisted in pleasure. You don't have to imagine it anymore Amelia. I am yours to take whenever you can't lessen that ache between your legs at the apex of your thighs. I can make you fall apart at the sound of my voice, just as you can me. Promise _me_ that you'll never dive into that soft flesh without at least my voice aiding you…_please…_" I was half begging, but I didn't _care_. I wanted her to come apart because of me now, and quite possibly forever. I couldn't think straight and this pleasure sounded as if it would never wear off.

I was incredibly solid and heavy within my palm. The wetness, whether it was from my cock or the water, was causing my hand to slip lightly and unexpectedly over the tip. It was sensitive enough on its own without my finger caressing the hidden skin there. I threw my head back as I twisted my wrist against myself, nearly collapsing.

"Come closer, lean your arm above me…there you are. You know you smell intoxicating…" Amelia cooed as I followed her request. She hadn't answered, but something told me she was waiting for me to be close.

"Can I kiss you? _Embrasse Moi_," I cooed back to her. "Your lips are so red from the heat and worrying the bottom between your teeth. I want to taste you in the only way I can…"

She nodded softly and I pressed against her lips. My kiss was swallowed with a moan as our tongues danced lightly. Her hips pushed up and her hand brushed against me a few times – and within two minutes I was so…just too close to coming apart, but she was as well. I pulled back and looked fondly to her. "You sure you want it to be all yours? To me, that involves…ah…being against you…fuck…"

I stopped stroking because honestly it was starting to rise up the length of me, and controlling my release until I could be against her was worth it. "Matt, please…I need you to…before…"

Then and there I knew she was beyond speech. I began slow, but with a deliberate purpose as I leaned into her body. My cock rested against her hip as I laid my head on her shoulder. _Talk about intoxicating scents_…

Amelia, dearest Amelia, loves a show… And I was going to give her one. I only sped up the stroke of my hand with a few twists before I slowed, and neared release. Letting go with fast, hard, strong gestures was not always necessary – nor was it my style. I graced my hand upon myself with firm, steady, and fluid strokes. Soon I felt the tightness, the need, the craving to release. Amelia cradled my head in her shoulder as I whispered sentiments to her; all the while my heart neared a shatter.

"_Tu es dans toutes mes pensées__.__" _And with that I groaned as streams shot from me, straight onto the hand Amelia had rubbing between her legs.

I let my softening flesh fall from my hands to tend to my beautiful, incredible woman. My right arm went round her waist in support as she came apart – squeezing her thighs together and rocking her hips. It was a most intoxicating sight, but the sound of my name falling brokenly upon her lips caused me to claim them as mine. I kissed her once more in a breathless heat as she melted against me; both utterly sated.

We hardly spoke for the rest of the night, and it was because we literally didn't need to. She huddled against me as I washed her, and I leaned heavily into her as she did the same to me. There was new effulgence surrounding her and I couldn't help think it was because of me. She nearly read each thought I had as we danced around one another to step into jams. She curled her body around me, her bear abandoned across the room. I couldn't stop the elation in my chest, but some lurking feeling told me it was still too soon.

As she curled up against my chest she asked me, silently, to press into her pillow lips once more before we drifted off. I could and wanted to do nothing but oblige. However…I had to tell her somehow—so I did.

I looked pointedly at her and she seemed to understand that I _needed_ to tell her this._ "__Que mes baisers soient les mots d'amour que je ne te dis pas__.__" _

Tears swarmed in her eyes as she held onto me the only way she knew how, with kisses that held promises and hands that held hearts. I held her, once again, against my chest as she fell asleep with the even rise and fall of my chest. I smoothed her hair, which was sprawled out against my arm. I had taken her braid out as my fingers tangled to wash her hair. The memory immediately clouded my thoughts as I fell into a delightful dream.

_We would wake as late as we wished and tomorrow – well that was for later. It would be brilliant though. It's always a breath of fresh air with her._

* * *

_Ma Cherie - My darling.  
Ma petite - My little one.  
Embrasse Moi - Kiss me.  
Tu es dans toutes mes pensées - You are in all my thoughts.  
Que mes baisers soient les mots d'amour que je ne te dis pas - Let my kisses be the words of love that I don't say_

* * *

_**A/N:** So! M-ee-ness! Thank you all for reading this and the continuous support. Also, Blazin' you're sort of my hero. Friday shall bring more! Let's hope it's like properly Friday when I post. Hehehe. Love you all though!  
_


	17. Goodbye, Again

The first thing my eyes registered when I woke was sun, and a lot of it. Stretching was impossible since Matthew was completely wrapped around me. His legs were sprawled over me and he was incredibly warm—the air conditioning in the hotel was now a given grace. He stuffed his face further into my neck, and it caused me to giggle.

"No, you're not allowed to be awake yet…" His gruff voice whined against my neck breathlessly.

"You tickled me! Not my fault." He simply pulled me by the waist further into him. I really was a bit caged. "But food and tea…"

"No food. No tea… happy vacation," he sleepily said. His voice was drenched deep in it – _adorable_.

"Okay, let's make a deal. I'll go and grab food while you're still being a bahumbug. I'll even shower to give you more time to sleep." I twisted in his arms and he snuggled into my bosom.

"Not a bahumbug. I love Christmas. We should go out for breakfast, shower, and then we'll head out?" He inquired, finally yawning.

I clambered out of his arms as he flopped onto his tummy. "Need help in there?" His bright green eyes shined mischievously at me.

"Nope!" I replied, popping the 'p'. I winked at him—onto his game. "I've got a _hand_ on it all," and with that I hopped into the bathroom to wash. Matt had shoved his face into the bed the moment I turned from him and I internally jumped for joy. He was terribly fun to antagonize, but I wanted today to be one filled with pleasant new experiences for the both of us. I, for one, had never been to a resort. Matt obviously didn't get a whole lot of time out in the sunshine to play around, but I was going to change that right around today.

He playfully ruffled the towel against my hair when I hopped out of the shower and I turned his electric toothbrush off. We were already domesticating our mornings together by being up one another's butts in the bathrooms. I dressed quickly as he showered, settling on my purple sundress with yellow flowers. I twisted my hair into a low-resting braid on my left side and brushed on a bit of make-up. I sat on the bed and picked up my book to read to wait for Matt to get done with his shower so we could get our day started.

He came out of the bathroom drying his hair into a tousled mess with the towel and I giggled – he looked like he could be about five. "Hey, don't knock the hair. It takes time to put this mop together!"

When he finally looked up at me, all ruffled hair with towel adorning his lower waist, his eyes nearly came from his head. "Maaaatt?" I asked, waving my hand after a few seconds. His eyes had nearly glassed over.

"You need to wear dresses all the time. I'm making dresses a wardrobe requirement for when you're with me…" He admitted dreamily.

I giggled and placed my book face down on the bed. My knees carried me to the edge of the bed where I held my arms out so he would step into my arms. "Shouldn't I dress or something first? Bit wet darling."

I pouted and he rubbed my nose affectionately with his. When he took his towel off I nearly freaked, but he had boxers on beneath. He threw plaid shorts and a baby blue t-shirt on and finally walked back to me.

"Can I hug you noooooow?" I playfully whined to him.

He grinned and bent to grab me by the waist – picking me up off the bed for a spin. "I should never deny you of a hug." He said, grabbing my hand as he placed me down.

"I can agree with that one. Where would you like to eat? I have no idea what's around here."

"We don't _have_ to have an idea Amelia. That, dear, takes all the fun out of an adventure. Seek and we shall find!" He was practically dragging me out of the door as I laughed.

"Seek the waffles. Find the waffles. Beeeeeeeee the waffles…" I said as we stepped into the elevator. The older woman in the elevator gave me a strange stare, but I really could not have cared less. There was something about Matt that made me just want to be myself.

* * *

Later on, it could have been because we were around water, but I thoroughly entertained him with my antics. We had settled on heading out to the resort's mini-beach in the back. The minute we left for it, I raced down to the water – not bothering to wait for Mr. Limbs. If there was one thing in this world that inevitably calmed me, it was being in the water. I heard Matt come up behind me as I stood at the very edge, simply looking out.

His arms wrapped tightly around me as he held me from behind, burying his nose into my neck. "If you could live anywhere in the world, would it be here?"

I leaned back completely into him and thought for a few moments. He gave me the benefit of the doubt, letting me muse over multiple answers to his question. "I think I'd live anywhere I felt comfortable and where things were looking up for me. I don't really deal well with complacency, I enjoy a challenge."

"Mm, I can tell. Am I a challenge to you?" He asked sweetly, kissing my neck.

I giggled and turned to him. "Only because I know you, but I don't really _know_ you. I can read you easier than you think, Matthew."

He didn't flinch, but arched an eyebrow to me. "What am I on about now then?" He rocked me by the hips playfully, attempting to avoid what he was sincerely feeling.

"You're becoming playful, so you're almost scared I may be able to read you," I replied. I lifted my hand up to place it on his cheek. His eyes searched mine, as if he were asking me to not speak his secret. "Everyone hurts, but it's how you endure that hardship that matters. You shine through with the ways you combat that dismay." I traced the dark circles under his eyes lightly.

He leaned into my touch as his eyes closed lightly. "We both have that you know… That weighted pain inside of us. Both bearing the whips and scorns of time." His eyes fluttered open as he leaned forward to kiss me, wrapping his arms fully about my waist.

My arms instinctually went up to wrap themselves around his neck as I played with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Everything about the taste of him was simply enticing. It was like the taste of sweet and sour at the same time. I sighed contentedly into his mouth and he lightly pulled back, watching me as I worried my lip between my teeth. He was breathing rather heavily and I placed my hands on his chest.

"You absolutely level me each time we kiss." He pulled me even further against his hips, passion resting between us. He began walking me backwards into the water and I have no idea how, but we managed to make it in waist deep before he picked me up.

"Do you have a thing for picking me up? I'm forever in your arms." I teased him.

"It could be that I like your weight, not that there's much, but I like it against me. I can't explain what it makes me feel, but it's something equivalent to almost…well…comfort, I suppose." He blushed a bit as he walked around in a circle with me still against him.

I considered him for a moment and decided to put his question back to him. "If you could live anywhere, where would you choose?"

"Mm, back at me – fair enough. I think I'd live wherever I felt mentally stimulated and safe within my future, as well as my heart." He took my hand from his chest and slid it directly over his heart.

"One day everything is going to come out with the both of us, and I'm already scared," I admitted to him. I took him for an inwardly volatile person while mad – whether he was or not.

"Why couldn't we get past that though? I wouldn't stop you from coming back to me. I'd never barricade myself from you for too long. Trust in that before any of this even happens, please?" His eyes pleaded me with a weighted past, and I softened mine even more to him.

"We could, I think. I'd never do anything to betray your heart, but when I pull from rage it gets menacing. Something a bit incredible rips through me when I'm properly angry, so just know that I'll come to eventually – I don't particularly mean what I say either during those times… So just bear with me during those moments that I'm sure are inevitable with us." He searched my eyes with his and nodded, choosing to kiss me once again.

We both lightened up and swam with one another for quite some time. Each time he tried to drown me I'd tickle the back of his knee. It wasn't my fault the first time I found it, but I of course hadn't stopped after that. I'd just end up sitting on his shoulders each time I tried to drown him. When we eventually came from the water, he was a light shade of pink. It wasn't intended to be beautiful, but it was.

As we waited for the food and drinks we had ordered, I swiped my hands full of sunscreen down his body. "The feeling of this stuff is absolutely disgusting" I complained to him.

He chuckled and rubbed his hands down my legs. He was sitting between mine on the towel. "It is a bit unsettling on the fingers when it gets between the cracks. That does feel really good though. The water calmed my back, but your hands feel phenomenal."

I froze for a moment but started back up when he bent at the waist to give me more access to his lower back. There was a bitty scar there that I traced with my finger.

"Did the rides aggravate it?" I asked softly in assumption that this would be a rather touchy subject for him.

He just nodded and I continued massaging him. The man was lithe, and so incredibly muscular. His height probably hid the muscle more than he'd like, but I thought he was perfect. Soon enough our waitress, _do you even call them that?_ _– They just worked on the private part of the resort's beach. _Well whatever she was, she came up with our food and drinks and we ate in-between bouts of laughter and shenanigans. I shoved fries at him and he attempted to peg me with pineapple slices. It was all a bit ridiculous really. He even managed to get one practically down my suit, which he so kindly plucked out with his mouth. Honestly, the man had no regard for the word _public_.

We walked hand in hand upstairs to pack around eight and headed for home around nine. I wasn't sure how he managed it, but the hotel extended the checkout time for him earlier on. He drove as I dozed off – the sun had a tendency to wear me out.

When we finally got back to the house, I was able to convince him to leave the bags in the car, not wanting to waste another second before climbing into bed with him. He had managed to make it back by eleven; when we weren't supposed to be back until midnight. Rob hadn't been downstairs and I only briefly wondered where he could have been.

"Excited to be back in your bed with me wrapped around you, my love?" We were walking up the stairs to my room hand in hand.

"I definitely am. I'm hoping in the shower first, but I'll give you something interesting to read – how about that?" We stepped into my room and I hopped on my bed.

I grabbed my laptop to fire it up as he plopped down next to me. "There's nothing more intriguing than missing being able to see you in the shower, belieeeeve me," he replied sarcastically.

I giggled, but shoved my laptop towards him. "Have at it. I'll be back," and with that I pecked him on the cheek and ran into the bathroom.

My tummy fluttered as I thought of the prospect of him reading the original story I had created for creative writing. I had always planned on continuing the started product, but never had the diligence to follow through with that. It was a rather long story from what I had started, and who better to read it than Matt? _No – that had been a terrible idea because the story was absolute shit, but that was no matter now._

I anxiously stepped from the shower and dried off. I stalled and brushed my teeth, taking more time to brush my hair down wavy, and put my pajamas on. I walked out and there he was, just sort of sitting on the bed with his legs crossed at the ankles. His hands were clasped atop his stomach and I shuffled to him nervously. "Hiya," I muttered out quietly to him when I reached the bed.

He seemed to be lost in thought, but turned his head to me slowly. He patted the little spot of the bed next to him and I sat down. His head turned back to focus on a spot against the wall in front of him, and he let me get antsy before _finally_ speaking.

"Was that for a book?" He asked.

It was a strange question to begin with and it made me slightly nervous. _Was he going to tell me it was utter rubbish?_ "Yes," I automatically answered as different thoughts invaded my mind.

"Is that the only bit you have written?" His voice was very even and contemplative. I merely nodded my head in his direction, a deep breath fought through his body as his head lolled back towards me – his eyes easily resting on mine.

"Why do you ask? I promise I wouldn't have made you read if I thought you'd hate it…" I replied softly.

"If you can always read me so well then why don't you ever seem to know what I'm thinking when it concerns you?" He traced two fingers along my chin as I tried to read into what he was saying.

"Is being too tired to mind read a good excuse?"

"I'm going to pop into the shower and then I'll tell you," he said as he bopped me on the nose and hoped from the bed.

I stared incredulously after him and flopped backwards onto the bed when he shut the door. I had no desire to read or write, so I simply turned the lights off. With my computer open, I put on some classical music and laid on my stomach. I had Lennon's hand in my own – the fuzziness of him temporarily sufficing for Matt's warmth. I hadn't meant to fall asleep, but as Matt climbed back in bed I realized I had.

His arms wrapped around me and I immediately relaxed into him. He assumed me asleep and I didn't quite want to remedy that. His hands smoothed my hair down my back and he started to try and whisper but frustrated himself with words. It was endearing and I wished a giggle could have escaped from me, but that would have defeated the purpose. He was letting go, whether he believed me to be asleep or not. Eventually his brain caught up with his mouth and he spoke with ease, shocking me with his explanation.

"You are beyond incredible. I'm sorry if you thought it rude that I'd kept quiet after reading your story, but I needed to internalize what it all meant. You have such a fantastic view of the world; a view I've not seen or heard from anyone before. It's scary you know… that we both have such otherworldly minds. You have this whole Universe of ideas in your head, and I just blurt mine out. I've gotten used to not being understood, but you – you seemingly understand that I have to internalize everything for its own." He sighed and his head fell to the pillow. He curled himself around me and pulled me into him, drawing circles on the bare skin of my hip.

"That's all rubbish, but at least you don't have to try and make sense of it. The point is – I said I could live where I'm stimulated, you stimulate my mind and I can't get enough of you." With that he kissed me on the head and finally settled. A single endearing tear made its way down my cheek at the thought of it all. It was impossible for me to not let everything with him unravel quickly, but something inside of me trusted it. It was instinctual to agree and enjoy everything he said.

* * *

When we woke, we had decided to have an incredibly uneventful day. We had slept late and managed to get through a game of Matt trying to teach me Chess. It was about the most impossible strategic game ever; that or he was a terrible teacher. He had complained at that - managing to say, "I'm not. You're just rubbish at learning!" I just let it go with a kiss.

Afterwards, we stood hand in hand - Matt exclaiming he wanted to go and watch rubbish American telly. Most of the things we put on I hadn't seen before, but just around five my DVR reminder for Going for the Gold popped up. I tried to hide my face in his neck, but he tickled it out of me. "Do you want to watch it 'Melia?"

"We don't have to. It's on my DVR and it's five. You all have to head out of here at seven, don't you?" I asked in an attempt to avoid the actual question.

"Yes, we do. This movie is only about 90 minutes, so that would give me half an hour to get out of here since I'm already packed." He kissed my forehead and brought me between his legs. He brought both sets of our legs to rest, all stretched out on the bed. I was lying back comfortably against his chest.

I sat up and kissed him, letting his tongue run along my bottom lip. It felt incredibly divine, but I needed to text Brittany. Kay wasn't home and I needed to ask if she'd pop over later – I was going to need a few … okay, _a lot_ of drinks. I pulled back and told Matt I was going to make tea. I threw the kettle on and texted Brittany quickly.

_Matt and Rob are leaving tonight. Come over around seven and we'll be wine whores for the night?_

I already knew her answer, but I figured having her here to say bye to Rob would be nice too. He really wasn't around much when she wasn't here, which was a bit strange. I couldn't complain much because it gave Matt and I a chance to be alone, but he should have known it was okay to at least be out here. I momentarily felt like a terrible host, but if Rob wanted to come down I had a feeling he would.

After a few, the kettle went off and I carried our cups of sugar with tea into the living room. The movie had literally just started when I climbed back between Matt's legs. Mine barely reached to the bottom of his calves, but we felt like a perfect mold. I took a deep breath and attempted to enjoy simply being in his arms, but that was impossible – he just had to talk and tell me the history of nearly every scene. It wasn't helpful that I kept asking how hard certain things were to film and what his favorite part of each scene was.

"It was such an insignificant, but still significant, role in British culture at that time... to come in and attempt a sport you're proficient at in a manner in which you're not accustomed to and being extremely successful? There was plenty to research and get correct about the role. It wasn't something I could just come out of the starting blocks and get... it took more than I thought and I'm quite satisfied. The rowing was worse for wear though," he had begun at the start of the film.

I looked at him in awe and waited about half way in, when you really saw him rowing, to even bridge my questions. "How many times did you drop the paddle in the water? Admit it," I asked when he was paddling along with Dickie and the other man was following them on his bike.

"If I told you luv, I'm afraid you'd never believe me. I mean, it was just so bloody cold out there at times and my fingers couldn't properly grasp the paddle... it was inevitable that dropping it numerous times in a scene would be common... it wasn't my limbs for once! Blasted cold!" I laughed loudly. He seemed impossibly adamant on letting me know that it wasn't his fault the paddles had fallen in the water.

"I'm fairly certain it was both combined. You got a pair of arms out if it though! Fair trade I'd say." I snuggled further back into his chest and ran my hands up his arms, smoothing them against his soft skin. He turned his hands palm up so I could run light fingers over his skin – giving him the tingles.

"Oi! Call up Sam. He had the same thing happen! If it wasn't me causing a ruckus with my paddle - it was him! The crew kept glaring at us and I thought they were condemning us to Hell half the time because of it. We just laughed when it happened and kept our expressions in hopes they could cut out the actual rowing and keep our angst-filled faces. Surprisingly, it worked." he said… but took a deep breath a few seconds later.

He shook his head and chuckled a bit. "Worked for awhile at least. Then it was all: _Nope. Can't use it_. They threatened to glue our hands to the paddles with super glue... Blimey. I know my hands don't work most of the time but I do need them..."

I turned and nuzzled my nose against his chin. The film was nearly halfway over, and there was no use in wasting moments without touches and kisses from him. "I would have kept you warm…" I whispered against his Adam's apple. It bobbed with his swallow and I nipped it lightly as it landed. He whimpered a little and I looked up to him – a shy smile on my face.

"Oh yes, my 'Melia," he began after kissing my nose. "You most certainly would have... But, you don't keep me warm..." He nuzzled my hair and rasped out his remaining words. "...you set me on fire."

"I would have been very upset had they super glued your hands. They're quite soft, just the kind of hands a gal wants caressing her. And touch doesn't quite set you on fire Matthew, kisses do." I kissed his collarbone softly and nibbled at his distress, giggling.

"Ah yes, hence why I got my act together and managed to hang on tight. I need these hands," he began as he caressed my hips. I arched slightly into his touch repeatedly, my hips shifting into him upon their own accord.

"To touch this beautiful creature before me. You feel so good under my fingertips. I don't know how I'm going to fare without touching you every moment of every day," he sighed audibly into my chest with a mopey demeanor. "I can't survive without this. You, in these short amount of days, have taken over all that I know."

"I can't believe we're daring to go this long without touching considering we have both become, well I became, physical people. I thrive on your touch." I rested my hand against his heart and kissed him briefly, but sweet.

"As much as I shy away from anything that takes you away from me I know that if anyone can do this we can. Amelia... My Amelia..." He seemed to get caught up in my name, but just kissed me with a feather-like pressure. "You're worth it. You're worth waiting days and months for. I can go days and nights without having you beside me now to have you by my side with me down the road. A life without you already is one not worth living. Your life has been a guiding light to me. You have illuminated everything in my world... God Amelia, you took away my shadows. I don't ever want to go back living in the dark. This is why you're worth this sadness now because we're destined to shine together later..." He reached up to wipe an errant tear that had escaped his eye.

I stared at him incredulously as tears fell freely down my cheeks. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck as I straddled him. With a kiss I let my tongue trace briefly over his bottom lip before pulling back and pushing my hand through his fringe. "I don't ever want the shadows to come back for you, but if they do – I'm here…always." I bit the inside of my check as he regarded me for a few moments before speaking.

"This," he began with a voice that tightened with emotion. "This is what makes leaving okay. At the end of the day I know you're mine and you know I'm yours. 'Melia... oh my beautiful girl..." More tears had made their way from my eyes as I listened to the nearly broken, but confident cadence of his voice. "This is only the beginning for us. Crying now is going to seem utterly ridiculous 5 years down the road because we'll be crying happy tears together... whether it is because I tripped yet again over those delicious heels of yours lying on my floor or because our first-born took their first steps. We," he said as he took both my hands and rested them atop his heart. "Have so much more to be happy about and look forward to. As cliché as it sounds, the best is yet to come my girl..."

I leaned completely into him and took deep breaths against him as he rubbed my back, shoulders, and sides. I was content to just exist with him – this beautiful man who was slowly opening up to me. Now was not the time to come out and flatly define much, but it was fine time to get bearings on where we stood with one another. He had confirmed I meant as much to him as he meant to me and that was all that mattered – we were on an equal playing field.

My beautiful, clumsy, and lovely Matthew was falling into comfort with me. He was so simple as to admit his feelings, but not outwardly saying them. I wasn't looking for those three words, but I had been craving a reaffirmation that it was okay to feel for him. I wanted to know that what I interpreted from his feelings was correct. Warmth spread through me when I realized that I had indeed been right. There _was_ something more, and we both felt it.

"Now before we go, I have one request," he said with mischief in his voice.

"Anything, Matt..." I replied as I smiled and sat up to face him.

"Can we not watch the rest of this movie and 'make out' like a couple of teenagers?" _Mischief - as assumed_. He grinned widely and in a flash lightened the mood. His departure was looming, but that was to survive through later with Brittany.

I smiled and squinted to look at the DVR clock before turning back to him. "Think you can snog me for a straight fifteen minutes, luv?" I asked in my mock ridiculous utter rubbish British accent.

Matt chuckled and patted what he could reach of my bum. "I'll show you fifteen minutes…" he growled out.

I would have come back with something cheeky had he not flipped and tackled me into the couch. I did shriek, but that too was muffled by his kisses. We sighed and groaned against one another for close to fifteen minutes. When we heard Rob come downstairs, we both ignored his throat clearing and quite Doctor-like comment of: _Breathe much?_

Someone had been knocking on the door and I heard their whole conversation from the couch. Matt must have too because he smiled against my lips.

* * *

Rob answered and Brittany looked to him, amused. "They're making out again aren't they?" She shook her head with a smile.

"Mhm, any ideas on how to make them stop? Nice jams by the way. You look incredibly cozy." Rob decidedly picked up a piece of her wavy hair and twirled it around his finger.

She watched him – amused for a second, before smacking at his hand lightly. "Leave the rat's nest alone and don't knock the Mr. Potato. He's fucking awesome... any beer left over from the other night? I only brought one bottle of wine for Amelia and don't want to leave her short after this," she finished and walked passed Rob to scavenge through the fridge.

Rob threw his hands up and chuckled at Brittany, but walked in after her. "A few left, but at this rate you and I may need to go get more. We're never going to leave on time. Good thing he's already packed." He leaned against the doorframe and watched her pull out two beers, cracking them both open.

She clinked her bottle with Rob's and took a hefty sip and Rob listened intently as she began. "I've got Fireball hidden in Amelia's room as an emergency stash. I'll survive tonight. Besides, I can't drink that much when I know she will. Poor thing," she shook her head upon thinking about the impending wreck her best friend would be. "Hence why I showed up in jammies. I know I'm going to end up staying and she'll need someone to hold her when she falls asleep. As strong as she is," she took a big swig before putting down her drink. "Her greatest weakness yet strongest attribute is her big heart."

Rob picked up his beer and nodded it towards Britt. "Thanks," he said before taking a good swig. "You seem to really understand your best friends…"

Britt took another sip and nodded thoughtfully. "It's a gift. I can read people like a book. And I devour those. Except guys that I may be interested in - that's like reading a book on fucking Quantum Physics. Fuck that. I quit." She threw her head back and laughed, shaking her head musing over absolute rubbish boys and took another sip.

He shuffled nervously and chuckled. "Safe to say we're… erm, best friends after those two nights then? Or am I on the list of the rubbish boys you seem to be pondering?"

Brittany considered him for a moment. _How did he know she was thinking about boys and their absolute rubbish-ness? – Weird._

"Hmm... Robert Pattinson. Roooobert Pattinson... You. You I can read rather well. Which isn't a bad thing at all! It just makes me perceptive and able to be what you may need when you don't even know yourself that you need it. Take the night we met for example. After that bull shit with Kristen I knew I had to get your mind off of it and suggested our drinking game and it worked like fucking magic. However..." she took a sip and cleared her throat, nervously. "There are things about you I'm still trying to figure out. For some reason I can't quite put my finger on it but you're just... More." Her intense gaze made him shrink back.

"Well we've got plenty of time. Don't hurt yourself trying so hard now. You have a teary Amelia to attend to later."

Brittany shook her head to clear her mind and snapped from her scrutinizing gaze. "Oh yes, I haven't forgot, believe me. But don't think you'll get off so easily, Sir. I'll find what else is there without you realizing it and I'll shock those skin-tight fucking pants right off you." She winked at him and walked into the living room with the intent to break up the lovebirds. They had fifteen minutes until they would definitely be late.

Rob shook his head and muttered, "I'm in deep shit with her…" as he chuckled and picked up his bag.

* * *

We had decided to head outside during Brittany and Rob's talk, and Matt had the car loaded with his bags. Rob only brought one – the one he was carrying, as he walked outside. Brittany was standing against the doorframe as I hugged and kissed Matt.

"I'll be sure to text you when I land sweetheart." He was wiping at the tears streaming down my cheeks. I couldn't help it though; the thought of his arms no longer wrapped around me hurt. _This was much worse than leaving him at the hotel._

"I may be asleep so, call me, please? After waking up to the sound of your voice for so many days I don't think I'll quite be able to bear a difference. Actually, it's probably that I don't care for a difference…" I leaned fully into him as his arms came around me, holding me closely to him.

"I know. I know my dearest 'Melia. I promise one day it will be easier." He rocked with me before holding me back by the shoulders. He kissed me on the forehead and pulled me back into him, I was crying quite a bit, but I think it's the look of utter shock on my face that scared him. I had literally no idea what to do.

I felt Brittany rubbing lightly at my back as I turned in Matt's arms to hug her. Matt kissed her atop the forehead and walked sadly to the other side of the car, all the while waving at me. "It's okay Smith, I got her now... she'll be fine. Some Who and Moscato and she'll be back to normal in no time." Brittany said as I laughed a little.

Matt snapped his fingers and pointed between the both of us. "I will hear if there are any shenanigans. Behave ladies." He was trying to be serious, but who _ever_ took his playful side seriously? _It was impossible._

Rob played right along with him, and had Britt and I giggling. "Oh you're an idiot, Matt. Don't behave ladies. Get up to mischief, manage it, and send photos. The photos are the most important bit." he stated animatedly.

"Oh there will be shenanigans. We may go drunken skinny-dipping... it's happened before. Matt: you're a lucky bloke. Rob? No pictures of that so don't even ask. We'll send you the ones of us falling and knocking things over though." The boys laughed at that and I marveled at how much I'd miss Matt's smile…

"Just...well you know. You're a girl. Take care of her. Come along, Rob!" Matt twirled and opened the car door wide. "Ah!" He faced us and pointed affectionately to me. "Make sure your phone is on 'Melia. I will be calling when we've landed dear."

I nodded and smiled at him – too afraid to speak. I'd likely start crying again if I removed my hand from my mouth. Matt winked and hopped into the car as Rob followed suit, waving at Brittany.

"Don't break anything too valuable Miss Klutz," he said chuckling.

The arm of hers that wasn't around me reached to flip Rob off. "Have a great flight, gentlemen! Don't say 'bomb' on the plane! It's apparently frowned upon... sadly, so is masturbation on a plane..." She shook her head, and I laughed loudly into her shoulder.

I pulled back as she yelled, "Bon voyage boys!" And we blew kisses.

Matthew waved out of Rob's window in the car, leaning over the poor guy with his obnoxiously long limbs. I could have sworn his arms were longer than the average humans'. "I promise not to join the mile high club without you!" Rob yelled to Brittany as he shut the door.

Brittany tried to keep a smile from her features as she stared incredulously at Rob. "That's trashy! I'll never! Unless it's on a private plane... Then abso-fucking-loutely, Pattinson!"

It was Rob's turn to stare at her and laugh hysterically. Matt yelled, "You might want to text him that, don't think he can hear you!" from the window. Brittany was always quite loud, as we all were, and the neighborhood had likely heard a bit of that exchange.

"Will do! I'll have your girl text you! We love you boys! Get back on your side of the pond safely please! You have girls here who care quite a bit about you!"

"Bye!" They both yelled at the same time as their hands are flailing out of the window. Matt turned the radio up and drove recklessly from the driveway. Britt hugged me tighter to her as we stepped back inside the house.

"Fuck. Wine, Who, and obnoxious story writing?" I asked her.

"What in the hell else would we get up to?!" We both laughed and plopped down onto the couch after a quick shot of Fireball.

I swished my wine in my cup and turned to her. "So, you saw Rob when we were in Universal…what happened?"

She laughed and took a swig of the beer that had been on the counter. "Well, I came to get your manipulatives. Rob was highly confused at my cursing of your unorganized way of storing those damn things." She looked pointedly and I raised my glass to her, amused.

"Meanwhile, while you two were hanging out in Orlando I was here with him having a few beers. Nothing too big."

I nodded and didn't read further into it. I'd leave that for them to sort out. _They would eventually. _Until then, I'd wait for Matthew to call as we had a fun evening of being silly Whovians with our Sonic Screwdrivers and all out.

* * *

_**A/N: **Oh the feel-y byes..._


	18. Very, Very Extra Ordinary

It was incredibly dark when my phone began screaming at me, and it took me a moment to realize, but Brittany must have closed my blinds and gone quietly a bit ago. It was nearing on 11 a.m., and Matt was now calling. I yawned and smiled delightfully – despite my massive headache.

"Morning sweetie."

He yawned loudly and I pulled the phone from my ear – slamming my head against the pillows. "Hell, sorry. That plane ride, didn't sleep a wink, I'm so tired I could sleep right here were it not for having to get home in one piece."

I grunted and put my phone on speaker. "Too early for deduction, Sherlock. How's Rob?"

"He's near dead on his feet. Darvill is picked us up and took Rob back. I had an interview this morning I completely forgot about. That was a fun trip to London," he laughed out nervously.

"Oh, hon, you shouldn't have left so late. I'm sorry…" I replied sitting up. Now I felt a bit terrible. Interviews never seemed easy… They couldn't be with all those damn questions!

"Dear, I can hear the gears turning and worrying in your mind. It was as much your choice as it was mine, plus it was just a paper interview. I won't be seen; not that I give a ruddy damn if I had to be. I would have just told them I met an amazing gal who interrupts my sleep patterns with her beauty," he replied. I could hear the smile in his voice and it made me miss him much more…

"You don't have to release to the public yet, do you? I mean… as far as Who goes – they'll be up your behind about the who, what, when, where, why and how of us meeting." The last thing I wanted was for him to have to play to the press.

"It's much different here than it is in the States, hon. Nearly everything they'd ask would be why no one has seen pap photos, and how I had managed to not slip out with your name yet. I don't like keeping the love life aspect of this career a secret. Why _should_ I? You're beautiful, intelligent, and a bit nerdy."

"You're just one gigantic charmer all the time, Matt. I mean, I guess I was just worried about you getting hounded," I replied. I stood up and the room spun for a second before I managed to put one foot in front of the other. _How much wine did we drink last night?_

"I'm lucky in that realm, but on that note I've got to run. Darvill just pulled up and Kazza is in the car. I won't be able to hear you over a word she's screaming." He sounded delighted he was getting the chance to be with his friends once more, and I was delighted about the prospect of food; just something to make this headache leave.

"Have fun, silly. I'm going to try and get rid of this massive headache."

He chuckled a bit, but sounded distracted…"I'll be messaging you sporadically. Have a grand ol' time with your day. Also, shall we Skype tonight? I don't start shooting until tomorrow!" Again, a very excited Matthew came through the phone.

I smiled wickedly and even though he couldn't see – I nodded my head. "I'd love to. I'll see you later then?"

"Course! Take care 'Melia. I…" he began, but cleared his throat quickly. "Later, yeah. I'll see you later…"

I giggled a bit – knowing what almost came out of his mouth. "Yes, later love. Bye!" And with that I hung up, smiling to myself. With two months under our belt the word was falling from his lips and I wanted to hear it, but not over the phone. I think he sensed that…

I curled up on my couch, after fixing tea and toast, with _Catcher in the Rye_ and read to my hearts content. I had to keep reading lines over due to my mind taking a wander on its' own. I had yet to hear back from my editorial company, but today was only sitting in anticipation. As long as they called by August 1st I'd be fine. I had nearly fallen asleep again around noon when my phone landed – _TARDIS landing was the best text tone I'd ever decided on. _

**K: **_Hello. Care to meet up for lunch? I'm just over at Trevor's. We could go to Applebee's. _

I hadn't heard from Kay in about five days and nearly jumped off the couch. She was my best friend! Well, very nearly. Apparently I was becoming quite close with Brittany as of late. I quickly texted Kay back about timing, to which she replied an hour, and I hopped up quickly for a change.

We met about half an hour away from our apartment at Applebee's and ordered our usual cocktails before settling back. She looked positively radiant when she turned back to me. "How's English doing?" She asked.

I shook my head and laughed slightly. "He's good, yeah – just went back to Cardiff last night. Brittany popped over for a few and we just drowned out our sorrows. She got quite close with Rob, I guess."

"No! Seriously? Good! That will give them both someone new to focus on. So, are they together?"

I shook my head in a rather unfortunate manner. "I think he's too torn about Kristen, and Britt is seemingly more than willing to help. She's very neutral with him. They just share a laugh every so often – works for them both really," I replied leaning back.

"I guess either way they are both gaining a good friend from it at least," she said nodding.

I hummed in agreement. "How's Trev then? You all seem to be quite serious – staying over there so often. I hope he's treating you well." And in that moment I could _tell_. She wanted to go and be with him. I had no particular qualms towards it… We had lived together for three years. It was fine time one of us found a suitor.

"You can already tell what I'm going to say, can't you?" She asked smiling. I didn't answer yet because our waitress had come to drop off our drinks. We both thanked her as she handed us our drinks and ordered a plate of mozzarella sticks… _because who doesn't order those at Applebee's?_

"You're wanting to stay with him, yeah?" I asked lightly.

"I wouldn't want to leave you alone in the house, though. I mean, we've been living in the same place for four, nearly five years now and I'd feel bad if I …"

"Kay, stop worrying. I'll be fine – honestly," I replied with a firm hand on her arm. She placed her hand over mine as her eyes clouded over with light tears. "Oh no, don't. I'll start crying you goon."

She laughed a bit and swiped at her eyes with a free hand. "It's just so funny… After all this time we've spent as friends… It scares me how much I'm willing to give up for Trevor. I didn't think it would ever happen."

"It happens at the most random of places apparently. Comic Con? Seriously – that would happen to us." We laughed and took bites of the sticks our waitress dropped off. "What is he wanting to do?"

She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled. "He's going to Manhattan School of Music, so I'm going to employ up there…"

My mouth hung open in disbelief. I was expecting her to tell me he wanted to go to a choir school and she was just going to live with him… Not _move _with him. "That's quite far. I mean, you're sure? You've never been like this – just going on a whim with hopes. Has he at least confirmed your hopes?"

She chuckled and nodded to me. "He has, and it's actually wonderful."

I smiled brightly and we talked without end on when she was planning to come and get her things. It was a bittersweet experience. I could handle the rent on my own, but could I handle an empty house? At some point I tuned out as she described the intricate details of his choral studies. Every year someone leaves. Every few years we grow out of our past, but some people are imprinted into our minds – even people we have never met before. For those of us who have experienced it one too many times – well we put up a defense mechanism. Mine was becoming quiet.

Oh, I listened to Kayla. How could I not? – She was my best friend, but I also spaced out. Presently thinking of Holden Caulfield and how he seemed to just roam 24 hours a day. Did that boy ever _sleep?_ Like me, he was too – a wanderer. Anyone who asks why I read so much has now gotten their answer. Kaylah and I exchanged sentiments of good-bye, and she was coming the 28th to grab her clothes, so two days until I saw her. I got home around three fully intending on a thorough house clean and shower. I finally settled around six with a bowl of Ramen, a classical soundtrack in my ears, and a wide-open computer to write.

The moment I went to throw my plate in the sink, having gotten through a few pages of a new story, Matt was popping up on my Skype. I hadn't heard from him all day, and realized he'd be tired. It was about midnight his time – Karen probably dragged him around all day.

His face was in his hands when he popped up, but he waved at me with a few fingers. "You alright?" I asked quietly.

He half laughed and nodded his head, uncovering his face. "Fine, just… The Doctor's new demeanor in the show may be easier to play than I'd like. The whole regret over a lost companion is a new concept for this Doctor, and I don't know who is taking it harder. Me or him."

"Karen have you out half the night then?" I asked with a bright smile.

He returned it and nodded his head. "We had a good time though. You'll probably love the interview when it finally comes out by the way."

"Oh?" I inquired playfully. He was getting bouncy and happy again, and would soon be back to him. "Did you slip and accidently tell the whole world you've got someone to, well sort of, come home to?"

"I may have mentioned it in a round about of ways… I'm sure you'll catch it though. It's so hard to think when they're asking you questions, and since I know a lot about the new series it's hard to keep my mouth shut. I don't know how Jenna did either. Her interview was a few hours after mine. We refuse to let anyone see our dynamic quite yet. She's brilliant though," he replied nodding his head. "Enough! What did you do all day darling?"

I pushed a hand through my hair and took a deep breath, suddenly remembering Kaylah – to which he just cocked his head to the side. "Kay's leaving; specifically she's leaving with Trevor. He has a near full-ride to MSM, and it couldn't be a better opportunity for her to put out her business profile. It is Manhattan… What could prove as a better opportunity so soon? She'd never have the guts to move there on her own."

"But… I know there is more 'Melia," he replied. I shook my head and he just waited for a response. _I'd spent all day holed up in my own head; why come from the turtle shell now? _

"It's insignificant, not big, and all around stupid," I replied childishly. I could openly beat myself up over how little my problems were to him. They shouldn't be big; I didn't want them to be.

"Don't do that…" He replied softly.

_Okay – talking about it can't be that bad._ "Kay's moving… It's just weird. I've lived with her for almost four years now and she's just leaving. She's starting a life with someone she loves, and I couldn't be happier for her. It's selfish to be scared, but I am."

"What're you scared of silly girl?"

His expression made me smile happily. "So much confidence in this situation already… I've never been on my own. It's scary."

"I personally think you'd be fine, even in a house that big, but what about Brittany? Have someone come in with you. I mean… if I wasn't filming," he replied laughing nervously.

I shook my head in agreement. "I know, silly. Brittany has a roommate of her own though. I'm sure I'll figure something out if I need to, but regardless – you look like you need to go to sleep. Goodnight's?"

He nodded and yawned sleepily. "I have a ridiculous set schedule for tomorrow because of a full cast reading so send me incentive to make it through the day?"

I blushed and felt my cheeks heat. "Charmer," I mumbled. "You don't need anything from me to get through the day you ridiculous man."

"Oh, but Amelia. You have no idea and may not see it yet, but I do. If not I may trip over a piece of the console from being terribly stuck within my own mind trying to imagine your flushed skin once again. You've absolutely obliterated my stream of focus," he replied. His green eyes were intent on keeping eye contact with me through the camera, but I couldn't.

I smiled so incredibly hard my cheeks ached as I shook my head, trying to use my hair as a shield. "As you wish, Matthew."

He clapped once and chuckled. "Now as chuffed as I am with your pleasing answer I'd much rather see that beautiful face of yours before I'm off to bed, please?"

I bit my lip and pushed my hair behind my ears – resolving to look back into his eyes. "There's my girl… Goodnight 'Melia," he whispered out, pleased.

"Night Matt," I replied sweetly.

He waved and shut his camera off rather regrettably. _Silly man._ It was as if he was expecting me to not understand the demands of a busy schedule; granted, mine had never quite been that packed. I still understood and as I sat to read once more my thoughts flitted back around the whole conversation. He had gone from bothered, then to descriptive, and then a complete flip to making everything about me. He was absolutely insufferable; the man was hard-pressed _(oh if only against me, again)_ to reveal himself under light.

I danced around ways to make that a possibility, but there was a _knock_ at the door. I hopped up to answer it, and there stood Brittany. I smiled and went to say hello, but stopped. She shook her head, exasperated, and walked right in. We always had some sort of liquor or beer in the fridge and I knew just what she would go for. Something had obviously gone wrong and I wondered if it was from her school at the demo. She cracked open two cold ones for us and we sat at the counter, sipping in silence for a few moments.

Really – it was nice. Brittany and I had the connection where we didn't have to be bumbling about with nonsense constantly. We sort of understood one another on an intellectual level, which may have seemed like a feat at first – now it just made complete simple sense.

"Krissy is becoming completely impossible," she said flatly. Krissy was her roommate, and what a terrible choice that had been. She was the type of gal that you loved on day one, but a year into them being roommates Kriss started bringing home stray dogs, I mean boys.

"Insufferable roommates… That's a shocker with her," I said jokingly. Brittany nudged my knee for teasing her and laughed before taking another sip. "What're you going to do about her? I wouldn't be able to take it, so no judging here," I replied before sipping more of mine.

She shook her head and pushed a hand through her hair, annoyed. "I literally have no idea. This never happened before. We were fine before she transferred to USF. I drink, but I don't party. She constantly brings home strays and drunkenly shags them until I'm banging on the wall for her to shut the fuck up. It's also just… not safe. She doesn't know half the fuckers she brings home, and if she wants to get into that – whatever. Fuck that noise; I don't want to be molested in the middle of the night. No thanks pal!"

"I actually liked her when we first met you. You guys were friends in high school, right?"

"Yeah. I came back, and we decided to plop in a place together. She was good for a while, even did her dishes! But we were both in our last year of school and I noticed she was staying out later and later or not coming home at all and then she started bringing different guys back nearly every night-sounded like my own at-home version of RedTube... And I can't handle it anymore. She failed her last semester and has to retake her classes to graduate. I can't be a teacher and not get any sleep because she's fucking at all hours of the night. I mean; I'm all for a good, hard fuck, but save it for the weekends or once a week? Not every night."

"I know how you feel. I used to yell at Kay all the time for that, but she finally broke up with whatshisface. Shawn, I think. He was a dipshit, but they would be up all hours of the night like rabbits." I shuddered at the memory.

"Also, I know I'm hard to live with, but fuck – you would think she'd learn after 2 years that I hate people who don't take the initiative to clean up their own shit. I don't have the time or effort to be implementing a positive-reinforcement plan to get her to wash out a cereal bowl. There is no need for it to stay in the sink for three fucking days. I'm sorry, but what?!"

She knocked her bottle against the table and put her head down. I rubbed her back and chuckled. "If it makes you feel any better at least you still have someone to live with. Kay has up and left. No talk with me prior; until today that is. I couldn't just say _'no don't go with Trevor. I'm incapable of being on my own'_ – so I told her to go and enjoy her new life." I took another swig and hopped off my chair.

I went and plopped onto the couch where Brittany joined me. "We're a fucking pair. Your roommate has left, I hate mine, and we both have futures that are coming too quickly for a breather."

I gasped and looked at her, "You got the position! You bitch, why didn't you tell me?!" I laughed out, and hugged her.

We both settled back and laughed a bit more. "I start after Christmas, so I need a vacation before I even attempt that."

I nodded in agreement, having had first hand experience with teaching fifth graders. "Let's take a cruise. I'm tired of the same old, same old here."

"I'm going to be surrounded by this place for the next forever years of my life, might as well," she replied laughing. "What are you planning on doing? I thought you got that offer from 74th Street Elementary…"

It was true; I had been offered a resource teacher position. It was for a reading coach, but I wanted to wait until Lutwidge called me back. "I did; Lutwidge hasn't called me back yet. I don't want to accept any position until I hear a final answer from them. If I can get my foot in an editorial company then I may just be able to weasel in some of my work to a publishing company soon enough. Why are they waiting until January to place you?"

"Pregnant lady goes on leave after Christmas break, so I'm filling in then. It should be an interesting trade-off. According to her team teachers her kids are brats. Really makes me want to teach them," she replied rolling her eyes.

We were told we would be at the bottom of the food chain when we first began our careers, and that was becoming more than apparent. I nodded my head thoughtfully. "So your math demo went well the other night I suppose?"

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun actually. I was teaching elapsed time, which is hard within itself. They commented that my inflection was perfect because it established authority, but was inviting," she replied putting her beer on the table.

I followed suit and we threw our feet up on the table to relax. "That's wickedly awesome though. You know you'll do fine," I replied slapping her leg lightly.

She giggled and closed her eyes. We were both infamous for reflection and shutting out the world around us. It wasn't a bad habit and it was one I was thankful we shared. We were always on a roll, just depended on which train we boarded. I was on the tumbling into paranoia about Lutwidge at the moment, and reasoned myself to start talking as a distraction again.

"What's going on with Rob?" I asked, unable to keep the smile from my voice.

She chuckled and shook her head. "He's fine – well I would suppose so. He hasn't said otherwise, and we really only talk to one another about insignificant stuff. How's Matt?"

"He's good. We got ourselves up to some serious mischief at Universal, but it was all in good… innocent fun," I replied laughing uncontrollably.

"CHAV! What'd you do with him?" She asked sitting up and draining her beer. I drained mine and shook my head. She knew full well I wasn't going to disclose that information quite yet. On a personal level it wasn't a question of trust with her at all – it was a matter of not knowing Matthew. How personal of a person was he?

"Britt... Do you just choose random British words to shout out on occasion?" I asked laughing loudly.

"Uh, sometimes. It just sounds cool. Like, 'bro, that chick knows British. She's a badass.' So I just toss 'em in and see how it goes. 'Chav' fit though. You're such a whore!" She winked crazily at me.

"I bet you gave him a little taste of sexy Amelia. All innocent at first but then it's all, 'Oh please! I want you so badly inside of me! Oh God!'" _And then came the terrible porn moaning. _"Poor Matthew has his hands full with you! He has no idea how sexual you can get... I mean; I see you drool over Gubler every fucking week and all the things you would 'map out' on his body and vise versa... Yeah. Smith is quite literally fucked with you sweetie."

I smacked her leg hard that time, and we just sat back laughing. Our nights, well those were reserved for utter ridiculousness. "Lips are sealed! It was absolute Heaven though," I replied winking.

She scoffed and shook her head with a smile. She stood, empty bottle in hand, and tossed it in the trash. I walked over and leaned on the kitchen doorframe: _Britt and I always had an interesting friendship. Whether it was drunkenly dropping golf balls off a ladder at 10:30pm and then jumping in the pool to key lyrics of Billy Joel's 'We Didn't Start the Fire' (more precisely, BELGIUMS IN THE CONGO!) or us attempting to put up a shower curtain she took down that night, or knocking over wine glasses and shouting at trick-or-treaters... To hugging each other in fear during American Horror Story... We were always quite the duo together. Half the time we need not words to even communicate!_

I thought back to Matthew's suggestion: _what about Brittany?_ That was a friendship I was sure could work in the same house. I just had to learn to keep all my ducks in order, and we'd be an easy ride. She turned back to me and cocked her head to the side. _Oh, forgot – we're both highly intuitive. Hence, not needing proper words to communicate._

"You could, you know?" I inquired, but she looked pointedly at me. I obviously wasn't the only one who thought Kaylah was moving fast, and feared a breakdown. I shook my head, "She really seemed confident in the whole ordeal. It wasn't like she was acting on a whim. Her and Trev must have deeply discussed whatever madness they're getting themselves into."

"I don't want to impo…"

"Shut up. I asked, and you're fine. Just tell Krissy the chav you're going to stay with a different chav. Her chavvy-ness is getting old."

"Could you _be_ any weirder?" She asked in mock disgust.

I flicked her off and she pushed me to the side as she opened my front door. "Get out chav!" I yelled to her.

"I'll be back freak! I see golf-balls in our future!" She screamed before shutting the door. _Ah, we could always cheer one another up with crude caring words._ It was good; we amused ourselves and everyone else that ever encountered us.

I shook my head and sat down at my spot, choosing to open my computer. My mind expelled random incomplete thoughts not pertaining to a specific significance…

_simplicity isn't simple._

_what it is for you it is not for me_

_generalize the simple facts._

_first I must know if your heart has a key_

_objectify general love across the simple shore._

_i'll keep my heart locked until you force to disagree;_

_see simple is not just you loving me._

_simple is just – as just as that can be_

_silly ol' you here, for no reason – with me._

* * *

**July 28th**

"Thank you babe," she replied with a kiss he nuzzled into. "Go to the car because you're driving. I won't be able to…" Her voice trailed off.

We were both already in tears, and it wasn't going to get any better. Trevor hugged me and walked outside. We had finally finished gathering the stuff she wanted from the house, and it looked nearly empty. She didn't have random cups that didn't fit the scheme of the room lying around, and her shoes were packed tightly in Trevor's car as opposed to behind the couch. She turned to me and tried to laugh between a sob.

"Why are we this upset? It's not like we'll never see one another again, Christ!" I complained out. She, thankfully, laughed even harder and crossed the room to hug me tightly.

"Four years of ridiculous homework and having to sit through you teaching me lessons I didn't understand. I'm going to miss the hell out of you…"

I rubbed her back and hugged her harder as she cried. I had tears streaming down my face, but I'd much rather believe this was a long-lasting friendship. This was just like any other moves we would ever have – it was bound to happen at some point. "You know where I live and my number, honey."

She pulled back and nodded, wiping at her make-up. "Tell Brittany not to kill herself on the counters around here. I'd much rather not see her torn up on account of the tile floor either."

_That _made us both laugh as we hugged once more. "Let me know how it goes with him up there, eh? Don't ever think you're not welcome back…" I said as I followed her to the door.

"I promise. Take care and keep in touch. Tell British I said he better keep being a charmer, or I'll go to Cardiff and kick his skinny bow-…"

"I will! You're as bad as Brittany! You both take pride in making fun of the poor man, just because he's terribly awkward… Oh God, it's so adorable…" I laughed out.

Kay shook her head with a smile and turned on her heel to walk to Trevor's car. Neither of us would utter the words that were intended because it _wasn't_ that… not really. I shut the door as they drove off and sank against the doorframe. Matt was calling in two hours, and I just wanted a shower. I may not have gotten up from that spot had it not been for my cell screaming loudly at me some twenty minutes later. I picked it up and peered at the caller ID – not recognizing the number.

"Hello, this is Amelia LeBlanc speaking," I answered professionally.

_"Hello, this is Jaylyn with Lutwidge. I'm calling to offer you the position of Main Processing Editor of Educational Studies that you applied for. Thank you for your wonderful application submission – your studies are impressive Mrs. LeBlanc,"_ a man said over the phone. He was flirting, but I didn't _care_. I HAD THE JOB.

_ Calm, Amelia. _"Call me Amelia, please. And it's Ms." I replied with a little laugh. "I would be honored to join your Educational Studies team. Thank you so much for this exemplary opportunity, Mr. Jaylyn."

_"Just Jaylyn, please Amelia. We are all excited to have you on the team. Could you come for a scheduled screening on August 3__rd__? I will be in America at that time, and would be pleased to meet face-to-face. I find it builds better professional relationships. Don't you Amelia?"_

"Yes, I can see how it does," I replied. Man was starting to be a little creepy… "I am indefinitely available for that day. What time and where would the meeting be?"

_"I will be in Orlando if you could meet me at The Palms restaurant. We can chat over an early lunch at say 2 p.m. your time?"_

"It would be my pleasure, Jaylyn. Again – thank you so much for this opportunity. I'm so grateful," I cheesily replied.

He chuckled and hummed in agreement. _"I'm sure you won't disappoint. I'll be seeing you August 3__rd__ at 2 p.m. in the Palms lobby Amelia. Thank you for your acceptance." _**Click.**

I looked at my phone and shook my head. That had been about the most bizarre conversation I had ever had, but it didn't matter. I had _my_ job – the one I had been pining after and getting nearly sick over. I wanted to tell Matt, but he didn't even know I was looking for a different job. As far as he knew I was going to take the opportunity at the Elementary school as a specialist. Something in me prevented telling him about the company, but I could tell him eventually… _right?_

I walked through the empty house and quickly hopped in the shower. This job meant that I would be able to work strictly online; not to mention the company was based in London. Sir Creepy Pants must have been an Irish consultant, and it would certainly turn me off of those accents for quite a while. As I hopped from the shower some twenty minutes later butterflies swarmed in my stomach. _What_ was I supposed to wear? If I was going to be an Elementary consultant I surely couldn't reveal anything, and that wasn't much my style in any case.

I slipped into a pair of grey sweatpants, threw my hair up atop my head, put on a green tank, and settled on my bed. Brittany wasn't moving in until the first, so I had the house to myself. It was incredibly lonely and awkward – I didn't like it much. I had just settled when my phone rang once again, and I smiled.

"Well hello, my queen! How are you?" I answered brightly.

"Oh you spoiler! I'm well, actually quite close to you. How have you been darling?" Kingston asked over the phone. I had a feeling the woman was going to turn into a mentor of sorts, and I couldn't bring myself to object.

"I just got offered an amazing position at Lutwidge, so I'm ecstatic!" I replied.

"Oh God, congratulations sweetie! Did you tell Matt? Oh, he must be absolutely over the MOON! That's stationed right in London! You would have the easiest time traveling from there…" She gasped out.

I giggled. "Oh, Alex. I wish I could say that – yes I have told him, but I haven't. I'm now afraid he'll think I went looking for random jobs to just… be close to him. Ya know? The creepy girlfriend of a star effect… And I can tell by your lack of words that you think I'm being utterly ridiculous again…"

"You _are_. How many times do I have to tell you – you daft woman; he _adores_ you. He knows your intentions and that your heart is pure. We can all see it Amelia. Why can't you let yourself believe that we all do?" She asked softly. _Mentor, told you._

"I really don't know…" I sighed out. "It's just that sometimes Matt gets this scared look about him, or it hides within his voice. It's like he thinks this is all a lie, and I'm afraid to move too fast – for both of our sakes. I have demons he doesn't need to see."

"Let me tell you something," she began seriously. "Everyone has shadows in their closets, Amelia. You are not the only one. Matthew has a few more than he'd like to admit. He has a sweet disposition, but he has been hurt. He blames himself for much of it, and that tears him apart… Not everyday, but it gets bad for him too. You aren't hurting him by being there and trying to get closer. You're opening him up, and he has grown. I can tell through the messages. You two are _fine_, so stop bloody worrying so much! Matthew's old soul does that for more than enough for two people. Just care for him and watch him give his heart to you. He's a beautiful man…"

I sniffed and wiped a tear from my eye. _I was safe with him, but why did I always have so many questions in my head?_ "Thank you, Alex. I'm just a giant worry wart, and I suppose that doesn't help him much."

"That bit doesn't bother him. You will have to reveal bits of yourself before he reveals any of himself though. He's like a scared animal sometimes – it can be volatile. Just let him know that you're there for the ride, sweetie."

I smiled at the sentiment and lay down on my bed. "Well, I had better hope he wants the same. This new job is going to open opportunities I never intended to open," I replied as we both laughed openly. "What were you calling for though?"

"Ah! It's now the perfect time to tell you. I'm in Orlando as we speak. Florian wanted to take Salome on a family trip. It has turned into me going on rides with her and him drinking too much, as usual. That's beside the point! He is taking her back to California and I am filming in Cardiff, so I need a traveling buddy, or two. Up for a little vacation, Amelia?"

"That sounds perfect actually," I laughed out. "I now have a new roommate, but she was just talking about a vacation. I'm free after August 3rd. I have a meeting with the head haunch at Lutwidge."

"Perfect! I can be in the area by the fifth, so that gives you time to get everything sorted. Be sure to tell your friend, luv. I have to run – Salome wants to go back on some dragon ride. Take care of my favorite girl!" She brightly laughed out.

"You to, Lex. Tell little one I say hello, please!"

She agreed to as we hung up, and I settled back onto my bed. I had about an hour until Matt called, so I flipped open my e-mail. I had a new one from the topic of conversation himself. It was a media file, and I brushed through my hair as I waited for it to download. I knew Matt said he had an interview, but I figured I'd read that online at some point in time, not be able to see the rough video – perks of being the girlfriend. I settled with my hair back up and played the newest interview, even though it had been filmed the day he left.

**Matt's POV**

I walked into the studio of Lutwidge, a prestigious editorial company, which publishes a plethora of interviews from educational to media. It really was humbling to be here, and I was a bit nervous_ – maybe it was all the coffee I had_. A very tall woman in very pink leggings led me from the entrance into a remote room. It was completely blue and a man sat in a black chair, marking something on a tablet.

"Mr. Stavies, a Mr. Smith for you, sir," the lady next to me spoke out softly.

He held his finger up and finished writing for a few more seconds before finally looking up. "Ah! Mr. Matthew Smith," he replied walking to me. He held out his hand and shook mine firmly.

"Just Matthew, thanks. How are you Mr. Stavies?" I asked as he led me to the couch next to him. Legging lady was setting up a camera, and I was briefly intrigued – I thought I had been scheduled for a paper interview.

"Jaylyn, please. And don't worry Matthew. It is still a paper interview. Here at Lutwidge we don't like to twist our clients' words, so this is merely a video for our purposes of writing the interview correctly with our media specialist. I hope you don't mind?" He asked smoothly.

I shook my head assuredly. "No, it's no matter. Could I grab a copy off of you? I'd like to send it out to a few people, just me mum and a friend. They'd love it."

"Sunny dear, be a good pet and film in the right format. Mr. Smith here wants a quick copy." He nearly barked to his assistant. She nodded quickly and fiddled with switches before giving him a thumb up to begin rolling. _I was already fidgeting. _

"Good morning Matthew! It's a pleasure to have you here. How are you doing with your recent filming with a new companion?" He asked genuinely. _The man must have had a creep on/creep off switch…_

"It's been swell. Fans will recognize the new companion from the first episode in this part of the series. Steven has done a brilliant job, as usual, of making these scripts purely mind-blowing. Of course, Jenna is wonderful. She's a real doll," I replied.

The interview went on rather smoothly, and at about nearly fifteen minutes we began to wrap-up. I was prepared to get out of here before Mr. Mood Swing flipped again. Something about him was rather… unsettling. "You have recently split with the model Daisy – if I understand correctly. Any future romantic plans under weigh, or are you awaiting a new lovely fan to catch your fancy?"

I immediately broke into a smile and he chuckled knowingly. "My fans all know I love and adore each one of them. They're ingrained into my hearts, and yes – I did say _hearts_, ladies. I do have to admit that I am living a bit of my own fairytale right now. The masked phantom side of my hearts has been revealed and swept elegantly away."

"There you have it ladies. The Doctor has found a River. Thank you Matt. It's been a pleasure," he replied.

"Always. Thanks for the invite, mate," I replied shaking my head.

Sunny, _if that was her name_, switched off the video and handed me a little disk the size of my pinky nail. I stood with her hand in mine and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks dear." She blushed and rushed off as I turned to Creepy Mc Creepster. "I appreciate the invite, again. Have a nice day, and thanks!" I replied holding the disk up.

He nodded and gave a curt smile. "Of course, Matthew. You know… It's funny now that I think about it. I intend to call a future employee on the 28th and her name is the same as your recent companion. It's such a small world sometimes." _Amelia? –_ I inwardly asked myself.

"Thanks again…" I muttered before turning off and heading out. _What was that woman not telling me? _

I almost sent her the media file, but decided against it. I wanted to see if she'd finally tell me what she was doing if she wasn't going to take the job at her school. She had been up in the air about it, but she never mentioned an editorial company. Especially not one in London of all places… Did she understand how much _easier_ it would be if she were to be here? I laid back and thought of all the possibilities to having her in my arms, and got rather torn. _Did she not want that?..._

I watched the file and realized the only way she would recognize the man would be if she knew his voice. There was no watermark of Lutwidge on the video, and maybe that was a good thing. I wouldn't scare her into telling me, but there are loads of Amelia's in the Universe, Smith. No reason to get tetchy about your girlfriend… And what she isn't telling you…

* * *

**Amelia's POV**

_Fairytales and Phantoms, oh be still my heart. _**Seriously, **was he trying to kill me? Even though the guy in the interview sounded rather a lot like that creepy guy on the phone from Lutwidge, but he was too far from my mind to care. I blew out a heavy breath of air before shoving my face into the bed, jumping when Skype rang loudly at me. I pressed the enter button, head still down, and heard Matt chuckle.

"Rough day Ma petite?"

I groaned against the mattress. "French Matthew, really? My heart nearly exploded at the interview, let alone you breaking out into foreign languages. Can we not?"

"You like it, quit being sour – it doesn't suit you!" He wined out. We both looked seriously at one another, but exploded into laughter soon enough.

"How was today?" I inquired softly.

His smile faltered, but it was quickly replaced – a phantom of a question still in his eyes. "It was good, yeah. Jenna and I had a crack trying to climb the bloody double ladder, but we got through the full shoot. How was your day then?"

_Alex hadn't told him_… _best keep it a surprise._ "Rather uneventful. I helped Kay move out, which was depressing. I'm only in here for a few more days by myself though."

His face remained neutral – even through telling him I'd helped Kay _leave_. There was something he wasn't telling me and vice versa. This was not going smooth over well. The great communicator and the inquisitive man not telling one another personal bits, oh no.

"When is Brittany coming in?" He asked almost flatly.

"I… er… few days. She's not certain…" I stuttered out. He had never been flat with me, and it unsettled me to no end. Alex's thoughts flooded into my head: _Why couldn't I just believe like the rest of them… _

"In your head again, luv?" Matt asked, finally seeming amused by the smile invading his unwilling features.

I involuntarily laughed and nodded. "Sorry… Been a long day. I wish you were here… I need to relax," I replied with a wink.

"I'm sure I could help you in that department Amelia. Just a kiss to the freckle right behind your ear, would that relax you?" His voice dropped low and I swallowed thickly.

"It would certainly distract me… I'd much rather that be my predicament right now," I replied lying back.

Matt considered me for a few moments before he became the same man who pushed me up against a shower wall as he came onto my bare hips… "And a distraction from this point wouldn't be of proper use?"

"Never said those words…"

"What are you feeling right now, Amelia? Specifically."

"Heat," I answered automatically. He smiled wickedly, but looked at me expectantly. "My heart is beating fast, I feel sensitive – like I have been exposed, and I am creating my own images of your fingers running down my body…"

He groaned in a gesture to clear his throat, and shifted his hips. "Naughty little one. You haven't seen my fingers or felt them in _so long_. Doesn't it drive you mad? I want to feel your little hands wrapped around me, but I can't. Sometimes it aches Amelia. I miss you so with every part of my body, but sometimes it's primal… Can you tell the difference?"

I nodded and chewed on my bottom lip… "You get more shifty and overwhelming. I feel like I'm swimming in your voice. You're the only energy surrounding me Matt."

He groaned and I watched as his right shoulder moved… "Do you need proof of what you're doing to me, or can we pleasure one another? I can't against you, but… God, I need you… I can still hear your voice in my ear Amelia. I can still feel your cashmere skin sliding against mine in the shower. How did it ever get to this?"

I giggled, but ran out of strength as my hand ran across my own center. "I don't want it to stop, Matt. This is so much more than I could have imagined with anyone. You make me feel positively sinful. I can see you stroking yourself for me. Can you envision my hands gliding over my flesh in leisure?"

He nodded his head with a deep groan as I watched his hand pick up pace. We had yet to do anything since Universal and my own release was building in the pit of my stomach at such a rapid pace that it scared me. Nearly five minutes in and we were both panting messes of unorganized strokes and beaten down rhythm's. "I can see it on your face, Amelia. Let go… Lâcher, Ma Cherie…"

And with the French I came apart under my own ministrations. I arched into my hand and placed my other between my teeth – my screams being muted. I heard Matthew fall apart after me, and I shivered with the intensity of the situation. I hadn't even needed to think about that… I just followed him. Maybe he needed that too; whether it had been for reassurance or relaxation.

I risked a glance back towards the screen and he had his shirt off, now just resting in boxers. I immediately felt my heart curl up – wanting to be surrounded by his warmth. "Did you mean what you said… in the interview?" I asked, he picked his head up and looked at me with eyes of pure vulnerability.

"I promise you I did. You have nearly danced away with my heart in your hands, Amelia. I won't say I'm not happy this has happened, because I am, but I feel like it has come upon us so fast. Everything good that has been hitting me in the face recently has been fast, but I've stuck with it. I don't intend for you to be any different," he replied with no argument in his voice – _reassurance. _

"I would hope not. I'd be devastated if you did. You have known my intentions since the evening at the hotel. You're all I want Matthew…" I replied. I lay down onto my pillows and pulled Lennon to me. Matt almost looked downtrodden at my action, but it was most likely…

"Every time you do that I wish it were me…" _As I was saying: because he wanted me to be wrapped with him instead_.

"I'd much rather it be you," I replied with a kiss to the bears head.

"Not fair! He gets goodnight kisses and I can't give them," he wined out adorably.

"You're such a baby," I replied. I stuck my tongue out at him and giggled.

He smiled, and pushed his hair from his face, which was serious but soft again. "You know you can come to me or tell me anything, yes?" I nodded and he considered it for a moment, but it soon dropped with a yawn fighting its' way through his body. "Sleep is in both of our futures…"

"Yes, it definitely is. Until tomorrow?" I asked sleepily.

"Until then," he replied with a sleepy smile. "Goodnight Amelia."

"Nighty, night Matt," I replied with a wave. _And I don't remember much, but the back of my eyelids after that…_

**_A/N: _**_Wow that was a long one. Trouble in Paradise? Pyra was right about the incoming interview (: I also have three cheers for Kingston. OH, anyone see Twilight. I sobbed - .feels. Ta! XOX I HAVE THE BEST BETA IN THIS TARDIS.  
_

_**PS:** Yes, I realize words are not capitalized in Amelia's little blurb, but that's the way I intended the piece to come off. Simplicity...drabble.  
_

_Also: **Lâcher, Ma Cherie** – Let go, my darling._


	19. Videos

"So you're moving her in tomorrow, do you guys have help?" He asked with amusement playing in his voice.

"Well… Not really, but I don't think we need help. She may end up breaking her knee, and I'll end up sporting a back twinge, but it'll be beyond grand. We have a long day ahead of us. We're bringing in her mattress – that will be the worst bit," I replied as I brushed through my hair.

Matt was off set for the evening, so he decided to call me. It was 11 at night his time, which meant I should be eating dinner soon. He had his glasses on, and lay back against his bed – looking comfortable as ever.

"Don't kill yourselves, dear. I wish I could at least be there, but you'll be getting a bit of a surprise tomorrow. I won't be able to talk for most of the day… busy with the Cyber's, but I already have something planned that I'm hoping will come off adorable," he replied shyly. _He's never shy, what?_

"I… Sounds lovely, honey. I have something I need to tell you, but I would much rather be in Cardiff to do it." _I really just needed to calm down and tell him about Lutwidge…_

He squinted his eyes for a second before taking a deep breath and nodding… "I can tell it's something big, but when are you coming across the pond then? I know 74th primary wanted you in, so you have to be back before the states start school?"

"That's all for the talk when I get there… Let's just say that you're either going to take this really well, or horribly. I just hope it's not the latter," I replied with a nervous chuckle.

He smiled reassuringly, "Amelia, I'm sure everything will be fine. I'd like to think that if it's something big I'd be there still?"

I shook my head with a smile… the need to reassure him. The news was exciting and a new challenging step for me, but how would it come off to him. I could see it now: _Ah, got a job near me so you could hide out down here? Well, if I were nearly ready for that step with you it would have been a brilliant consideration, but now I know what you want. I knew there was always going to be something to keep me guarded from you – I just didn't know it would be an issue this quickly…_

Matt cleared his throat and I jumped – realizing I had yet to answer him. He chuckled and shook his head, "I can tell it's something incredibly enormous for you; you're more nervous than I've ever seen you. Why not tell me now 'Melia?" He asked in a deep probing voice. It was almost as if he were suspecting something, like I had implanted a horrible idea in his mind.

I took a deep breath, but shook my head – breathing out with exasperation. "I can't… I want to, but trust me – you want to hear it in person. I have no idea how you'll take it, but it will probably define where we go from here. That's the bit that scares me the most."

"Well, you said it was good news right? You have nothing to worry about because I'm fairly certain I won't disagree with you, luv. If it's a part of you I want to know. Haven't you learned my streak of curiosity for _you_?"

"I know, I know… Just, what if this is so much more of a big deal to me? I read so far into everything that I overwork myself, and mountains turn out to be anthills. That's just something undesirable with two people. I'm not as tempered as I appear to be, and when it comes to a big change I never do very well. I just want to forget it exists, but I can't do that because it could take us somewhere. Us hasn't even been happening that long, but it seems so much more significant than it probably really is, and that's terrifying. Surroundings are forcing my 'one day at a time' nature into a hop, skip, and a wild leap. I feel like I'm going to explode…"

Matt's amused smile made me want to punch him, but I knew exactly what he was doing. He was waiting for the storm to calm so he could get a strong point in edgewise. There was no use in him trying to interrupt me, and he knew that. He was just listening to me; sometimes that's all a girl needed really. I smiled and just shook my head at him. _He already knew how…_

"With all this talk about you having to tell me something big in person… Well, quite honestly I'm wondering just when you're planning on coming?" He asked playfully.

"No can tell that one either. That is someone else's surprise and I shan't ruin it! I just need to make sure to book my hotel reser…"

"You're what?!" He implored before I could even finish the sentence. "What makes you think I'd let you stay in a hotel? No matter how sudden your surprise visit is – you will be doing nothing of the sort. I hop between the set trailer and my flat quite a bit, but you're welcome at both," he replied. He bounced his foot wildly – waiting for me to return with some semblance of a response.

I gave it to him a moment later with a 100 – watt smile. "Oh, I was hoping you'd say that because I have no idea how to work hotels on the other side of the pond."

He clapped, pointed, and then chuckled – classic Matthew response when he thought something was simply brilliant. "And you shall never know!"

"Brittany is coming with me though… So I do need to know how they work. I just won't be learning for myself. Of course, she's so organized she'll probably book the hotel before I can even look at a site myself so that's an irrelevant point, but still," I replied – sticking my tongue out at him.

"She's welcome," he started before a yawn fought through his body. "Blimey… sorry. She's welcome here if she wants to. She can keep you entertained while I'm on set, unless you plan on coming to see that as well. Which, may I add, will be extremely embarrassing. I'll end up sodding up all the lines. Rob only lives about forty-five minutes East of Cardiff, so he can come down, or the opposite," he finished off with another yawn.

I giggled and nodded, letting him know that we would plan out the circumstances. "No more worrying about that. We'll see when we get there. You need to get to bed. How long is your day tomorrow, luv?"

He rubbed adorably at his eyes and pushed the fringe back – holding it there. "Wardrobe is actually coming to us. I have to be up and showered by 6, and poor Jenna – it's 5 for her. Then we have an hour break until we leave for York at 7 to be there at least half noon."

"Well go catch a few hours of sleep and send me your surprise, that I'm sure will be adorable, oh great wise one," I replied mockingly.

He stuck his tongue out at me and I giggled. "Since I know you're coming I'm incredibly excited… Just think of it. You in my flat, I hope it's soon."

"Soon enough, dear. Goodnight," I smiled out.

"Nighty, night 'Melia," he replied with a wave.

We closed out Skype and I lay back on my pillows. Brittany was moving in tomorrow, I was getting a surprise, I had an interview on the third, and I'd be leaving for Europe on the fifth… _When did life get this hectic? – Oh, but I loved it. _

"To the… no, snap it. You're rubbish. It's like the tape measure all over again!" Brittany exclaimed.

I couldn't do anything, but hold on to the frame for dear life. I was laughing too hard to even be able to lift the bar and snap it. "I got it… okay," I replied taking a deep breath.

I held in my laughter as we managed to stuff the last piece of bedding together. It had taken us nearly half an hour to get the mattress inside the room let alone set up the frame. Everything was neatly in place, and this had been the last arrangement. Seeing as it was going on 7 p.m. – I was quite proud of us. I also didn't even know where my phone _was_, so I had not heard from Matt all day, but we were having too much fun for me to care.

"There!" She stated, standing up. "Now we just need to flip the bed down, and you can order pizza while I'm putting the sheets on because you make me angsty when you put sheets on your own bed." I laughed as we flipped the mattress onto her bed frame, the room finally complete. She just needed to unpack her clothes from the boxes in the closet and she would be set.

I dashed from the room to _finally _order something to put in our stomachs and made sure to start the download on the file Matthew had sent me. It was a video file, and I was instantly intrigued. After ordering a large extra-cheese pizza I threw a few beers in the freezer to cool them down even more. I was more than into frigid beer, and so was Brittany. Just as I sat down she bounded in and plopped right next to me.

"Well… We're officially roommates. We didn't pick the wrong one this time. Remember your first roommate ages ago?"

I laughed and nodded my head. During my AA degree I had a horrible roommate who really couldn't even constitute as one, so it really was unfair on many levels. "We'll probably be kicked out of here within a week – you realize this? We are the _loudest_ people here…"

She scoffed and shook her head at me. "Speak for yourself. I'm an angel. That's why they're letting me keep Rocky, that and I'd die without him…"

Rocky was her crazy ridiculously adorable dog. It was also a known and accepted fact that this dog had ADD… along with OCD, and a whole lot of other things, just like his mum. "So, Matt told me he had a surprise for me last night and there's now a video from him that's almost finished downloading. I'm scared.

"Well it's not likely to be porn since you two have yet to get up to any of that shenanigans."

"Ya know, I'm sort of curious as to whether any of that will happen when we go to Cardiff… Alex will be here on the fifth by the way. I have Lutwidge on the third, so I'll probably pack either tomorrow or on the fourth. Matt says you're welcome to stay with us."

"That or I may tell Rob we're coming down. I'll tell him he will be dead if he breathes a word to Matt though," she replied laughing. "I don't think he'll have an issue if I stay with him. No use in having to hear you and Matthew go at it like a bunch of rabbits."

"Hey! We have not done anything serious yet, and I'm not sure we will. I dunno… it's all a bit of a weird situation. He's not pushy with anything, but I think he's afraid of the attachment that all brings. Doesn't matter!" I replied sitting back.

We abandoned the subject of intimacy and fell into an easy discussion about what to watch for the night. With two nerdy girls in one room it was bound to be something that would fulfill our need, and we settled on a Who re-watch – starting with Eccleston. Nearly two hours later we were four drinks in and I remembered Matt's e-mail.

"Holy shit! I forgot about his message." I half slurred out. I flipped open my computer and thanked whoever up above that it was still on my screen – wouldn't have been able to find it otherwise.

"So, what is this? Or… don't you know yet?"

"Nooo idea. He only told me what I said earlier."

"Ah, the surprise. You sure it's not him wanking it?" She laughed loudly and stumbled back to make herself another cocktail. I had about half a cup left and shook my head when she offered.

"I'm fairly certain. If it is I'm going to my room to call and scream at him…" She plopped back down next to me and I hit play – not ready for an overly hilarious Matthew. He was still in his Doctor outfit, and with flushed cheeks.

"_Hello! Hi! Jenna is filming this. It's brilliant. So, Confidential is doing a tour of my on set trailer so I figured I'd give you a tour of the ol' humble abode of Cardiff."_

_ "It's more then humble Matt. It doesn't even resemble a home!" Jenna turned the camera towards herself. "You really need to get here and fix this man's place up. It sucks!"_

_ "JENNA! No backseat driving. I told you that." Matt was looking sternly at her and shaking a finger. _

_ "I'm not sorry. Hurry, dinner is going on in like 20 minutes Smith. You're also not going in that."_

_ "Okay! Well, as you can see this is my living room. It has an awesome cozy couch." He hopped on it and jumped up and down – finally turning back to Jenna at the realization of what she said. "What do you mean I can't go in this?" He asked gesturing down his body. "These are Doctor clothes. Doctor clothes are cool, missy."_

_ "On with it monkey boy."_

_ They continued around Matt's apartment and he managed to trip over a very large pair of boots. Jenna laughed and he pouted at her like a child. Insisting that he was concentrated on talking. "Yes, walking and doing anything else simultaneously is impossible for you."_

_ "Shut up!" He scowled while pointing at her. He spun back around and opened a door, which finally looked like it was lived in. "This is the bedroom. There's a bed, a table, a lot of wash, AND my favorite footballer up!" He pointed to a poster and grinned stupidly. _

_ "I just got a whole slew of images about the bed comment and I'm not sure I appreciate them inside of my head," Jenna began. She turned the camera towards her face once more. "Just… when you two do something on this bed, the couch, or anything in his trailer - tell me because I tend to sit on things without thinking of the consequences. I don't want any Smither's germs."_

_ A large crash sounded and a grunt from Matt as the camera was turned quickly. "See Jenna! Ow… Christ…" _

_ Jenna giggled as the camera shook. She stood back from Matt but zoomed in on his flat body lying on the ground. His eyes were screwed shut and his face red. _

I hadn't realized it, but I actually stopped breathing… falling that hard with his back? Nice one... Worry flooded my body, but he wouldn't send a video where he didn't get up, right?

_"That bloody hurt…" Matt groaned out. _

_ "Seriously, are you alright Matt?" Jenna put the camera down on the bed, but it was still facing them. She kneeled by him and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Come on, up."_

_ His eyes opened and glared at her. "This is so your fault. I may actually kill you." She held her hand out that he quickly took as he sat back up with a groan. He waved at the camera and pointed to Jenna. "See what I have to deal with every day!" _

_ Jenna wrapped her arms around him – clearly taking a deep breath because he really was all right, and he hugged her tightly to himself. "Okay spider monkey, no more shocking me so I fall off of things. Deal?" _

_ She nodded her head and Matt picked up the camera. "And that, Amelia, is how you nearly kill a man. Take lessons from Jenna if you're ever cross with me. I do believe it's time for us to go though. We have a posh dinner party to attend." Matt stuck his nose up in that joking way, and Jenna patted him on the knee before hopping out of frame. _

_ "Now that that's all over… I probably scared you, but it only hurt a bit. I hope you're having fun with Brittany while I make an attempt to be proper at this dinner. I… I love you, 'Melia." He waved a kiss out and the screen went black. _

I put my laptop back on the table and suddenly felt very sober. Matthew had nearly scared the pants off of me. I picked up my cup and nearly drained it, putting it down to look at an amused Brittany. "I obviously taught _you _well."

"He sort of freaked me out." I replied after a laugh. "That was sort of sweet of him and Jenna to do though…"

"Well… get your camera. I have an awesome idea!" She replied standing up. I made to stand up, but the world spun a little. I didn't particularly mind – it was a reassurance that Matt falling hadn't completely killed my buzz.

Her awesome idea ended up being a tour of the house even though Matt had already seen it. I wasn't sure of half the shit that came out of my mouth, but before I passed out I knew I told Brittany not to send the video to Matt. I wanted to look it over in the morning to make sure I didn't look like too much of an idiot. She nodded, and I passed out… sleep taking over.

By the time I got home I had about twenty Advil's in my system, and my sunglasses had only been off once during the day. I shut the front door quietly and collapsed on the couch – quickly texting Matt back. Before I got the message out my phone rang, and I groaned at the loud intrusion. "Hello?"

_ "Well hello. You sound a little worse for wear, Darling. Are you alright?" _

Alex's voice in all of its' maternal glory rang out through the speakers. "Hey Alex. I'm fine. Brittany and I were just up super late and I haven't quite recovered due to being at work all day.

_"Ah, I remember those nights. Have a Bloody Mary and settle in for the night. Get your tickets for 7am on the 5__th__. We'll be in London by 7pm, and then Cardiff by 9. That's when they're finished filming. Is your new roommate coming?"_

"Yeah, she'll definitely be there. If we're leaving that early on the 5th are you staying here? I'm still planning on staying the night in Orlando tomorrow night, so I can bring you back with me whatever time you're ready to leave on the 4th. I'm sure Brittany won't mind, but I'll ask her tonight and let you know for sure." I propped my feet up on the table and finally took my sunglasses off – taking a deep breath into relaxing.

_"I think Florian set his flight to leave around 6, so he and Salome will be gone by 4. Do you want to meet up for an early dinner rather than lunch?"_

"Sounds perfect!"

_"Okay, well take care. I'll see you soon." _

We said our goodbye's and I bought tickets for Brittany and I, waiting for her to get home. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to the sound of my phone going of around 10. Matt was calling, so I smiled widely and answered – knowing Brittany would be home soon.

"Hey, bit late for you over there isn't it?"

_"Believe me. I'm dead on my feet." _He replied in a rough voice.

"Are you going to survive having to get up tomorrow?" I asked, generally concerned.

He laughed before managing to answer. _"I may be a bit loopy all day, but we aren't due in until eleven. We're on until 9 for the next few days. You have some explaining to do though missy!"_

"Oi, calm down Ricky. Explaining about what? I haven't even done anything!" I exclaimed. He chuckled loudly and I was fairly certain it turned a bit dark before my mind stated conjuring up nonsense. _He didn't know about the interview, he didn't know about the video Brittany and I filmed, and he had just sent me a very adorab…oh – that little…_

"Brittany sent you the video, didn't she?" I asked without question in my voice. It was more of a statement because of _course_ she had – after I asked her specifically not to. He laughed and I groaned loudly. "That's just embarrassing. We were beyond drunk, and I also have no clue what I said. I'm going to kill her."

"_Well… you should watch it because I find it rather endearing actually. It was a chance to really see you_," he added quietly.

I cocked my head to the side and really thought about it. I suppose I had been a bit reserved around him, but that was only because of how nervous he made me – how excited I became with each breath he took near me. We ended every phone call in bliss or smiles and he just made me feel so much with each passing moment. At twenty-two maybe it wasn't an appropriate age to think about spending your whole life with someone, but I had no intentions of stopping. He was _just_ Matt to me. Brilliant, clumsy, goofy, occasionally snoring Matthew – so maybe not _just_ because he made me made me alive.

"Do you think I hide from you?" I asked – honestly curious.

"_I think you're shy, which is adorable. And I also think that you are a lot sillier than you let on because maybe you'll think I see you as ridiculous, but honestly I can't wait to spend more than a few days with you. I love watching you… your reactions and the depth you have_." He smiled and the front door made me jump. Being pulled out of the lulling trace of Matt's voice was incredibly difficult to not react to.

I sighed and rolled back over to sit up. "I need to go talk to Brittany. She just got home… so, er – I'll call you tomorrow night?" He still had no idea about Lutwidge, and I had time to prepare to tell him.

He stuttered through a few words and finally settled on chuckling and telling me goodnight. I headed downstairs to tell Brittany and we talked for a few before I ran upstairs to get ready for tomorrow. I booked a hotel so I could meet Alex the next day and settled into sleep – trying to imagine what Matt's reaction to seeing me would be.

**Matt's POV (1 hr before the phone call)**

Long… that was the only way to be able to describe this night. It was full of a sentimental script and hanging from ceilings, which was never fun. Alex was coming back soon and the sets were coming to a pause. They only needed to film action shots with CGI, and a nagging need to see _her_ was hitting me. Every time we talked on the phone I could tell there was something she wasn't letting me know. There was something she wasn't telling him, and if it had anything to do with Lutwidge – well I was both excited and upset.

Of course we weren't nearly at any stage to be sharing our lives with one another, but she was settling into something new. Being there for her was my dutiful _right_ as her boyfriend – I wanted to. I pulled up my laptop and laughed at having a video e-mail from her. It was 1 a.m., and I'd been waiting to see this e-mail all day.

_To Matthew,_

_If you tell Amelia about this I may have to kill you. Let her find out on her own, fuck – you're going to tell her anyway. Whatever. This is for you, specifically the sleeping end. And yes we're both incredibly sloshed, but it was a hell of a lot of fun. She adores you… _

_-Britt_

_Ps… Show this to Rob and then I WILL kill you. Seriously, your ass will be mine Matt. _

_XO_

And with that I pushed the button, fully planning on forwarding this to Rob. There was a peaceful fight that would always exist between us. A full-blown friendship was going to erupt between Brittany and I, but it would start with the video. The first thing she did was film Amelia – bent over in sinful yoga shorts. The sight was much appreciated.

_"Hello Matthew. This is actually a film of Amelia's assets… haha ass." Brittany turned the camera towards her and waved at the camera. _

_ "Seriously? I hate you! Got it!" Amelia exclaimed as she pulled out her sonic screwdriver. "Can't open any of the doors in the house without this number!" She exclaimed as she turned towards the camera. "Hello Matthew. You've been through this house, but not all the way. We re-did the living room and Brittany's room is completed. You get to see our manly work!"_

_ "That's it. Let Matt know how dominant you are. I'm sure it'll really get his libido going." Britt turned the camera to herself again. "She's about as manly as a Blue Jay so you actually have no worries." _

_ "I resent that statement! I actually managed to get the T.V. in by myself." Amelia laughed out. _

I sat smiling fondly and wondered why I'd ever doubt anything about this woman. For as brilliant as she was – there was still that shy quality. Taking it slow… that was possible. For the first time maybe I really didn't have to live up to what everyone made me out to be. I could be myself around Amelia… as long as she could do the same for me, and this was her being silly. This was her, and I only saw this side without the shy reservation when she talked about work with kids. Mental note to ask for more of this side…

"_And I'm back! Just… minus Amelia. She's in there…" Brittany said pointing to Amelia's bedroom door. "I decided to add this little bit to the video for you." _

_She walked into Amelia's room and there was the most serene picture of rest that could ever exist. Amelia was curled around a longer pillow with her hair flipped over her face… red lips slightly parted and eyes shut tight. "She's asleep and I figured you missed the image next to you." _

_ Brittany walked out of the room and shut the door quietly. "That last statement made me want to puke. Also, if you show this to Rob I will destroy you. Be gentle with whatever Amelia tells you and… don't be afraid to take this all seriously too fast. She is, and I have a feeling that's something that scares you. Don't let your own emotions freak you out. You're a Scorpio… I understand you. Just – take a deep breath and let yourself go with her. Bye asshat!" _

And with that the camera clicked off. I stared blankly at the screen before moving to grab my phone. I wanted to just… talk to her. The fact that it was nearly 2 a.m. my time hardly mattered. The only thing that did matter was her… and maybe it was time to let her know.

_**A/N:** Oh ma' gad! I'm alive (: hehe. So... this is un-betaed. Any mistakes are totally mine and I'll upload it beta-ed later, but I figure I'd fix anyone's need for some more 'Melia (: They'll be back together soon! Yey :D surprises and serious talks coming up._


	20. Ringtones

I picked up my phone and quickly texted Brittany back before stepping up to the lobby of The Palms. She had just asked if I needed anything more packed, and I quickly texted her back: _No, thank you. I'll call you tonight. Don't die at work please – K, thanks. _She had a habit of… tripping over things and the fajitas incinerated all the staff. I threw my phone in my purse and thanked the valet man for his previous offer to park my car.

The lobby was grand and exquisite. It was brightly lit, and the tables were organized strategically around a centerpiece water fountain. It was the sort of place you went to for evenings after a play, and I tried to drown my nerves by being amazed. I was dressed over the norm, and that made me feel a bit better. It was always embarrassing when the waitresses were dressed more formal than their guests.

I waited briefly at the hostess stand before a younger man in a crisp white button down and black vest came to greet me – his green eyes warm and welcoming. "Afternoon ma'am. How many in your party this afternoon?"

I smiled kindly to him and shook my head – "I'm actually here to meet a business colleague. His name is Jaylyn, and he's with Lutwidge…"

"Of course. Right this way, please," and with that we were off down an aisle with a stream of tables.

When we reached him, Jaylyn immediately stood and pulled a chair out for me to sit into. He was a very exotic looking man, and I tore my curious gaze from him as I answered -_water, thank you-_ to a beverage. He sat across from me and took a quick assessment before settling into a wide smile.

His amber gaze was bright and inviting as he spoke in a deeper voice than I heard over the phone, "I trust your drive was smooth? The traffic in these parts isn't so bad around this time. I find it much more comforting than the normal hustle and bustle."

"I was actually relieved you mentioned this time. My luck in traffic happens to be tragically non-existent," I casually laughed out.

His smile remained as his gaze lifted slowly to our waiter who had my water in hand. "Ma'am." He stated before placing it on the table – I replied with a quick _thank you_ and took a small sip… so much for small comforts. Jaylyn's eyes were intensifying with each second, and it was a bit disorienting.

"Can I get either of you anything on the menu today? Our soup of the day is our French Onion, or do you need a few moments to scan over the menu?"

Jaylyn shook his head and ordered some sort of complicated salad, all the while staring straight at me as if he assumed I'd be offended if he looked elsewhere. I wouldn't be offended at all, just relieved. I ordered the soup and settled back as he began to speak animatedly about the company. I was already aware of the information, but it was nice to be considered so professionally and seriously. He spoke of the mission statement and finally got onto what I would be doing, which was my true interest.

"The Department of Educational Studies has teachers and researchers investigate the best ways to teach the five major subject areas in innovative ways. You will be investigating English, and the best ways to integrate children's literature into their everyday learning. This is a bit of a test run for us this year, but after reading your investigations about poetry… I have to say Amelia – I would like you to head the Literature program."

_Professionalism, professionalism, profess – WHAT?! – _I took a deep breath and attempted to settle. The waiter bringing our food was a blessing and so was a large gulp of water. I had _never _imagined heading a program… let alone one for Lutwidge. Jaylyn was patient as I considered the news.

"Would I be the only head of the program, or would I be in close contact with someone else? With all due respect this seems like a huge responsibility for it to simply be a one man show," I replied – unsure of my own voice.

He chuckled and took an easy bite of salad before responding, seeming to consider my words. "I have a very young intern who shares in your passions. He's from Preparatory School in London, and majored in creative writing. He's very… eccentric for lack of a better word. And of course since it's a trial you will both be working very closely with me."

"I work quite well with eccentric," I added honestly. "It comes with being quite eccentric myself."

"Well I'm sure you two will make quite the pair." His reply was short, as if he noticed I hadn't mentioned anything about being in such close contact with him.

We finished our food with light conversation that was a bit awkward, and he paid the waiter for the check. As we were walking out, he stopped me with a hand to the inside of my arm and turned me towards him. And then he asked me the question that seemed to center into the root of all my problems - "Are you planning on moving to London or staying in America? You can do the work easily in either place through Internet, but I would just like to know your considerations. We can send you for fieldwork if you're in the country. The parameters will be under your discretion."

I bit my lip and swallowed nervously. I had yet to tell Matthew about this and moving in with him would seem a little out of place so suddenly. I could get my own place, but… I wasn't keen to stay alone. "Amelia?"

I shook my head and pushed my hair back – having forgotten I was intended to actually answer a question. "Sorry… this is all just a lot to process. I – I would love to move to London, but I'm not sure that it's possible at the moment. I have just had a new roommate move in, and I've always had intentions to move to Europe, but quick assumptions would not help my cause at the moment."

"It was just an idea to consider. The company will cover your flights while you're making investigations in the classroom, and of course hotel fees. It's no major consideration to be making now, no need to worry my dear." His hand came to rest on my shoulder as he kissed both cheeks and stepped away from me, only lingering for a few moments too long.

"This has been a pleasant meeting and I look forward to seeing you as soon as you're ready. Do you know when your first opportunity to fly to Lutwidge will be? I noticed you were currently employed with a major hotel chain," he replied with a raise of his left eyebrow.

"I have placed my two weeks in there—which is actually my vacation for the next two weeks. I am actually planning a trip to Cardiff for a personal vacation; I have plans to leave tomorrow with two other friends. Would it be advised for me to come in at some point during my stay?"

"Yes, yes definitely. I can enter you into the system as soon as I've returned to my hotel room. Have you already booked your flight and a room?"

"I have. Everything is set, but I need to thank you for this opportunity. I'm glad you have enough faith in me to have me lead a program…" I admitted shyly.

"Ah, Amelia. Let's not call it faith. I'd attach this opportunity to fate. I'm sure you'll do extensively well. Now, where is your car my dear?"

"I parked it, needed to give myself a few moments of fresh air," I replied with a nervous giggle.

"Well we will have to leave our next meeting to one in Cardiff then?"

"Yes, definitely. I will be in contact."

"I should hope so," and with that he kissed me on the cheek and hopped into the car that pulled up beside us. He stepped in as I walked towards my car in complete shock – _heading a program. _

As everything washed over me and settled, I took a few deep breaths back at the hotel room; the ride home having been a complete blur. In a matter of months I had managed to not only find a new job but also a career at that, I was falling harder and harder for a man whose existence should be outlawed, and made friends with a woman who was my idol for the better half of my elementary days. In search of solace, I found myself wandering around the hotel for a gym – anything to relieve the stress of today.

I finally found one at the end of the first floor and quickly hopped onto the nearest treadmill. I had never in my life been one to use exercise as an outlet because of the music and creative writing release I regularly indulged in, but sometimes even they weren't enough – now was one of those times. And the root of the problem stemmed from within one simple generic name: _Matthew._ I had to tell him about Lutwidge; there was no way around it—_believe me, I've looked_.

Adult relationships were much more complicated than the easy one month-ers everyone had in high school, and even college. Don't get me wrong… I had never just dated someone to date, but this was so much more intricate. Matt had his career – his life started. Granted he may be silly, but he was older. He was probably ready to settle down with the girl he met in a hypothetical café called ComicCon, and continue his lineage. At twenty-three… well I'd just barely made a name for myself, hadn't I?

_What's to come? Where would we go from here?_ – The initial idea of a '_we'_ with anyone had always scared me. There was a time in life where I'd been more than willing to drop everything I'd ever considered as a future to create a life with someone… a frightening gesture within itself. Every girl gets to be young, eighteen and stupid at some point in their life. Some of us recover with no scars, some of us come out with battle wounds—and then the rest of us come out utterly broken and scared to grasp onto any shred of love ever again. Love becomes a laughing, giggly ordeal and nothing serious at all – until you realize the one you've unintentionally guarded your heart against loves you and you haven't mentioned it back… _Stupid video! Damn you Matthew!_

I stepped off the treadmill once the sweat started to drip into my eyes relentlessly and headed upstairs to set up Matt's Skype call. He was highly adamant on talking to me for an extensive amount of time tonight due to the fact that I told him I wouldn't be able to talk to him at all tomorrow. I was meeting Alex for dinner and heading back to be home. The flight was going to be complete and total _Hell. _Alex had told us European times of course, which meant we were leaving here at 2 a.m., which was actually 7 a.m. Then after the 12 hour scheduled flight we would arrive in London at 7 p.m. to be in the studio at 9 p.m., and I was going to be an absolute zombie.

I showered and pulled up my laptop just at six to talk to Matt. After this call he wouldn't be able to talk to me until I saw him, but he didn't need to know that little fact. I smiled at my secret and waved sweetly to the stupid face.

"Enjoy your day?"

"Not as much as I enjoyed finding your stimulating text message of you in that… outfit. Anything you care to explain Miss Amelia?"

"Ohh… what do I get if I tell you?" I asked playfully.

He looked stunned for a moment and then quickly recovered by licking slowly over his lips. "Well if you tell me specifically _what_ you want I'm sure something could be… arranged."

"Matthew Robert Smith! We've barely been on ten seconds and you're already making promises you can't keep. Where has your mind been all day?" We were quickly becoming professionals at suggestive banter, but he always turned it back to something more PG.

"Only on thoughts of you, dearest." He replied with an air of innocence and I didn't believe it for even one second – the attempt was a stab in the dark, and he knew he missed his target. I simply winked and then dissolved into giggles. I had nights where I was capable of turning the man to a puddle of goo, but tonight was not one of those nights. My stomach twisted at the thoughts of us being near one another once more.

I sighed and plastered on my best pout. "Tomorrow is going to absolutely _suck_."

"Mmph, why do you have to do girl things without your phone? Don't you guys go get massages and all that good stuff? I wouldn't mind a photo of your back all covered in – well… stuff that would make it softer," he replied and cleared his throat towards the end. Occasionally his mouth got the best of him, and in those blushing moments he turned me to goo.

"I have no idea what we're doing actually. I'll be sure to let you know how great the massage was, though I'm not too keen about someone else's hands being on me." His eyes flashed dark and he stiffened – _don't mention other people touching me to Matthew, duly noted. _"Hey-o none of that. What if I made a promise to you?"

"What's the promise?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

I sat back and let my eyes soften as my cheeks darkened – forever shy before any frank candid statements… "I promise to answer your call on the first ring tomorrow, and shock each of your senses at once," I replied quietly.

He considered me for a moment before sitting back with a gaze almost in question. It seemed to be lost with the deep breath I took and he shook his head before pushing at the fringe that hid the left side of his glasses' frames. "I will hold you to that Mademoiselle," he replied pointedly. "But, if I may ask, what is your ringtone for me?" _Hence my comment about his ability to just change conversation so I could breathe again._

Until I realized what his question had been that is. "Er, is embarrassing an appropriate answer?"

"I figured you'd attempt to dodge that, so…" And with that he chuckled darkly and held his phone up. It took Skype a minute to catch up and I couldn't grab my phone fast enough. Jerk was calling me! _Fuck…_

'We Go Together' rang out shrilly and I nearly fell off my bed in an attempt to make the sound disappear. It was a taunt and Matt was giggling… and _God_ I wanted to just **die.**I finally found it and threw it under my pillow – clambering back onto the bed. My favorite pillow came up to cover my face because I knew damn well he knew that song, and I had just wanted something playful as his ringtone because we were so serious all the time…

"That's right, we do." He said with a smile that I wanted to slap off his face. I couldn't see it, but a girl knows when the muscles of her man's mouth are tugging upwards. The inflection of his voice was delight, and I could have just died on the spot.

"Shut. Up." My voice was mumbled into the pillow, but I knew he heard me. His stupid teasing chuckle rang out.

"Darling… 'Melia… Amelia Bedelia… Come now, I'll start calling you things like cupcake and sugar pie honey bunch," he cooed at me.

I groaned and slid the pillow down my face – ignoring my hair that was now fully covering it. "You are the absolute _worst_."

"I resent that statement! I think it's cute and endearing. Very you…"

I pushed my hair back and huffed out at him. As revenge I grabbed my phone from under the other pillow and pressed the call button to humiliate him, but as usual that didn't happen. His ringtone was quite possibly the most perfect of them all—and shocking because new rap wasn't something I expected him to really listen to. It sort of made sense with how often he had been in America these past months, but I was allowed to be shocked.

_We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions  
So I'm trying to do my best to make something out of nothing  
And sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact  
When you call and I don't even know what city I'm at  
Or what day of the week in the middle of the month  
In a year I don't recall  
It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke  
I told you I wouldn't be long,  
That was last November, now December's almost gone  
I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong_

He put his head down with a smile as he simply held his phone up as if that wasn't the most charming ringtone on the face of the planet. I never really considered where he was because I usually had the chance to talk to him, but that never came up. He told me of shenanigans on set, and I let him know what mundane tasks I had done throughout the day. It was never an obsession… it filtered straight into adoration, and his words were never futile.

My hand rose to cover my mouth as I just settled back into my pillows at the ending of the song. He looked at me almost shyly and I shook my head – uncovering my mouth. "No, no. You do _not_ get to be shy about that. I can't… I think I need a moment, or a lifetime. Ugh." I put my hand over my heart and giggled – _that man_.

"A few stolen moments or a lifetime…" He replied thoughtfully. It nearly sounded like a question, but he recovered quickly and, again, turned the mood back. "Am I meant to ignore that another Doctor is your ringtone for the newest Doctor who happens to be all yours? I shouldn't make this like… a _thing_ and tell David?"

The sound that came out of my mouth was, for lack of a more accurate description, inhuman. It could be characterized under a squeal, but also misconstrued as a moan because _I'm sorry – David Tennant, what?_ I shook my head rapidly and repeated 'no' a lot more than was necessary. "Between you and Alex I think I'm set on the number of celebrities I have in my 'hey I've met you' bank – thanks!"

"But he _was_ your first Doctor, am I right?"

"Nope! Nine was, so ha. Shut up… what's the weather like in Cardiff? Dreary and dark with a chance of a full moon?" I asked hurriedly.

The diversion didn't work… "You do realize Amelia that you're going to have to get used to meeting the famous folk? I don't want to keep your identity in the dark forever. People are going to assume I've become celibate or gay, and while John is a lovely man I can't have him trying to hike up my trousers to show more ankle."

He winked and I groaned. "If you don't behave you will be a very _single_ celibate Smith."

"Oh you wouldn't dare… you know you only have your eyes for me Missy." _Attention seeker!_ I pretended to pick at my nails and 'not hear' him, but his whining groan made me giggle and I just couldn't hold the strong face in place.

"God, I'll never be an actor. I can't keep a serious face for the _life_ of me."

"I think that has something to do with me…" He preened.

"Ah, yes. What did Karen call you? Hm, oh – stupid face. Yes, must be the face and the chin." I winked and he jutted his chin out further. "Mm, if only other men had your looks."

"Oi! You'd better can it. I'll hang up."

"No _you _hang up first!" I was baiting him, and he could tell. He simply let his unruly frustration settle before looking pointedly to me, and I pouted. "You're no fun…"

"And you're not behaving! What has you so playful tonight? I need to know so I can buy a pack of it when we next see one another." My heart raced slightly at that because little did he know…

"I just… I have good news, but I want to wait until it's confirmed and then I'll tell you. It's unnerving to keep it from you, but it will be worth it once I get to see your silly face light up."

"Now you have me all edgy… Oh God – not like that. I, ugh…"

I was now doubled over laughing at his double entendre. After a few moments, _which I may have drawn out for the sake of his humiliation needing to be returned,_ I settled and wiped at my eyes dramatically. "I'm so glad I caught onto that."

He mumbled something along the lines of 'I'm not' and shook his head in disbelief. He finally looked at me properly and his cheeks were lightly flushed with a pink tinge. "This conversation has been more than embarrassing for the both of us. What kind of troubled water have we trudged into, my dear?"

I smiled fondly at his sentiment and shook my head – not really knowing. "The only thing I'm certain of is that I'm letting you lead this. Something about you makes me want to trust you and… I can't hold the reins of another relationship, let alone have the 'failed' outcome put on my shoulders again -" _way to be secretive 'Melia._

"You know that with anything you can talk to me, right? I want to have those mundane conversations where everything that comes out of our mouths would mean nothing to someone else, but to us it means the world? Like, we're tiptoeing around one another now… I don't want to anymore. I want to know what it means to really and properly _have_ Amelia…"

My breath hitched and I made a pathetic attempt at a giggle, but it just came out as a breathless whisper – revealing much more than I intended to… again. "I'm trying."

His smile was sad and not in the least bit patronizing as he darted his eyes between mine. It was almost as if he assumed the lie would rest right upon my nose if I even attempted to fib. "I know…" He replied quietly.

I cleared my throat and hastily floated away from _that_ conversation. It was nearly midnight for him, and he needed rest. I still needed to call Alex and Brittany, so it was once again time for goodbyes. "I don't want to, but I need to call Brittany before she heads off for bed. She has an early shift in the morning and most likely a large amount of wash to do and I hate saying…"

"Then don't say it." He replied softly. I knew the goodbye I was referring to, and my heart dropped in the realization that he hated it too.

"Matt, hon, you've got to sleep and I need to do a few meaningless things before settling into this very plushy hotel bed," I replied light-heartedly. If I pulled myself away from _feels_ he tended to follow with just my hand wrapped in his.

"I meant to ask… why were you dressed in that, um, shirt and skirt. It was all very professional and teacher-y of you. Is there something you're not telling me, and why the hotel room? Brittany just moved in! Already getting the old-married couple's status of arguing constantly?"

"Twenty questions are intended to be reserved for horny high-school boys Matt." He huffed and I laughed, ordering his questions in my brain before I spoke – lest I say something that would lead him to assume _anything_ about tomorrow. "First, I had a meeting and I will tell you what it was about when I receive the results. L, there is something I'm not telling you – yes, but it's just because I'm a pansy. O, I happen to like hotel rooms. They may not be home-y, but they are inviting. V, we argue all the time. It's normally because I do something stupid like leave my keys in the fridge, but that's usually just because I'm slightly intoxicated. And E, yes I have _actually_ done that before."

_Good distraction_. His mouth was hanging open as he realized what letters I used. I started with first because well… you always start with first, one, or A – it's unorthodox to not. Every letter or number thereafter is irrelevant. I smiled shyly at him and raised my finger to my lips. I wasn't going to say it over the phone… that word had a heavy enough weight for me that I needed to tell him in person and _feel_ him react to it.

He stuttered a few unintelligible syllables out before chuckling and taking a breath to properly respond. "I – quit trying to woo me. That's my job."

"Fair trade for the statement in the video!"

"I do mean it, you know?" His voice wavered with uncertainty at whether this was something he should be admitting to or if he should just let it rest.

I simply lifted my finger to my lips again – wanting to hear it returned in person. "Get to sleep silly."

He softened and grinned widely at me. "Yes ma'am."

"Remember, call me at 9 p.m. the day after tomorrow. Okay?"

He nodded and we waved our goodbyes to one another before he clicked away from Skype and disappeared. I collapsed on the bed and tried to settle myself before calling Brittany. We didn't discuss too much except for whether I had managed to book the right tickets, which I had this time—_thank you very much!_ Alex and I confirmed our meeting for five in the evening, and I settled back for a very early night around nine. Brittany had also managed to enable an okay to shack up Rocky with her father, which was a relief. I hadn't even thought of the little one, but as she is always keen to remind me: _Welcome to parenthood_. I finally managed sleep through thoughts drifting and floating around the potential of Matt's reaction being terrible and weighing the chances that his reaction would be good…

* * *

"But he said the 'L' word! Like, how do I respond to that? I did this stupid thing last night where I was listing off something and instead of using numbers I spelled out love. That's just a whole level of shy I didn't know I actually possessed!"

Alex's blonde curls bounced happily as she covered her mouth to stop herself from cooing something like an embarrassing 'awe' at me. She shook her head and took a deep breath to recover while I pouted, vaguely reminding myself of a certain man-child. Really, all this pouty annoyance was starting to become something of an issue.

"Oh goodness – you're too perfect for him. You don't even realize what you do to him, which makes his head shy of the twelve sizes too big that it normally is. Dear, don't beat yourself up. Do you love him?" She signed her life away on the receipt as we stood to walk from the café.

Having both arrived nearly an hour and a half ago we finished up and had extensive talks about multiple things. She ordered a very strong drink within the first ten minutes of arrival – having said: _I love Cardiff and I love Salome, but I don't love when my heart is split in two_. She was always all headstrong and secure in her wiles, but you don't mess with women when it comes to their children. Motherly instincts tear at the soul, but within a few moments she recovered, which is how our discussion floated to Matt and the big word…

_I mean – do I love him? _I shut the door to my car as Alex and I headed back home. "I do… indefinitely. I don't know what makes me love him, but I really do. I just don't want to accept how much I love him yet," which was nothing but the truth.

Alex shook her head knowingly and thankfully turned the soft music up as she gazed out the window; no doubt thinking about Salome. The two hours it took to get back only got long on the last half hour's stretch—_stupid Tampa traffic_. She started laughing quietly at my restlessness and asked, "How has he managed to not text you this entire day? Your phone hasn't gone off once. Honestly, I'm impressed!"

Thankful for the chance to word vomit I started talking to her about the agreement I made with Matt. She was shocked at my ability to get him out of my ass for a day, but bet that he had texted me. I managed to turn my phone off right after I met Alex for dinner – having told Brittany to call Alex if she needed anything. So far Alex had only gotten a call from Salome saying they landed safely, and she got tense right after, which was why we were currently discussing all the little art projects Salome made her go through. Matt had given her an ornament kit for… well to spoil her, and they now had 'millions scattered around the flat.'

The time went right by and soon enough we were at the house. We both left our luggage since we were taking my car in the morning and walked in to find Brittany pulling the last of her stuff downstairs.

"Hey!" She greeted happily.

"Hey – er, Brittany… Alex. Alex, meet my new roommate Brittany!"

Alex walked straight to her and they exchanged pleasantries as I opened the door so we could throw her stuff in the back.

"Dude, did you tell Rob you were coming down?" I asked easily.

Brittany shook her head slowly, but her eyes brightened. "Nah, didn't really think about it. I figure I'll go see him at some point if you and Limbs are sucking face."

"Oh, I like her!" Alex replied fondly, placing her arm around Britt – who stuck her tongue out at me. _Which was fine… I'd get her back. Robert was going to be invited to this surprise party whether he liked it or not. _

We all stepped back in and collapsed on the couch, choosing to watch a few rerun episodes of Criminal Minds. Around eleven we deemed it necessary to at least get a few hours of sleep before having to head off to the airport at midnight thirty. I drifted off slowly with the feeling of Matt's arms around me embedded permanently in my mind.

* * *

_**Matt's POV**_

Forty-six hours, or roughly something that equaled too long, without word from Amelia… I had twenty minutes left before I could call her. I had done everything under the sun to distract myself, and that included going head first in a good match with Jenna's boyfriend last night. We grabbed a few drinks after, but that didn't make today go any faster. _What _in the world was it that made her think I could handle this long without talking to her, seriously?

Steven had managed to properly yell at me for half the day, saying I was distracted. _A right Sherlock he is._ So, as this was the last take for the evening I gave it my all. Jenna turned to me and winked, "ready for this scene, Smith?" I saluted her and watched her dance around the TARDIS for Clara's first time.

"_So, you were trying to find me… why me?" Clara asked playfully. _

"_Well you know, Universes and all that. Let's just say that it's a favor to a very old friend of mine. Victorian age friend actually!" The Doctor flipped a few switches and watched as Clara's face framed the normal fascination with the enigmatic sound of the console's liftoff. _

"_A friend you say…" She began distractedly. _

"_Yeah, I've lots of em'. Not so many on Spraxton though, which wasn't my fault. They all like my bowtie – I'm convinced they're cool." His face fell momentarily as he hopped up onto the bench at the far end. _

"_So, you have friends on different planets, friends on Earth, but you still chose me. Doctor… are you trying to tell me something?" Clara's tone was playful and he was briefly reminded of Rose – a young Rose, but Clara was much more grounded and there was a lot more… woman to her. _

"_Well, yeah. You're all you-y, and like I said a favor. I'd like to think that this favor would last a while though. I'm quite tired of fleeting cracks in time and all that rubbish…"_

"_Where are we going first then?" She asked happily. Clara, if anything, was an adventurous soul. Anything that struck her as overtly wild wound her soul into a tight coil. She was as flighty as the Doctor, but he didn't need to know that… they could run away from everything together, at least for a little while. _

"_Wherever you'd like to run to first…" He said directly in her ear. She had been watching the push and pulls of the console so intently that she missed his movements, but as he placed his hands over hers and pulled the lever she smiled. He was a free soul and they were running, together. _

"Scene!" Was yelled and Jenna turned to hug me with excited tears in her eyes.

"I have to call… yeah! I'll… later?"

"Shift!" I said happily to her. I understood her excitement. I had been in the same state in what seemed like _so _many years ago. _Fleeting cracks in time_ – the Doctor had said. I knew this wouldn't last forever, but some things in life could last forever. _She could be my forever…_

I grabbed my phone and waited until the clock struck nine to press her contact number. I stood with my left hand in the pocket of my coattail and waited, not without butterflies, for her to answer. Everyone was speaking in a dull roar about the room and I wasn't quite ready to step away yet. Breaking character was always the hardest part of the day.

_David: We're like a branch and its vine  
Catherine: Like a drunk and his wine  
David: Like the leaves and the breeze  
Catherine: Fatty food and disease  
David: And like a sheep and a lamb  
Catherine: Like a pig and a ham  
David: We go together –_

_Okay, that sounded too close for comfort…_

* * *

_**A/N:** Oh that was rude - I'm sorry. Hehe. Dern cliff hangers! Ah, yey. So... I assumed I would be able to post this in the afternoon but apparently you can't post things from a phone and ... children. Yeah. Ugh work. Who has to work on New Year's Eve?! Me. Not cool man. Also... for anyone into the Klaine fandom I have started a story (: Yey loverboys! Love to Miss Beta, Sapphire, and Party for SERIOUS motivation.  
_


	21. Reunited

"Shit! Really…" And at the sound of that voice of velvet something crashed into pieces onto the floor. I hung my head and chuckled – taking a deep breath before I turned around.

Amelia was kneeling there, on the floor, with a very amused Brittany attempting to pick up the shattered pieces of her phone. _Silly girl_. Said phones' battery had skidded across the room to rest right near my boot, and I bent to pick it up, walking to her – holding it out with a broad smile. _It was surrealism, honestly. She was here… and not just in my heart… actually here. _She looked up at me shyly and bit her lip as I pushed my thoughts away…

"None of that…" I cooed, and thumbed her lip out from between her teeth. She gasped, and may have tried to say something, but I caught her lips in a kiss before anything remotely sane came out. Her hands fiddled to try and put her shattered phone in her pocket as I pulled her close – flush against me as I completely disregarded everyone else.

Her small hands came up to play with the hairs at the nape of my neck and I picked her up for a spin. She giggled breathlessly and placed her face into the crook of my neck, taking a deep breath. "Hello there," she whispered softly. Her breath tickled at my neck and I memorized the feeling of her warmth against me.

"Oh I've missed you…" I replied squeezing her. She squeezed me back just as tightly and I finally set her down, grasping her hand to lace my fingers with. She rested her head against my shoulder and pulled back so I could wrap one arm around Brittany.

"Thank you for not listening to this one about the video. You two unfiltered has been my source of amusement for the past eon and a half."

"See, told you! As long as you kept it to yourself?" Brittany asked with an air of threat.

I nodded my head in an utter lie and she replied with a short one. Amelia let go of my hand as I wrapped myself around Kingston. "I have a feeling this is your doing?" I asked with my hands resting on her waist.

"Spoilers," she replied with a wink.

I shook my head and kissed her forehead. "Thank you…"

She smiled and pulled from me to go and speak with Steven. Something was off about her, but that was for later. I turned back to Amelia, suddenly becoming shy, and blushed.

"So… how long are you girls here?"

"That news is for later, but for now why don't we go and get something to eat? I was too afraid I'd puke on the plane to accept the food earlier. Alex kept me nice and drugged," Amelia replied grabbing my hand.

"That's fair enough. Er… there's not much open but the Tesco, and even less once I've gotten out of this contraption. Pizza?" They nodded and I kissed Amelia before running off to costume to grab my own clothes. Surely they would find someone to mingle with, and _shit_ where was Brittany going to stay? If they were both in my flat everything would work out perfectly.

I thanked the costume ladies and hopped back into my black jeans and worn maroon Arcade Fire shirt. My hair was a right mess, but I stopped fiddling with it to dial Rob really quickly. He answered within the first few rings gruffly. "Hiya."

"Doing much of anything tonight?"

"Wasn't planning on it. I have some beer left from the other night, and I was just going to lay back. Is everything all right? Have you heard from her?" He knew about my predicament of not being able to speak to Amelia because Brittany had managed to do the same to him. He was tetchy over her even though they weren't together by definition, but we all knew the inevitable.

_Element: surprise (or lie – whichever you choose)._ "No, I haven't. Should we drown it with an evening of writing terrible music again?"

He laughed and shuffled around. "Yeah, yeah. When will you be back to the flat?"

Keys jingled and I wanted to jump at my success. "Give me 45. I'm going to grab pizza. That sound good?"

"Perfect. I'll bring the rest of the beer over. Drunken shitty music writing… right pair we are."

"See you soon then, mate."

I closed my phone and rushed back to the girls, tripping in my wake - a_bsolute insufferable set piece. _I picked it up and threw it back with the others, finally getting to them. Alex was letting go of Brittany and moving to hug Amelia.

"We'll need a proper girl's day of course… since you managed to tell Matt off with that idea. I think it's a wonderful diversion. I'm stealing her one day," Alex addressed me. Her arm was about Amelia's waist and I simply smiled, hands in pocket, at her.

"I would expect no less Kingston. As long as all three of you take pictures I have _no _objections."

"Matthew!" - "Matt!" - and "Limbs!" – All three sentiments yelled at once to me.

"Cheeky sod…" Alex said rolling her eyes. Amelia was blushing and Brittany was high-fiving me. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Alex asked me.

I shook my head and kissed her cheek fondly. "Tomorrow is all you. I'm back the following day."

She nodded and walked off, leaving me with Amelia and Brittany. "Should I call Rob?" Brittany asked Amelia.

"Already settled, he's on the way to my flat. He has no idea what's going on though. We need to get there before him. He thinks were going to sit around like a pair of pouty bar blokes…"

"Well he has another thing coming," Amelia replied – wrapping her arm about my waist. I leaned over and kissed her atop the head as we began walking outside.

"Wait about ten minutes and text him to tell him you have two girls coming over. That ought to give him a jolt. I want to see what he says!" Brittany said as she clambered into the back of my car.

"You are pure _evil_ woman. Do you know what that does to a man?" I asked shifting as we headed off. "Here, order whatever pizza you girls want and then text Rob." I handed Amelia my phone and she looked incredibly confused. "What? I have to trust you with my belongings at some point don't I?"

She giggled and splayed her fingers across mine as I changed gears, settling onto the road. "What's the pizza place under?"

"Stuffed crust," I replied dreamily.

"Seriously? You two are too much." Brittany stifled a laugh behind us and I took my hand from the gear for a moment to trace Amelia's cheek.

She swooned and I grinned wildly at the chance to be able to touch her again. She was too incredibly soft for one person, and I didn't ever want to stop, but she pulled away – batting lightly at my hand. She rifled through the contacts and held the phone up to her ear. "Is everyone okay with just cheese?" She asked, unsure.

I nodded and Brittany replied with a 'yup' as Amelia started talking to the person on the line. She ordered two large ones at my request with large gaping eyes. "Yeah, that's right. Uh, pick-up?" I nodded as she confirmed everything.

"Okay, see you soon. Thanks, you too." She hung up the phone at a flustered rate and I laughed. "Not a phone person?"

"No… I just – that was really weird." She giggled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Are you going to text Rob and mess with him?" She asked, turning her body fully to the back.

"Three steps ahead of you! He's currently informing me, and I quote: _Off to have an evening with Matt. He apparently has two girls coming from set, which sounds amazingly suspicious to me. Are you done in for the night yet?"_

**B: **_We are done. I actually just got home. Feel free to call me later if those girls get too handsy. I know you don't like anyone else's hands but mine._

**R: **_The hands that I dream of at night, haha. I already know I'll end up with you on the other line at some point tonight. Maybe I'll serenade you with whatever atrocious song Matthew and I come up with. _

**B: **_Feel free – it'll make my night go faster. Now quit texting me. Don't you read those 'no texting and driving' ads? Jeeze._

**R: **_Yes ma'am xo_

* * *

**Amelia's POV**

We finally reached the pizza place as Matt, with a quick kiss, hopped out and jogged towards the door. I immediately turned back to Brittany – obvious question in my eyes.

"What did he say?!"

"I made a lame comment about him only wanting my hands and he said they were the ones he dreamed about at night. He's my best friend _and_ I've got him wrapped around my finger. What ever shall I do?" She asked in a mocking coy voice.

"God, you two are impossible. Twenty bucks says he ends up with his pants around his ankles because of you by the end of this trip." I raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to contradict me.

She and Rob had been at this for some time now, the flirting. They would send texts back and forth with one another, call one another, and had even managed to Skype on more nights than one. She _refused _to acknowledge that they would turn into something more than the best of friends because that wasn't what Rob needed right now. Granted, she was probably right, but I give them until the end of the year and they won't be dancing around one another anymore.

"You already know my answer to that… not that I would be opposed, but everything with us is just in good fun as of the moment. Just… one of us will come around within our own time, yeah?"

"Yeah… come around…"

She cocked her head to the side and within moments we were both cracking up, tears in our eyes. Matt knocked on my side of the car – bringing us out of our obscene laughter. I wiped my eyes as he placed the pizza down on my lap, the warmth welcome from the cool air of his car's air conditioning.

"Alright?" He asked, gaze flitting between Brittany and I. I nodded my head and leaned up to peck him on the lips shyly. He rubbed the pad of his finger against my nose and stepped away, closing my door to head to the drivers side.

The rest of the ride was spent with Matt recounting his errors of the day, Brittany laughing at him, and me reminding her of the clumsy acts she tended to commit in everyday life. By the time we reached his place we were all dissolved into pure amusement, and we stepped out of the car together.

"Here, give me the pizza stupid. You need to get her bags. I'll make Rob help me grab mine later." Brittany grabbed the pizza and Matt popped his trunk.

"I'm going to let her in and help with those then I'll be back out!" He jogged up to the door where Brittany was waiting and grabbed one of the pizzas from her – helping her. _Ever the gentlemen…_ I thought fondly.

He was back out within a few seconds and pressing me even further into the surface of his car as he kissed me, leg fitting snugly between mine. I pushed my arms around his shoulders as his found purchase in my hair. I gave him a few quick pecks before pulling away, giggling.

"Shall we head in before Rob pulls up and sees us making out like a pair of horny teenagers?" I twisted away from him and started pulling one of my three bags from his trunk.

He walked to stand beside me and grabbed two of them as I shut the trunk, starting the walk towards his front door. "Are you telling me it would be bad if he saw us making out Miss Amelia?"

I bit my lip and shook my head, blush creeping up. "I'm just sure that we would never live it down."

"Matt where are your plates?" Brittany asked, peeking around the corner as we stepped inside. "I was just going to get everything ready so we could sit down once you two are done putting her stuff away."

"Top cupboard to the right, and there's beer – help yourself."

"Score! 2 points for you Smith." She nodded out and hopped away.

I shook my head fondly and followed Matt, who had managed to prop a bedroom door open with his foot without falling. I stepped past him with a quiet thank you and smiled – looking around. His room was a deeper blue, a soft beige carpet, and a bed that had more pillows than my bed…_And that was saying something!_

He started picking up random things on the floor that I hadn't noticed and was probably saying something – I just didn't hear him. The static noise in my mind had officially taken over. I was standing… in Matt Smith's bedroom… with my luggage… _deep breath._ He seemed to have noticed my difficulty because before I got too lost, he was leading me over with his hand on the small of my back to sit down on his bed. I turned my head into his shoulder and soothing circles were being traced across my back.

"It's still just me, silly," he chuckled out.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him to lie down with me, head on his chest; his steady heartbeat a calming force. "What are you thinking?" He asked after a few moments.

"Did you mean it?" I finally asked… the reality of the question having plagued my subconscious.

"Mean what, luv?"

I sat up and traced my index finger lightly on his chest, looking to him. "It was probably something in the recesses of your mind… but… in the video… yours specifically… you said – you said you loved me. I – I was just wondering if, it doesn't have to be, but I was just wondering if you meant it?"

His eyes softened as he brought his right hand up to trace my cheek, smiling fondly. "Of _course_ I did you silly girl. Granted, I'm a bit of a bumbling idiot because I'd meant to hold it in until you got here, but it slipped out then – purely instinctual I should like to think."

"I…"

"Shh," he cooed, finger at my lips. "Just think about it, yeah? I don't want you to feel as if you _have_ to say it. I'd rather it just slip out for you as well." He traced his eyes across my face as I lightly nipped the finger that rested against my lips.

His eyelashes flickered for a moment before he was leaning up, replacing his finger with his own plush lips. I leaned into him and slowly clambered atop him – resting above his waist. He finally slipped his tongue between my lips as we tangled together in slow adoration. His hands slid up my jean-clad thighs and rested, fingers laced together, right at my lower back. Too soon he was pulling away, my hands buried in his hair as his warm breathless sighs tickled my neck.

"You really do make me feel like a ridiculous teenage boy again."

I sat up and took in his adorable mess of hair and shining green eyes, my hands removing themselves and resting flat atop his chest. "Does that mean I get to give you a hand job in the back of your mom's car?"

He groaned with a wide smile on his face and flipped me over, resting his weight on his elbows on top of me. "Considering neither of us are _actually _teenagers – no. We can, however, make out in the back of my car."

I playfully slapped his shoulder and pushed him off of me, hopping of the bed. He laced his hands together on top of his chest and I stepped to pick up one of my bags before considering for a moment…

With only a moments pause I lifted my shirt off and threw it at him - "Go entertain your guests." And with that I picked up my bag, stepping into his bathroom to change.

I didn't see his facial expression, but I didn't really need to, considering the gasp he had made. As if right on cue his doorbell rang and I smiled at Brittany's scream, "Put your pants back on lovebirds!"

Matt made his way downstairs quickly and a moment later voices could be heard and I stepped into a pair of yoga shorts with my infamous sweatshirt, jogging out to the hallway to listen in on the conversation between Matt and Rob.

"_You have a set of obscene girls here Matthew." _Rob said, amusement playing in his voice.

"_Mm, just wait until you meet them."_

They stepped away and I came out from hiding, following their footsteps. They had made their way into the kitchen and I stopped right behind them. Rob shook his head and began to chuckle at Brittany sitting on top of the counter, swinging her feet.

"Well, well, well – look what the cat dragged in. I should have known with the not being able to talk all day. You play a good role Brittany." Rob talked animatedly with his hands and Brittany gave him a coy smile. _Secretly married. _

She winked and crooked her finger at him playfully. As he stepped towards her, I walked behind Matt, wrapping my arms around his waist. I only came to about the middle of his shoulder blades, and he twisted in my arms to face me. Kisses peppered my face as I dragged him backwards into his living room. We collapsed onto his couch in a fit of giggles – amazed that we had made it to our destination without a fall. He lifted my legs to rest over his and played with the very bottom of my shorts… tongue peeking out between his lips.

He rested his hand for a moment's time before looking at me curiously, "This okay?"

I nodded and he continued with feather light touches around the rim of the shorts. We fell into a companionable silence. I rested my head to the side and let him soothe me into the comfort of being with him, but his stomach was rumbling all too soon. We both laughed as he patted me on the leg.

"How many slices do you want?"

"Oh, um – just two. Be careful going in there… they may be bumping uglies on your kitchen counter," I replied.

He stood as I spoke, walking backwards as he spoke. "Are you part of the like .01% fan base that thinks Rob is ugly, or do you just hate your best friend that much?" In an attempt to ask that question seriously amusement played evident in his voice.

"Is this one of those questions that I lose either way I answer?"

He stopped just short of the doorway and nodded, fringe bouncing lightly. "Do we need to celebrity swap for you? I mean I wouldn't approve, but I wouldn't want to keep you from the sex-haired Pattinson."

"Oi! I heard that!" Rob yelled from the kitchen.

"Shut up, we're having a serious debate. Your gravity defying hair has _nothing _to do with the topic at hand!"

"I wouldn't give up your lanky frame and defiant fringe for anything Matt." I smiled sweetly at him, and he was satisfied enough with my answer, turning to step into the kitchen. "Oh put your pants back on!"

"Ha!" I exclaimed jumping up and dashing to the kitchen. "You owe me twen... oh. You got me all excited for nothing Matt, damn you!"

He had been kidding, obviously, but Brittany and Rob were looking rather snug together. She was trying to push him away with her hips as he rested his head on her shoulder. The assembly line for pizza had already been made and she shooed him away so he could pick up a piece. We all headed back into the living room after piling our plates and grabbing beers. Matt was the first to sit down, and I followed suit with him on the floor – Rob and Brittany following soon after.

He reached under the coffee table that was near us and I looked at the cluster of games piled under it. He pulled out Battleship and Rob rolled his eyes petulantly.

"Listen, last time we played this I kicked your ass. Are you really ready to lose in front of your girl, Smith?"

"First off," Matt started as he swallowed around a slice of pizza quickly. "You beat me because I was drunk as well as distracted." He looked pointedly at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes you. That was the night you decided it would be a good idea to have an innuendo war with me."

I laughed fondly at the memory. A drunken Matt was only ground for pure amusement. He had been flubbing over words within every text and cursing me for being so eloquently clever.

"Mm, I'm quite fond of the memory if I do say so myself." I replied kissing his soft pizza lips.

He hummed as we all talked idly about whether we'd ever played Battleship before. Brittany and I recounted our experience of playing it in a Sushi bar, and Rob told us about exactly _how_ he and Matt had played the game. It was a game of Battleshots as opposed to Battleship. Relieved that we weren't playing that version tonight, I relaxed and we all finished off our pizzas and first beers before starting the building of our ships.

At some point Matt had pulled me into his lap and Rob grabbed one more round of beers. Brittany and I were constructing elaborate ships as the boys attempted to crash their clumsily made ones into ours. I batted at Matt and strategically placed our ships on the board – humming 'A Pirate's Life for Me'.

With ships completed we began our game.

It didn't end until we had finished the fifth round, and the clock struck nearly two a.m. I hadn't realized I was tired, but as I slowly drifted against Matt's shoulder he soothed his fingers at the nape of my neck.

"Sleepy?" He asked.

I nodded my head and twisted my face fully into his neck. Not even a minute later Matt was hoisting me into his arms and I was helpless to object, too exhausted to really give a hoot that he was carrying me into his bedroom. I uncurled my arms from his neck as he rested me on his bed, tucking me in.

"I'm going to see them out, I'll be back." And with that he kissed me on the forehead.

He wasn't out there for long and I briefly wondered where he would have Brittany stay, but they must have settled it because he was soon padding into the room again. My face was scrunched up against a pillow and I lolled my head to the side before speaking.

"She in the guest room?" I asked, wincing at how slurred my tone was. I wasn't drunk by far, but my mental wherewithal was being compromised by the jet lag.

"She actually went and stayed with Rob. We're going to meet up with them after you both have a good few hours of rest clocked."

"Mmphk." I mumbled.

He rustled about for a few more moments and I recognized the vague sound of him removing his pants. The bed dipped on the side next to me as he pulled me into his chest, my back facing him. I knew there was a multitude of things I should bring up, but his even breathing caused my eyes to flutter closed.

I hardly remember hearing him muttering a 'sweet dreams' comment to me before I fell asleep, Matt pulling me closer into his chest with each second.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that someone, much longer than me, was draped over me. Also, said person was currently fluttering kisses against my neck. _Matt…_

"Still cuddly in the mornings then?" I asked fondly, turning in his arms to face him.

He looked distraught for a moment, as if he wanted to ask me a question, but then pushed his leg to rest between mine – entwining us once more as all was forgotten. "You smell like me and it's… I just want to live in this bed forever with you right here."

I giggled and nuzzled him adoringly. "How much time do we have before breakfast?"

His hands wrapped around me as he pulled flush against him… his stubble grazing my cheek. "Mm, nearly an hour. There's so much to do in that amount of time, don't you think?"

I pushed at his shoulder and clambered atop him, lightly bouncing like a child on Christmas – my fingers tracing small patterns on his chest. "I think you're slacking on your hosting duties. Aren't you supposed to ask me if I want to take a shower and then threaten to join me because you couldn't _possibly_ stand to be away from me for a second more?"

Matt hummed and seemed to consider the given situation for a moment. "We have only ever had nothing but interesting showers together. What if we're late for breakfast? I would hate to disappoint you on the very first day here."

I was planning on telling him I really couldn't give two hoots about how late we were, but my phone chimed – _Follow Me_ ringing out, signaling Brittany's call.

"Seriously, do you have a personalized ringtone for everyone?"

I clicked my tongue and winked before answering, and before I got a word out she was yelling. "Put your boyfriend on the phone – now."

I held my phone out to him and grinned like a cat, he must have shown the video to Rob…

"Hiya, everything oka-"

"_You fucking little shit. _You sent that video to Robert. He's now laughing maliciously about my departing message. I _hate _you!"

"Hey! In my defense, he said he enjoyed it. And he was _also_ not supposed to tell you. He has a large mouth apparently."

"It's not his fault he can't keep his mouth shut after you specifically showed him something I told you _not_ to."

"Shaking in my space boots, really Brittany. You're terrifying."

"You're lucky I don't drive over there and kick your ass Smith. You two had better not be late for breakfast. We don't have time to wait for you two to get yourselves together after a 'pants off dance off'. Bye."

Matt and I looked at one another for a second before bursting into laughter. I fell flat on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"You're going to get your ass kicked at breakfast!"

"But I really didn't do anything; Rob just happened to open my laptop and the video was already up…" He replied defensively.

"Really… You know, when you lie you raise the end of your fib with a higher inflection… almost like you were, oh I don't know – asking yourself if what you're saying is even true." I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow at him.

He groaned and placed his hands over my hips. "Fine, I e-mailed it to him. It's only part of my plan to get them together. I figured he'd be enamored with her antics. Do you know how often they talk?"

I leaned down and kissed him, laughing against his pliant lips. "Yes, but you can't play matchmaker all the time you insane man."

I hopped up and beckoned him to me, we now only had about forty-five minutes until it was time to leave, and there was no way I'd pass up an opportune moment to be with him in the shower.

Nearly thirty minutes later found us both laughing and attempting to step through our bottoms in a rush – having languidly washed one another.

"Okay, go! I have my brush and I'll just braid my hair in the car," I giggled out to him. We ran through his front door and into his car, red-faced and completely blissed. It should have occurred to me that I had _yet_ to tell him about Lutwidge, but… I had two weeks… _right?_

* * *

Matt hid behind me the minute we walked into the café. Brittany was leaning against the wall looking over her Aviators at him with an expression none too amused. He waved almost timidly at her and whispered: _save me_ into my ear.

"I thought you were hardly shivering in your space boots…" As I turned to him an incredulous look crossed his face.

"You're going to throw me to the dogs aren't you?"

With a nod I quickly skidded over to Rob who looked just as amused as I felt. Brittany sauntered up to Matt slowly in her cowgirl boots and green dress, her sunglasses now perched atop her head.

She placed a hand on his chest and Matt nearly flinched – he had expected a blow. "I'll get you back, Smith."

And with that she turned on her heel, headed to the hostess. She spoke the polite voice she so often used as Rob followed behind to settle into seats. Matt shook his head and looked over to me in disbelief.

"What did you think she was going to do, kill you?"

"I figured she'd at least yell or smack me a few times like you do!"

I threw my head back in laughter and walked over to him, wrapping my hand in his to start towards the table. "Oh dear, you know nothing about Brittany. She works in mysterious ways."

He shook his head and nodded with a kiss to the top of my hand. My heart fluttered as we finally sat down; _love…_ the big word looming over my mind. It was more like a rainbow that I kept attempting to chase because it's easier to keep yourself closed off than to intentionally fall for someone. _Do I love him?_ Something in my mind told me that I would be considering that question for the whole two weeks here.

Honestly, I understood what he was playing at – having me consider what was at stake for as long as I needed. What he didn't understand is that plan gave me more time to second-guess _everything. _ He had already fallen without really knowing anything, and I was still hiding my life from him.

Breakfast… brunch ticked on and with each moment it became harder to bear. He needed to know. I was meeting with Jaylyn on this trip for fuck's sake – speaking of… I had yet to get into contact with him. He didn't seem like the type to not really be bothered by waiting. _Better hop on his good side…_

"Space cadet!"

I turned my head quickly and stared stupidly at Brittany, who now had her eyebrow cocked in curiosity. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you… okay?"

"Yeah. Lutwidge on the mind."

_Fuck. _

Brittany's mouth dropped and I covered my face. Matt's _what_ hit my ears and Brittany was suddenly pulling me up by my hand. "We're going to go… pee." And we were off.

She shut the door and busted into laughter as I groaned loudly.

"Cat's out of the fucking bag now. Great! That couldn't have gone any better."

I slid down the wall nervously and she crouched beside me, shaking her head. Both of us needed to let the weight of our situations settle for a moment.

"There's no anticipation in letting him know at least. Listen, let's just tell them that we need to head back for rest from the jet lag and that will give you and Matt a chance to talk. We're all meeting on set tomorrow anyway."

"I obviously need a rest from jet lag… I can't even keep my mouth shut. Jesus… it was bound to happen anyway. I told Jaylyn I'd meet with him while I was in town or country – however you choose to look at it. Seriously, we're in _Europe. _How has this all even happened? I haven't had enough time to wrap my head around it." I took a deep breath and Brittany offered a hand out for me to stand, pulling me up into a hug briefly.

"Listen, we have two weeks here," she began – holding me at arms length. "You and Matt have a _lot_ to talk about, so do Rob and I. You need to stop being so closed off with him… He's not a twenty-year old child, Amelia. He knows what he wants. You just need to figure out if it fits what you want, but along the way don't just leave him breadcrumbs – Let. Him. In."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement and we walked back out to the boys, who had already paid and stood outside against the building. Matt grabbed my hand tightly as we walked out, and through pursed lips asked what was next on the agenda.

"I'm tired, jet lag nap?" Brittany spoke up and I mouthed 'thank you' to her.

Matt nodded curtly. "Tomorrow then?"

We all waved and hopped in our respective cars… the ride back to Matt's completely silent. He had a jazz station on and occasionally drummed his fingers to it, but nothing more. Once we reached his hallway I muttered something about being tired, and he simply told me to nap – saying he'd be downstairs with the script he needed to read for tomorrow.

I hopped on his bed, rather void of emotion and crashed. His pillow was cradled to me when I woke up and I quickly glanced at his clock. I had managed to sleep for four hours.

One could blame it on jet lag, but I knew it was because of being emotionally _drained_. There was _no_ way around telling him now, and as I threw on a pair of leggings I took a deep breath – manning up.

The sight that befell me as I reached his living room gave me too much of an advantage to get my hopes up. He was curled on his side, script having been dropped on the floor. I picked it up and sat down beside the couch – moving his bangs from his face and peppering his forehead with kisses.

"Mmph…"

"You fell asleep reading… why does that not surprise me?"

He blinked his eyes open sleepily and even as his features softened I could feel stress radiating off of him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

His voice was soft and more dejected than numb.

"I… Matt I didn't know how." _Honestly, how could I of?_

"You didn't…" he sighed out a long breath and sat up, patting the couch next to him. He yawned quickly and faced me – the confusion in his eyes evident. "What do you mean 'how'? It's a simple – hey I got this job… _in the same country as you._"

"It's not that easy, Matt. We've been together for a fraction of time."

The minute it came out of my mouth I knew it was a mistake. He stared at me incredulously, and I mentally slapped myself.

"A _fraction_. I'm pretty sure I just told you, not even three nights ago, that I _love _you. That's grounds to not be afraid of me. You've flirted religiously with me this whole trip so far and the most emotional bit was the shower… but we were naked. So, to get you to bare your soul I've got to get you out of your clothes?"

I stood up and paced as he relaxed himself against the couch, waiting for me to scream at him. As much as I wanted to I had sort of asked for that stab… we were both in _very _uncharted waters.

"I… no. There's so much more to this whole situation." I stopped and pleaded for him to understand, my eyes softening towards him.

He raked his hands through his hair, more in frustration than actual anger.

"But you don't _have_ to be afraid of me… you know that. I trust you and I just wish… I wish you'd do the same." He finally took a deep breath and I felt bad for having woken him, whatever restless sleep he had been in was obviously not a long enough nap. He rubbed sleepily at his eyes and I walked carefully over to him.

With arms held out, palms up, I waited for him to look back up to me. He immediately pulled me into his arms as I sat in his lap, briefly kissing his neck.

"Lutwidge finally had their editor call me back and we met the day I had lunch with Alex." I began, absentmindedly tracing patterns on his shoulder… "He asked if I wanted to head a project, and whether I was considering moving to be closer to the company. It's not a necessity, but meetings would be easier…"

"Aaaaaand?" Matt hummed.

"I've been wanting to… um…" I shook my head and gently smashed it into his chest. "_MovetoEurope._"

"You know I can understand your mumbling, right?"

"Don't care… too embarrassed."

He chuckled and tugged me into him tightly…

"Thank you."

"Not welcome."

We both let silence settle around us for a few minutes… there was still a lot to talk about, but at least he knew. It wasn't long before he patted my bum, signaling for me to hop up. I simply rolled to the other side of the couch, very ungracefully, and pouted up at him.

He kissed me and headed towards the kitchen. "By the time I'm finished the Ramen you had better have that pout back in your grumpy pocket."

"Why?" I asked stubbornly.

"Because, Grumpy Gills, a bird will come by and shit on it."

Okay, I tried… _really tried_ to not laugh, but I failed – **miserably**.

He sauntered into the kitchen with a smug smile as I rifled through his movies, settling on one that we could talk through.

And that's exactly what we settled on doing. He asked me how Lutwidge had come about and we eventually got onto the topic of Jaylyn, which Matt was not too impressed by his antics.

"He was actually the one who did my interview. He seems like a slime ball," he replied in a tuff.

"He is a very… forward individual."

My remark initiated a rather possessive glace from Matthew, which was completed by him pushing me down against the couch.

"Oof, warning would be nice next time," I whispered.

He hummed dismissively and nipped at my collarbone. "I hate that you're so gorgeous…"

"Would you rather I let myself go?" I asked breathlessly.

My hands came to smooth up the back of his shirt as he leaned up on one arm to look into my eyes… green boring into green…

"You would be beautiful no matter what Amelia…"

"Even when I'm old and gray?" I bit my lip at the insinuation and a grin spread across his face, making mine flush crimson.

"Even then, but for now… _shut up_."

He leaned down and whispered _love you_ fondly into my ear before we were off and upstairs. His shirt was discarded in a matter of seconds, my leggings following soon there after. I attempted to fumble with the button of his jeans, but gave up – choosing to settle back into his bed instead.

His lithe body crawled up the bed to rest over mine, kissing up my legs by the inch. I squirmed at the attention of his lips and he was soon laughing, settling beside me. His arms came to wrap around me and I pushed my leg between his.

"Don't… if… I mean I would never make you do anything, but you have to understand how you make me feel." He pushed against me and palmed just above my bum – running his hand down to the back of my thigh where he rested it. The weight was warm and soft, but…

"I'm sure you'll end up finding out why on this trip…" I replied morosely.

"I want to know everything about you… every inch of skin you have, and every imperfection that you think you have 'Melia." He kissed me softly and traced patterns on my leg as his other hand tangled itself into my hair.

"Just promise me that whatever happens… whatever you find out – you'll let me explain first?"

"Yes, indefinitely. Promise me you'll only tell me when you're _sure_ that you're ready?"

I nodded my head against him and made good to reply, but a yawn stopped any words in its track. "If this is how tired pregnant people get, I _never_ want to be pregnant."

"Mm, baby Amelia's. I think that's something the world could use more of."

"Shut up…" I slurred out fondly.

"All right, all right. Sleep cuddle bug… you have a long day tomorrow."

"With you…"

"As I'm with you, luv."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

I texted Brittany back quickly and continued to drive to Matt's house. In the past few months the two of us had grown rather close. Matt swore up and down that we would be together within the next few months, but I saw it quite differently. It wasn't that I didn't see her in that light, because I had a few things on record of guilty conscience regarding that woman, but she seemed to just be at a playful stage.

Served me about right. There was just too much going on with Kris that I had yet to handle. That's what I get for being a non-confrontational person.

I settled back and eventually reached Matt's house, gazing up curiously as to why his bedroom light was on. I hopped out and jogged up to his door, leaving my guitar in the car.

A voice that sounded almost familiar rang out from inside of the house as footsteps came down the stairs. Moments later, Matt stood at the door all fluffed hair and flushed.

"You have a set of obscene girls here Matthew." I flashed a smile as we hugged briefly.

"Just wait until you meet them!" He was a bit too enthused… and I was a little scared.

He led me into his kitchen where none other than… "Well, well, well – look what the cat dragged in. I should have known with the not being able to talk all day. You play a good role Brittany."

She smiled at me, crooking her finger as I spoke. I grinned widely and walked up to her, stepping between her legs to hug her. My hands rested against her legs as she giggled in a very un PG fashion.

"I thought this was a war of my touch as opposed to someone else's Pattinson."

"Fairly certain it would be rude to do what I want to with _my_ hands on Matt's counter."

"Oh, no fun!"

We both leaned back as she took my hands in hers, choosing to nip the very tip of my finger. I clasped my hand tightly around her other smaller one and looked at her in disbelief.

"You can't just…" I wiggled my finger from her mouth, watching it come back from between her lips and groaned – rolling my eyes. "Insufferable."

She hopped down and stood against the counter, resting her beer beside her. I trapped her with my arms on either side of her.

"How forward of you." She replied in a completely monotone voice.

I leaned down… knowing I had her at a bit of a stand still, one of us was bound to do something. I caught a pinch of her neck between my teeth before smoothing it over with my tongue, angling my hips away from her.

She only gave in for a moment, her hands finding purchase on my back, before she laughed brightly.

"Wow Edward, I now see why Bella fainted so much around you..."

I gave up, leaning back and laughing with her. My hand pushed through my hair before she simply hopped back onto the counter.

"You never fail to please a man."

"...You've also got a bat in the cave… Pun intended Vampire Boy."

I lightly smacked her thigh and grabbed a paper towel, resting between her legs once again as Matt sauntered in, yelling something at Amelia. She walked in a second later apparently upset that Matt had teased her about winning a bet. Brittany shooed me away as we all picked up pizza.

We eventually settled into a game of Battleship, and soon enough Amelia was falling asleep against Matt. He carried her upstairs and came back down as Brittany and I cleaned up the game.

"I still need to grab my bags," she said yawning.

"I have a spare room upstairs and one downstairs, which one do you want?"

"You should stay with me."

_What? Had I really just…_

Matt looked at me, eyebrows raised and Brittany barely even batted an eye. "That's fine too. I wasn't really looking forward to hearing these two rustling about."

"Oi! I resent that." Matt shook his finger at her as we finished cleaning up, walking to the car.

Two sides to every story? Well, there were two sides to why I wanted Brittany to stay with me. My subconscious was on the run tonight. And as we put her bags into my car I flipped on music and drove away from Matt's.

"So, how long do you give them until they've consummated their inevitable marriage in the sack?"

"Hm, I give it… at _least_ until next week. She has some crazy ordeals that I don't know if she trusts him with yet."

I hummed amused, and too soon we were pulling up to my place. I grabbed her bags and she rolled her eyes, choosing to take one from me as I unlocked my door.

"Bachelor's flat," I said carrying her bags around the corner.

It really wasn't too much, but the music room had been a necessity. _Shit… bedroom…_

"It's very homey." She looked around and peeked into the music room, pointing inside of it. "Music room?"

I nodded my head, suddenly unsure of the situation at hand… "I, um… sort of left out the part where it's a one bedroom? Single guy flat, you know. Wow – sorry." I shuffled my feet and peered up to her.

"Don't apologize. I'm the one imposing here! I'll take the couch," and with that she picked up her bag to head towards the living room. She crossed paths with me and I lightly placed my hand on her arm to stop her.

"You will not. If anyone does it will be me… unless you… we could technically… in my room. If you wanted to?" _Just let it all out tonight mouth. _

"Oh fine. You win... You can stop blushing now. I'm a bed hog, so beware. Your ass may end up on that couch anyways."

I rolled my eyes and played right back to her. "I sleep nude. Fair trade I'd say."

We made our way to the room and stopped outside of it. "Guess that means I may accidentally make a new friend tonight then..." She sauntered off into the bedroom with a wink, _no shame._

I let my jaw drop for a fraction of a second before shaking my head and following her in. "Accidentally? Maybe accidentally on purpose." I slipped my shirt off as she rested her night bag against the wall, taking out what looked like pajamas. "The bathroom is two paces away if you want to get changed."

She laughed and headed into the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack. "You'll never know if it was or wasn't on purpose, I also don't sleep with a bra or panties so another fair trade my friends..."

After pulling down my sheets I simply face-planted against the bed. _She'd be the death of me._

"Is there ever a moment where you're just... not... you?" I groaned and chuckled against my pillow.

"Just when I'm sleeping. I'm actually quiet for once... Then again I'm still demanding in my sleep and steal covers from people. Ask Amelia, we've had plenty conversations the next morning about each other's odd sleep behavior."

"You steal my covers... I steal your body heat." _Sure, keep up the banter Rob. _

"Fair enough... Though once I did smack Melia in the face while flailing in my sleep. I'd suggest sleeping with one eye open, Pattinson."

She closed the door and seeing as the bedside lamp was still on I saw her choice of pajamas. She had a Springsteen tank top on with white shorts and I grumbled into my pillow for what felt like the billionth time within the span of ten minutes.

"Seriously, you're one of a kind Britt. Nice shirt. You're killing me on purpose." I lay on my stomach and heard her mussing about in her bags – choosing to give her a little jab. "Hurry up. I'm not going to go all Edward on you like earlier."

She hopped into bed and leaned up on her elbow facing me. "Awww, I'm disappointed. I was looking forward to having you watch me as I sleep tonight too." With a sniffle and a fake pout she nearly had me believing her.

I simply laughed and rolled onto my back, hands above my head so I could turn my head towards her. "I don't think there's anyone that hates that character more than me. I mean, really... who does that?! I don't watch you sleep unless it's like oh I've gotten up before you in the morning and you're adorable when you're resting...Girls... you probably are adorable when you're resting, but... already dug that hole, but you see the point." I swallowed and cleared my throat, loudly. _That was awkward._

"You better roll over and fucking go back to sleep if you're up before me-which you very well may since I'm so damn jet-lagged. There will be no sleep watching of me tonight or in the morning, whatever. Got that?" She tickled me and I grasped her hand… she was still talking but I barely heard her.

"I'm also not a morning person. I'm extremely grouchy and I tend to look like I spent the night wrestling with a bear... My clothes are all twisted and my hair is a hot mess. So just beware of awaking the sleeping giant tomorrow."

"I've never realized how adorable your hands are," was all I blurted out in response. I traced my fingers over her hands as she tried to pull away, sounding embarrassed.

"I have baby hands. And stupid sausage fingers..."

Knowing that she wasn't pulling back in denial allowed me to pull her hand closer, resting against my chest. "Nope. You can't have this back. You have adorable hands and you talk with them. It just goes to show how expressive you are. You're not allowed to talk bad about them."

"Goddamn it Rob. Go to bed. I'm wrecked..." Her feeble attempt to turn on her stomach made me snicker a little. "Can I has my hand back now so I can be a good girl and shut up and go to sleep?"

She turned her head into the pillow with a deep breath before gazing back up to me. "Can I have your body warmth now before we even get into fighting with covers?"

I kissed her hand at the question and let it go.

"I suppose it's the least I can do since I'm stealing you bed for the night. I swear I didn't mean to impose. Amelia said Matt had a spare room and I figured I'd stay there. But being there with two people who are crazy in love with each other isn't right. She deserves her time to play house with Matt while she's here. I'll look up for some rooms tomorrow to stay in while I'm here."

"Shut up... you're welcome here... I actually – _bugger it. _I'd like it if you were to stay here. Single bedroom doesn't mean I necessarily like when it's single."

She rolled back to look at me, nearly unsure. "Are... Are you sure Rob? I know this," she began – motioning between us. "Isn't anything at all and I don't want to cramp your style while I'm here if you want to bring a lady friend back for the night."

I shushed her and wrapped my arms back around her, pulling her to me. "I'm sure, Brittany. I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't. I'm comfortable with you... not some insignificant lady friend that doesn't exist." _Not after…_

"I mean you can't get it in with me Rob. Hence what 'lady friends' are for, good to release that tension, ya know?"

"I don't... tension isn't really how I work." I took a deep breath and rested my chin on her shoulder. "That has never been a thing for me so just let me cuddle you for a week or so?"

"Fine fine. And it's two weeks so I hope you can last that long. I know I probably can't and will be taking extra long showers." She snuggled back into me and sighed out in contentment, leaving me to struggle with a coherent thought that came to me seconds later.

"As long as you don't listen in on mine." I chuckled against her and pulled her back against me, closer.

"Aww where's the fun when there's no listening?! And it's nothing I haven't heard before... a few moans and groans and then the big sigh at the end. I just haven't heard yours yet. I'll catch you once."

"And I," _–yawn- _ "... I'll catch you."

She yawned after attempting to laugh at mine… "Bull shit. I'm silent. Goodnight Rob. Thanks again for letting me stay with you... I... I'm happy we met. I didn't realize I needed a friend like you, ya know?" And with that a hand rested atop mine… lacing our fingers together.

I nearly forgot to breathe once again, and tried to keep my voice steady – the smile most likely evident in my voice as she let go briefly to flick off the lamp.

"You're the best of all best friends, luv."

We both settled as I quickly kissed her hair and snuggled down into her, fingers once again laced… _perfectly. _

* * *

_**A/N**: ACTUALLY CRYING. Okay that took forever and a decade. I'm SUPER sleepy - started interning with 1st graders and WOAH, culture shock. I love them though. So, the Meanwhile bit was to get that story rolling and plus... I love Britt/Rob. Plus... Beta deserved some love so YEYSIES. I love all of you and thanks for um... putting up with me? Seriously tho. Yeah. Kay... I'm gonna go now. K BAI. Feel free to leave hate... I mean love.  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Unbetaed at the moment. Hi! I'm not dead!  
_**

_Serious conversation... switches into 3rd person... and there's an M  
_

* * *

_Spinning, spinning, and spinning…_ That's all my thoughts have been screaming at me since I sat in this chair. Lutwidge had managed to slip out and we also managed to absolutely avoid it. The meeting was coming up in three days and just… thoughts.

"How long have you been spinning?"

A familiar warm feeling crept its' way up my spine as I recognized the voice and made a few more spins before Matthew stopped me.

"I found coffee."

_Admittedly that's probably what caused my thoughts to be this scattered. Thanks Folgers._

They had been filming and Matt had gone to where I couldn't see him anymore, so exploring seemed like the best option. Cinematography was fascinating, but I didn't need another mid-life career change crisis. _See – thoughts. _

"We're nearly finished, promise. We can go back to my flat and lay in the rest of the day. This rain isn't going to let up, and I'm hoping sickness doesn't settle in…" He replied thoughtfully.

I finally took in his full figure and realized his wool (horridly designed) jacket. His floppy hair was even floppier than usual, and his skin clammy.

"Oh, oh god – they have you out in it?" I asked, covering my hand and giggling.

He pouted out his bottom lip and nodded. "It's a scene that's a few episodes into the season, but that's why they called me in. I'm certain Moff just wanted to ruin my time with my precious," _kiss. _"Beautiful," _kiss. _"And loving girlfriend," _kiss. _

I helplessly replied with awe, placing my hands on his clammy blotched cheeks.

_Good thing there's a life supply of tea in this country._

"Let's fire Steven – he's mean," he replied – nuzzling into my touch.

"You're actually five."

With a light kiss he finally stood and offered his hands out to me. "We'll be done in ten at the most. It's a corridor shot, if you want to come?"

"Oh Matthew, I'd _never_ miss the opportunity to watch you run."

"You're banking on me falling," he replied knowingly.

"Only slightly," I replied with a wink.

Matt stepped away from me to head to the scene call. As he stripped off his jacket and stepped under Jenna's umbrella I noticed her face – she looked wrecked. No matter, they were both smiling. Enjoying passions.

**Scene**

_Throw it! It's metal!" _

_ Alright, jeeze!" _

_ Clara threw her umbrella into a puddle that she soon ran. The dark corridor was more intimidating that they both could imagine, water kicking up around their frames. _

_ The Doctor slid and skidded, but turned to catch Clara. Within seconds of her crashing into his arms the lights began to flicker, until they shut off. One-by-one. _

"CUT!"

Yes, the new season was going to be terrifying.

Jenna darted off to costume after she hugged Matt quickly, who jogged back to grab the umbrella discarded in the puddle. He handed it to one of the cameramen and trudged towards me.

I opened my arms for him, but he shook his head – pointing to his drenched frame. "Don't care, come here."

He fell into my arms ungracefully and cuddled his cold nose into my neck. "Ameliaaaaa," he groaned rather petulantly.

"I know. You look like you're freezing. Go change and I'll warm you up, eh?"

He took a deep breath and nodded, walking off with little shivers wracking his body. I ran over to Moffat before I could even consider the intimidating situation and tapped him lightly on the shoulder – holding up Matt's keys.

**3****rd**** Person **

"Tell him I've gone to warm up the car?" Steven nodded politely and I jogged off.

By the time they reached Matt's house and he had managed to shower Amelia managed to navigate his kitchen expertly. Tea was set up, piping hot, with raspberry Pims, which were quickly becoming her favorite.

"Awe, you didn't?" Matt cooed, wrapping his arms tightly around Amelia's waist from behind.

She dried her hands from all the preparation and turned to face him in his embrace. "Ah, but I did. I have Lutwidge tomorrow, so you'll be all on your own if Moffat sticks you out in the rain again, you know."

She wiggled playfully from him and hopped onto the couch, arms wrapping around her knees.

"Mum used to do this for me after football games," Matt said. He sat next to her and grabbed his own tea – taking a long sip from it. "Mmph, perfect."

Amelia smiled as he bopped her on the nose and fed her a Pim, and it was a content atmosphere with silent giggles from then on. Neither of them really laughed loudly or actually completed a sentence before getting a cookie shoved at them (Amelia) or being playfully bitten/smacked (Matthew).

"You're beautiful," Matt muttered into her hair.

They'd managed to migrate towards one another eventually. Amelia laying her head in his lap as he occasionally bent to give her raspberry lips kisses.

"How do you know you love me?" She asked suddenly – threading her fingers with Matt's.

"I, what do you mean exactly?" He asked slowly.

"I just… we've spent nearly two weeks time actually together, physically, in all the time we've known one another. How do you know it's not just honeymooner's love?" Her brow perked curiously.

"Honeymooner's? Was that a proposal?"

He began to hum the Wedding March with his eyes closed and a ridiculous smirk on his face.

Amelia laughed, but sat up – pulling his wrist so he'd look at her. "Seriously, how?" She asked as he opened his smiling eyes at her.

_Little crows feet making their start on his young face – etched in memories with an old soul. _

"I… I dunno really," he began. Amelia bit her lip, but waited for him to actually get words out.

"I mean, I do know, but when has anyone been able to define _why_?" He asked, chuckling. "I've gone through a lot of different relationships; girlfriends, mates, family… whatever. I've never wanted them out of my life, well a few maybe, but I'd never seen… ya know – it _all _with them. I've grown with and apart from a lot of people, but there are very few that I've grown closer to."

Two hands ran through his floppy fringe as he muttered something about how that probably didn't even make sense.

However, when he finally looked to her Amelia was smiling brightly. She reached her hands out for his to make him grasp hers again. His longer fingers caressed over her palm and wrist when he turned them to rest in his lap.

"It's funny… I'm nearly 6 or 7 years younger than you, but I already see so much. I could start my life in one of two countries, but I think I know what the real… choice is, ya know?"

"You know I don't need to know until tomorrow honey," he replied kissing her lips fully. "You have so many passions… could any of them be the wrong one?"

She leaned into his touch at her cheek and rested her head on the sofa, Matt swiping her hair behind her ear. That… just _that…_ it was a stupid silly romantic gesture, but yes – she could make the wrong decision. She could leave, like she promised herself she would never do.

"Honestly, I could," she began quietly. "I haven't told you a whole lot, but a lot of people have run from a lot of things with me. I can't do that. I'm not a runner. Well, I run to things. Specifically I fucking sprint," she added laughing in a bittersweet tone.

"I sprint to them and maybe that's what I'm doing. I'd be restless if I were had to sit around for the rest of my life wondering 'what if'…" Sparkling watery eyes looked up at him, a moment of truth dawning on her.

"Which… what if?" Matt asked sure of himself.

"I'd never be restless here," she added – playing with his fingers. "We could just… we _know_ how to be together.

She gripped his hands in hers excitedly, the vision running around too quickly in her head. Her grip was remarkable for her tiny frame, but not for the amount of excitement she was trying to hide.

"We would just have to learn how to live in one another's space, yeah? And I'll always be guessing when Moffat will let you off so sometimes you'll come home to a terribly made Pinterest dinner…"

"Sh, I loved your pineapple teriyaki Hawaiian bread… dish," Matt interjected defensively.

"Or we'll be back at the same time and have take out!"

"Away."

"Sh! Or! Or, you'll be home before me attempting to make dinner and I'll have to call the fir…."

"Don't finish that sentence!" Matt exclaimed before nearly leaping on her and pushing her into the cushions.

A few moments of giggling and twisting found them slotted together, Matt between her legs, gazing at one another.

"This is all so strangely domestic, and I feel like I haven't given you enough or told you enough…" Amelia said quietly. She closed her eyes and took the deep breath Matt intended her to take as he stroked her cheek.

"Well…" he replied, nipping at her neck lightly. "What do you _want _to tell me?"

Amelia turned her head to give him a better playing field as he gripped at her hips – imploring her mind, body and soul for more.

"That nothing matters now because I have this future," she began… eyes pleading for him to understand. The green of them turned lighter as his brightened with affection. "This endless future with someone who fell… _oh god… you…_ - " she cut off as he grinded his hips into her.

"As you were?"

"Ass."

"You love me."

He looked to her seriously, as if he could have possibly doubted it for a moment.

"This is the first time I haven't minded growing up fast," she blurted out.

"What do you mean?" He laid his head down against her chest. She was calm enough to talk, her heartbeat slow and steady into his ear.

She played with his hair for a few silent moments, channeling emotions before really… telling a story. Matt succumbed to her calm voice and soothed the emotions she was fighting inside by tapping along to her heartbeat on her inner wrist.

"I had like, a super weird childhood. My mom was always there, but as my best friend. She's never really been sober, and we always joke that I liked her more when she was drunk anyway, but it was still weird," she paused to remember random bits… events.

"My grandparents did the whole raising… thing," she chuckled and leaned her head back to close her eyes. "Did your mom ever wear sundresses with you at the park and yell for you to come in for dinner, supper, or whatever you weirdos call it?"

Matt lightly swatted her palm, but told her of one day when he'd been out with Laura, and it started to rain. "Mum had run out all dressed as she was from making dinner and nearly yelled at us to come in. She stopped right at the doorway though. I remember it clear as day." He responded, smiling at the memory.

"Why'd she stop?" Amelia asked curiously, opening her eyes.

"Because we were kids just… being kid's. It was surreal – she always said. She came out with us too, Dad somehow finished cooking and reheated the food after we washed up. I'd never seen them more in love than they were that night. They were eating dinner with their kids at 9 p.m." He sat up and nuzzled into her neck.

"It was surreal… she never stopped being a mom in that moment though."

Amelia smiled fondly at him and ran a hand through his fringe. "I didn't really miss out on having a mom, I just had someone else take the reins. And that has always made me uneasy. Accepting it wasn't always butterflies and rainbows for Grammy, but we all got by. Let bygones be bygones, let it be – choose your poison of inspirational motivational words."

"You sound like it still leaves a bitter taste in your mouth though," Matt observed – eyes searching hers.

"What if I'm that way too? I can't hold my own thoughts straight – let alone a child's."

"You silly girl. You're not meant to control a child's thoughts – God help whoever does. You… you have the most creative mind I've ever had the pleasure to meet. Any child who is yours would be lucky to have you to run circles around with." The gears of her mind turned once again, endless stories being created and envisioned in her dreamers' head.

"See? You see it. I see the start of it… freckles and itty-bitty feet, but you can manifest it in your head. It's fascinating to know you can do that…" Matt breathed out. She was searching his eyes now, the reassurance of his voice spurring on her heart.

"Tell me?" He implored, cheeks brightening red. He wanted her to be seeing him – imagining _them. _

She shook her head bashfully and made to hide, but he pulled her up off the couch, twirling her and slowly waltzing with surprising grace.

"Is it with me?" He asked.

"Is that wrong?" She bit her lip, treading unknown waters.

"Nothing this right is ever wrong. Tell me – I want to see." He buried the passion bubbling in his chest into kissing her neck, hand gripping at the small of her back to pull her closer as they slowed to a lazy sway.

"Little princes and princesses… passing curly, wavy, straight hair. And tents all in the back yard so we can slip away when they finally fall asleep and reenact our honeymoon."

"Oh, you mean we can't join them and tell them ghost stories?" He pouted playfully. His eyes widened at the use of tense, but Amelia winked to calm him.

"Not if you want to see me in the stockings again later, daddy dearest."

Matt growled into her neck and brought her impossibly closer, finally falling onto the couch. Her legs easily straddled his hips.

_He didn't care – wanted that with her and only her._

"I want to," he wined out, eyelashes flickering against his cheeks.

"What do you want?" Amelia asked as she nipped along his jawbone.

"Jesus – you… I want that life. Little Chucks, errant coffee cups, forgotten newspapers in favor of tickles." He gripped her hips and glided them closer to his own as she pushed up rest right above his cock.

"I want a lot of those things, particularly right now." She replied – hands burying themselves into the hairs at the nape of his neck.

She pushed forward to seal their lips, promising they would have that life and left it to trust in _them. _They would stumble through how to get there together.

Matt groaned at the lingering taste of Pim on her tongue and felt her shudder as his cock slid against where she was the warmest. She pulled back and kissed a bit on his collarbone until he'd realized where her hands had gone. They were slowly riding up his frame to remove his shirt.

He leaned forward to help her and watched, mesmerized, as her nimble fingers worked at his jeans. She pulled them down and lifter her own shirt in one nearly fluid movement.

Matt's grabby hands, after she removed her leggings, made her giggle, but she shook her head – nodding to his cock.

"Anything," he replied – dropping his hand to palm himself through his boxers to relieve the pressure. "Please, anything."

"Will you let me… with my mouth?" She asked, unabashedly dropping to her knees and making her way over to him.

His cock twitched at the sight.

"You want to?" He asked – head cocked to the side as she reached to him.

Her palms landed in his lap, resting over his won cock. As if to answer she began nibbling up the inside of his thighs, alternating her attention between the two.

Her mouth finally reached the trim of his boxers as she nosed up his leg, letting her tongue leave kitten licks of pleasure in her wake. She pulled back and leaned on her palms, instructing Matthew with a soft _off. _

She smiled at her boyfriends cock, hard and flushed against his pale skin. Her hand gripped around him tightly after he sat back down, licking at the bead of white that exploded among her taste buds. With a moan around the head of his cock Amelia began sucking and bobbing – letting the tip reach near the back of her throat. Fitting him completely was impossible… the aching of her jaw already present.

Matt's hand entangling in her hair made each groan she heard from him more of a reassurance that he was, in fact, enjoying every moment.

"Your mouth on my cock is the warmest sexiest heat I've ever… fucking felt…"

Amelia's eyes opened warmly and a little watery-eyed to him. He lifted his hips a mere centimeter and slid further into her throat. The thought of her eyes watering because of his cock making him want to come. His hand went to the back of her head as she sank down ever so slowly on him, inhaling the scent of a showered, manly scented Matthew.

"Oh…oh fuck. Your throat is so tight 'Melia… gonna make me come."

She'd taken him by surprise and bottomed out against his pelvic bone, lifting off slowly to breathe properly. Her hand stroked him slowly – replacing her mouth.

"Where do you want to come?" She asked with wide innocent eyes.

Matt groaned and pushed his cock up into the embrace of her small hand, which hardly grasped half of his length.

"Unngh, you can't just ask things like that… too hot… _ah –_ "

Amelia giggled and stopped stroking – unsure of the proper protocol for when your sexy British boyfriend was about to come all over your hand.

"Can I… show you where I want you to come?" She asked, rising on her knees as she smoothed her hands up and down the inside of his thighs that were lightly splattered with hair. His cock rested against her breasts as she leaned forward to kiss his chest, pink spit slick lips teasing and distracting him with warm promise.

He knew she was soft all over, but feeling the weight of her chest against his thighs made him shiver. Her intent quickly clicked in his head.

"Oh… your breasts…" He asked, his hands grazing over her cloth pebbled nipples. He held the weight of them – full and warm in his hands. Her bra only revealed some of the flushed skin beneath, but as Matt leaned in and kissed her he slid a hand around her back to undo her bra with a snap of his fingers.

He cupped around them before letting it fall, keeping his eyes on her. She leaned up fully to kiss him, light traces of himself still lying on her tongue.

She nipped at him as she climbed down his body, wrapping her lips back around the head of his cock. Matt's hand rests at the back of her head as he moves up and down on his cock. His length is sliding wetly between her lips as she moves her hand down to rub at herself, his groans driving her insane.

"You close baby?" He asks, gripping her hair… because he is. "Come, come for me Amelia."

As Amelia rubs at her clit harder Matt's foot twitches at her moaning vibrations around him. When he pushes up into her throat once more she's pulling off, hips moving against her own hand as she comes over her own fingers.

"Matt… come…" She gasps as he takes himself in hand.

He's stroking and she's leaning so he can come on her chest.

"Oh… oh… Amelia, fuck. M' coming," he gets out in a strangled tone before he starts to come. He's pulsing in his own hand and his hips twitch as Amelia leans up to collect the last bit of come falls from his cock.

They're both breathless, and wet, and _oh god – he came on my chest…_

But Matt starts to laugh, pulling her up for a kiss with weak hands. As he pets over the wet spot on her panties she buries her face into his shoulder, the pressure of his finger making her moan appreciatively.

"That… was completely unexpected you little minx."

Matt swatted her bum as she stood, heading to the bedroom to change no doubt. She giggled before shutting the door, so there was no reason to worry. As he pulled his boxers back up he thought fondly of how their life seemed to just fit together… their little lives.

Come tomorrow, as she walked in the door, he longed to hear the words – _I chose London. _

* * *

**_A/N_**_: Alright! I'm back (: I've been screaming that for four months. Ha. Thank you for staying with me and thanks for all the new followers. Hope you enjoyed!  
_


End file.
